A Última Feiticeira
by Daniela Mad
Summary: Por ser um pouco grande, o resumo encontrase no primeiro capitulo da fic.
1. Resumo

A acção passa-se num tempo em que os sábios Druidas se recolhiam nas florestas para perpetuarem o Conhecimento que em eras passadas lhes fora transmitido pelos Seres Mágicos. Mais precisamente, depois de a feiticeira Aranwen ter renunciado aos seus poderes mágicos para se casar com um mortal por quem se apaixonara. Para que esses poderes não se perdessem, ela guardou-os dentro de sete lindíssimas pedras formando um colar que viria a ser muito cobiçado. O berço da heroína desta história, Ginevra, e dos seus cinco irmãos varões, situa-se na Grande Ilha, cada vez mais fustigada pelos ataques dos Viquingues, nas suas estranhas embarcações mais velozes do que o vento. Os senhores locais formaram uma Aliança para os repelirem, consolidando essa política através de casamentos combinados entre os herdeiros das grandes famílias. Depois de uma infância paradisíaca, Ginny cresce num mundo cada vez mais violento, assistindo impotente às manipulações da maldosa Myrna, a protegida do homem com quem o pai de Ginny destinou casá-la.

* * *

**N/A IMPORTANTE:** ESTA FIC NÃO É MAIS DO QUE O LIVRO DA SANDRA CARVALHO - "A ULTIMA FEITICEIRA", MAS COM A ALTERAÇÃO DOS NOMES DE ALGUMAS PERSONAGENS PARA AS DE HARRY POTTER. 


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Existe uma recordação que guardarei enquanto viver: o rosto de uma menina, reflectido na superfície da água, com os longos cabelos negros e encaracolados caindo sobre as faces rosadas, os olhos brilhando mais do que estrelas e o sorriso denunciando uma felicidade que só a inocência pode conceber. Depois, a distorção; o caos originado pela forte ondulação que os meus irmãos provocavam, rasgando a água com braçadas vigorosas; a harmonia quebrada, perdida para sempre; o silêncio profanado pelo som alto das gargalhadas de euforia e exaltação... O doce som da liberdade.

- Vem, Gin! - Gritavam quase em uníssono. - Vem!

Como resistir? Um piscar de olhos era quanto bastava para livrar-me do leve e colorido vestido de Verão e mergulhar destemidamente no regaço pouco profundo do ribeiro. De imediato, ficava rodeada por uma dúzia de braços, uma dúzia de pernas, seis rapazes lutando para agarrar no meu corpo esguio, erguê-lo no ar e envolvê-lo num nunca mais acabar de brincadeiras, que me faziam rir até às lágrimas.

Podíamos ficar ali até o Sol desaparecer, mergulhando, nadando, brincando ou apenas deitados na margem, inventando histórias, contando piadas, falando sobre a casa, a família, a herdade, os trabalhadores, os animais... Muitas vezes, também nos quedávamos em silêncio, contemplando o céu azul por entre as copas das árvores altas, respirando o ar leve e perfumado, escutando os delicados sons selvagens, suplantados por toda a beleza e a magia que nos envolvia e protegia. Éramos filhos da floresta, filhos da terra, filhos do ribeiro e do lago, filhos do Sol e do Ar. Éramos felizes.

Quando a luz murchava, Bill assumia a liderança e recordava-nos de que era tempo de regressar a casa. Não se ouvia um protesto. Ninguém contestava a autoridade do irmão mais velho. Então, Ron erguia-me nos braços e sentava-me sobre os ombros, carregando-me às cavalitas com a mesma facilidade com que transportaria um cordeirinho. Eu prendia as pernas com força, por baixo dos seus braços, _e _abraçava-o pelo pescoço. Adorava quando o meu irmão corria e o vento me batia na cara, mal me permitindo respirar. Delirava com a sensação de liberdade plena e pura, que entrava em mim e me pejava de vida.

Só diante da Casa Grande é que recordava que Draco não era nosso irmão. Ficava triste quando o via acenar em despedida e correr para a cavalariça. Não compreendia por que não podia entrar connosco, partilhar a nossa casa e a nossa mesa, assim como partilhava as brincadeiras e morava nos nossos corações. Não podia compreender...

Aos cinco anos, eu vivia perfeitamente escudada da maldade do mundo.

A Floresta Sagrada era o nosso santuário, o nosso refúgio, o nosso lar. Crescemos dentro do seu abraço, partilhando segredos, risos e lágrimas. Conhecíamos cada árvore, cada pedra, cada toca e esconderijo dos animais que nela habitavam. O bosque de carvalhos frondosos acalentava-nos. Nós respeitávamos a sua grandeza e agradecíamos a protecção. Nenhuma árvore era cortada ao acaso, nenhum animal caçado desnecessariamente. Havia, entre os nossos, um respeito profundo pela natureza. Crescíamos amando a terra como a uma mãe.

Existiam vários povoados espalhados pela Grande Ilha, cada um governado por um valoroso lorde, mas nenhum tão poderoso e próspero como o de Lorde Arthur Weasley. Guerreiros vigorosos, bem armados e vigilantes, que se confundiam com a floresta como se eles próprios fossem árvores, transformavam os domínios do seu senhor num território inexpugnável.

A Aldeia do Lago ficava implantada no coração da floresta, junto da margem do Lago Encantado. Era ali que os vários ribeiros de nascentes puras que alimentavam a Grande Ilha se fundiam e formavam um círculo de água tão cristalina que reflectia o céu. Mais adiante, a corrente ganhava força, num único braço que rasgava a floresta e tombava pela escarpa rochosa, mergulhando no mar. Em toda a extensão do domínio dos Weasley, a terra era fértil como nenhuma outra e o peixe tão abundante, que quase podíamos apanhá-lo com as mãos.

Um pouco afastada do rebuliço da aldeia, ficava a herdade dos Weasley. Ali vivia a família, os empregados da Casa Grande e da quinta. Não muito longe, à distância de um chamamento, ficavam as instalações dos soldados, que se multiplicavam por pontos estratégicos no interior da floresta.

Apesar dos tempos difíceis em que vivíamos, não havia nenhum sinal de inquietação ou apreensão. O nosso povo sentia-se protegido pelo abrigo da floresta e pelos intricados, altivos e inacessíveis penhascos, no extremo sul, que terminavam abruptamente numa extensão infinita de mar bravio. E, se a geografia só por si representava uma fortaleza, Lorde Arthur assegurava alianças sólidas com os vizinhos. Essas alianças exigiam-lhe muito tempo e atenção, por isso raramente via o meu pai, e a imagem que guardava dele era a de um homem tão grande como severo. Amava-o tanto quanto o temia e, se por um lado ansiava pelo seu regresso, de cada vez que viajava, por outro abençoava as suas ausências, pois os meus irmãos ficavam mais disponíveis para as nossas brincadeiras.

A minha mãe era a mulher mais bonita do mundo e eu inchava de orgulho sempre que afirmavam que estávamos cada dia mais parecidas. Para mim, a Senhora Molly não era só uma mãe, uma companheira, uma amiga; era também uma deusa, a fonte aonde todos íamos buscar a força. A minha mãe não se limitava a ser a senhora da casa e a coordenar o trabalho da herdade na ausência do meu pai. Tinha poderes especiais e usava-os para ajudar aqueles que dela dependiam. Sempre que o permitia, eu ficava junto dela, observando-a enquanto plantava, colhia, secava e misturava ervas, raízes e cascas de árvore, fervia chás e infusões, preparava unguentos e bálsamos. Por vezes, improvisava na tentativa de melhorar o velho conhecimento. E era sempre bem sucedida.

A admiração e o amor pela minha mãe eram partilhados por todos, inclusive pelos aldeões, que recorriam à sua ajuda sempre que sofriam de alguma maleita. Muitas vezes, eu acompanhava-a nas visitas aos doentes e depressa aprendi como sarar uma ferida, imobilizar um osso quebrado, curar um desarranjo das entranhas ou aliviar os malefícios da exposição ao calor. Contudo, o que eu mais gostava, era de assistir aos partos. Não que a minha mãe me deixasse interferir! Para auxiliá-la tinha a sua ama de leite, a incansável Bretta, uma mulher tão grande como uma montanha e tão forte como um carvalho, mas com mãos de fada e palavras de mel nos momentos de aflição. Eu ficava de lado, observando, ansiosa por ajudar, sem me incomodar com o resmungar incessante de Bretta, sobre quão imprópria era a minha presença, opinando que eu deveria estar a aprender a bordar e a costurar; não a molhar toalhas em água quente e a assistir a um espectáculo de aflição, gritos, suor e sangue. Felizmente, a minha mãe era uma mulher prática e decidida. Respondia-lhe que, no futuro, eu seria uma curandeira muito mais habilidosa do que ela própria, e que era importante que começasse a habituar-me aos espinhos do ofício, assim como às doces recompensas. Nada havia de mais belo e comovente que o primeiro choro de um bebé e o sorriso da sua mãe ao aninhá-lo sobre o peito.

Quando eu não estava com a minha mãe, estava com os meus irmãos. Era a mais nova dos seis e a única rapariga. Ser tratada como uma igual pelos rapazes era motivo de orgulho e vaidade. A sua força era a minha força, e eu acreditava acerrimamente que éramos inseparáveis e indestrutíveis.

Bill era onze anos mais velho do que eu. Aos dezasseis, era um homem perfeito, muito parecido com o nosso pai, alto e forte, com ombros largos, braços e pernas poderosos. Os seus cabelos castanho-claros eram tão rebeldes como os meus, mas ele mantinha-os presos com firmeza atrás da cabeça, o que lhe realçava a severidade da expressão e a determinação dos olhos verdes. Desde muito jovem que tinha plena consciência do peso da sua herança. Talvez por isso se dedicasse tanto aos assuntos da herdade e da guarda, em detrimento das nossas brincadeiras.

Seguia-se Ronald, com dois anos de diferença de Bill. Fisicamente, eram muito idênticos, mas tinham personalidades completamente distintas. Se Bill representava o método e a harmonia, Ron era a tempestade, o fogo, um caldeirão em permanente ebulição. Havia nele uma paixão pela vida, pela natureza e pelo mundo, que se estendia para além de nós. Intimamente, sabíamos que nunca poderíamos segurá-lo. Ron era independente, aventureiro e demasiado impulsivo para administrar os assuntos da propriedade. Graças a ele, conhecíamos cada grão da terra que nos rodeava. Contudo, isso não lhe bastava. O seu espírito ansiava por novas descobertas, por aventuras intermináveis para além do mar. Sonhava de olhos abertos e só assim conseguia sobreviver à monotonia dos nossos dias.

Percy nasceu um ano após Ron. Os mais velhos diziam que a sua personalidade era tão sólida como a montanha que sustinha a floresta. Nunca abria a boca sem pensar muito bem no que ia dizer e, por isso, nunca se enganava. As suas palavras estavam carregadas de sabedoria e de contemplação. Por vezes, parecia exprimir-se por enigmas, e eu não alcançava a profundidade dos seus pensamentos. De todos os meus irmãos, era aquele que eu menos conhecia e também o que mais me fascinava. Curiosamente, era também o que mais se assemelhava comigo, pequeno e magro, com longos cabelos negros, rebeldes e encaracolados, olhos vivos e expressivos, verdes e brilhantes.

Percy podia passar o dia na margem do ribeiro, sentado na grande pedra que nós chamávamos "Pedra dos Sábios", de olhos fechados, respirando tão pausadamente como se adormecido. Todavia, nós sabíamos que a sua mente estava em acesa actividade. Se os irmãos mais velhos construíam o mundo com as próprias mãos, ele dissecava-o dentro da cabeça, obtendo explicações lógicas para fenómenos que todos julgávamos indecifráveis e, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo coisas que nenhum de nós conseguia explicar. Era um génio. E esse facto não passou despercebido aos sábios que viviam na orla da floresta, perto do mar. Há muito que os Druidas o observavam atentamente.

Quatro anos depois de Percy, nasceram os gémeos, Frederic e Jorge, iguais como gotas de água; os meus companheiros predilectos de brincadeira. Quando olhava estes irmãos, via uma balança equilibrada. O espírito de Jorge adivinhava-se parecido com o de Bill, e o de Fred com o de Percy. Sempre que podiam, era a companhia desses irmãos que procuravam. Jorge seguia Bill como um cão fiel, esbugalhando os olhos de admiração ao vê-lo treinar no manejo das armas, ansiando por tornar-se tão inteligente e forte como o primogénito. Por seu lado, Fred corria ao encontro de Percy e, invariavelmente, encontrava-o a meditar ou a estudar os livros que coleccionava - diários e anotações, divagações e poemas, desenhos e mapas, presentes de viajantes, comerciantes e amigos que visitavam a propriedade.

Por fim, depois de cinco rapazes, nasci eu, Ginevra Weasley, pequena e endiabrada, completamente alheada de quaisquer assuntos próprios para uma menina. Sob a orientação dos meus irmãos, aprendi a pescar, a caçar, a escalar, a nadar, a montar a cavalo e a manejar algumas armas, se bem que com pouca ou nenhuma destreza. Bill, Ron e Jorge divertiam-se com a minha curiosidade e perseverança. Quando estava cansada, sentava-me junto de Percy e de Fred. Foi com eles que aprendi a ler, a escrever, a contar, os nomes das estrelas, a razão por que os dias se sucedem às noites, o ritmo das marés, a história da minha terra e as histórias de outros povos, entre eles, o povo estranho e perigoso, que se aproximava da nossa costa em grandes e velozes barcos de madeira, movidos a remos e com uma única vela quadrada.

Mas o nosso grupo só ficava completo com Draco.

Draco era filho do mestre de armas do meu pai. A mãe morrera ao dar à luz, suplicando à Senhora Molly que lhe cuidasse do filho. Nessa altura, Ron era um bebé de colo e a minha mãe já estava grávida de Percy. Quando nasci, aprendi a devotar a Draco o mesmo amor que devotava aos outros. Ele era meu irmão, _e _eu não admitia que ninguém dissesse o contrário. Aliás, quando estávamos juntos, era impossível afirmar que não partilhávamos o mesmo sangue, tal a harmonia que reinava entre nós. Só quem olhasse com mais perspicácia é que perceberia que o colar de Draco era diferente.

A história do colar revelava-se simultaneamente estranha e fantástica. Os anciãos contavam que a minha mãe descendia do povo antigo, que vivera na floresta desde o princípio dos tempos e lhe dera o nome de Floresta Sagrada. Havia quem se atrevesse a sussurrar que os meus bisavós haviam sido feiticeiros poderosos e que a minha avó Aranwen herdara o seu poder. Também era sabido que os Seres Superiores não podiam relacionar-se intimamente com os humanos, sob pena de perderem a força mágica. Ora, a lenda continuava com a paixão da minha avó pelo meu avô Cianed, um bravo guerreiro da Grande Ilha. Por ele, Aranwen abdicara do seu poder e assumira uma frágil vida humana. Contudo, para que esse poder não se extinguisse, recolhera sete pedras de cores diferentes do leito do Lago Encantado e depositara nelas as suas habilidades. Com essas pedras fez um colar, lindo de tirar o fôlego e tão valioso que se tornara alvo da cobiça de muitos reinos. Como eu nunca ouvira falar de um rei que tencionasse invadir a ilha para roubar um colar de pedras, acreditava que era aí que terminava a fantasia e começava a realidade.

A minha avó morreu muito jovem, logo após a morte do meu avô. Deixou de herança à sua única filha a imensa propriedade onde vivíamos e um colar muito bonito, mas sem nenhum valor. A Menina Molly cresceu e apaixonou-se por um homem rude e prático, descrente da religião antiga. Lorde Arthur era um senhor da guerra, que só acreditava verdadeiramente no vigor da sua espada. Mal tomou conhecimento da crença popular que envolvia a família da esposa, proibiu qualquer menção ao assunto. Para evitar o descontentamento do marido, a Senhora Molly dividiu as sete pedras do colar pelos filhos. Bill foi o primeiro a receber uma, a verde, suspensa num fio tecido pelas mãos da própria mãe. Ron recebeu a vermelha, Percy a branca, Fred a amarela, Jorge a violeta e eu a azul. A sétima permanecia guardada e era cor de laranja.

Porque Draco não podia ter um colar como o nosso, eu mergulhei no Lago Encantado até que encontrei a pedra mais perfeita, repleta de veios de muitas cores. A minha mãe concordou em tecer o fio e Draco jurou que jamais o tiraria do pescoço. Afinal, o seu amuleto tinha todas as nossas cores; tinha um pouco de cada um de nós.

Eu era muito pequena quando aquilo aconteceu. Não sei precisar o dia, mas lembro-me de que o Sol brilhava alto e que todos descansávamos na margem do ribeiro, depois de termos nadado até à exaustão.

Percy sentara-se na Pedra dos Sábios, em posição de meditação, com os olhos fechados erguidos ao céu. Bill, Ron e Draco conversavam sobre os cavalos que o meu pai trouxera da sua última viagem por mar, dois belos exemplares, ainda muito jovens e rebeldes. Ron e Draco tinha sido incumbidos de treiná-los e mal cabiam em si com tanto entusiasmo. Não muito longe, Fred e eu jogávamos às pedrinhas. Jorge não quisera unir-se a nós e divertia-se a destruir o jogo. Sempre paciente, Fred recomeçava. Mas eu não possuía a sua tolerância. Estava a ferver de raiva e sentia vontade de saltar sobre Jorge e dar-lhe umas palmadas. Porém, também sabia que ele era muito alto e mais forte. Se o confrontasse directamente, seria afastada como um mosquito e alvo da zombaria dos presentes. De todos, Jorge era quem mais gostava de me arreliar e, quando eu perdia as estribeiras e o atacava, ele segurava-me na cabeça e mantinha-me afastada do seu corpo, deixando-me a praguejar e a esmurrar o ar, enquanto os outros assistiam divertidos. Quanto mais furiosa ficava, mais me descontrolava e mais eles riam da minha impotência. Desta vez, seria diferente!

Fred lançou as pedras e, no mesmo instante, o gémeo saltou por cima do jogo, arruinando tudo. Gritei enraivecida e, instintivamente, estendi o braço sobre as pedras e na direcção de Jorge. Estas ergueram-se no ar, como que agarradas por um vento brusco e violento e precipitaram-se sobre o meu irritante irmão. Ele voltara-se para troçar de nós e assistiu ao meu arrebatamento. Ficou sem reacção, fulminado de espanto. As pedras chocaram contra o seu corpo e caíram no chão. Ofegante e estremecendo de raiva, eu encontrei o olhar esbugalhado de Jorge, cujo queixo quase tocava no chão.

- Como foi que fizeste isso?

De imediato, Percy estava junto de nós, e eu pensei que aquela fora uma manifestação das suas inúmeras habilidades. Ele conseguia mover objectos com a força da mente e acender a lareira sem precisar de fazer fogo. Eu acreditava que esses eram dons com que a natureza brindara apenas o meu irmão.

- Ela não tocou nas pedras! - Continuou Fred, despertando a curiosidade dos restantes. - Eu vi...

- Chega, Fred - cortou Percy mansamente, mas com firmeza. - Estás a assustá-la!

- Eu não queria magoar o Jorge - arquejei aflita, pensando que cometera uma falta grave. - Juro que não queria!

Jorge abraçou-me apaziguadoramente.

- Não me magoaste, irmãzinha. Juro!

- Ela não tocou nas pedras? - Perguntava Bill incrédulo. Estavam todos ao meu redor. Percy ajoelhou-se diante de mim, murmurando:

- Eu também vi. Levei anos para conseguir fazer o que a Gin fez sem pensar. - Prendeu-me os ombros frágeis e forçou-me a encará-lo. - Não te assustes, irmãzinha. O que aconteceu foi uma revelação da tua força. Não tens de temer ou de te envergonhar da tua habilidade. Apenas tens de aprender a controlá-la... Eu tratarei disso!

Mais tarde, Percy explicou-me que tudo o que nos rodeava era composto por pequenos grãos, aos quais chamou partículas. Se eu agarrasse na terra da margem e a moldasse nas mãos, obteria uma bola grande e sólida; mas, se a apertasse com força, ela voltaria a transformar-se em minúsculos grãos. Quando eu tocava numa árvore, sentia-a dura e indestrutível. Porém, se cravasse os dedos na casca, podia arrancar pedaços e, quando a cortava, obtinha um pó fino. A água era ainda mais divertida. À primeira vista parecia sólida e tínhamos a ilusão de que podíamos caminhar sobre ela. Porém, na realidade, não era assim. Fugia do nosso corpo, escapava-se por entre os dedos... O lago não passava de pequenas gotas, que continham outras pequenas gotas e por aí fora, até ser-me impossível conceber o tamanho e a forma.

- E nisso que tens de te concentrar - dizia Percy. - Quando olhas para um objecto, deves imaginar como se divide, pequenas partículas dentro de pequenas partículas, até sentires a sua energia. Quando a encontrares, poderás controlá-la.

Cresci a ouvir narrativas da guerra travada entre o meu povo e os povos das terras geladas do Norte. Os nossos descreviam os inimigos como gigantes brutais e ignorantes, rudes e feios, com cabelos amarelos ou vermelhos e barbas repletas de sujidade, sem alma e com a capacidade de se transformarem em bestas selvagens, tais como ursos ou lobos, durante as batalhas. O seu bafo pestilento era suficiente para aniquilar um homem desprevenido. Lutavam com a ferocidade de mil demónios e sem nenhum propósito a não ser matar, destruir e pilhar.

Uma história antiga, transmitida de geração em geração, relatava a forma como haviam invadido um convento cristão, assassinado os religiosos, roubado ouro, prata e jóias, entre outros objectos de valor, e destruído tudo o que não podiam saquear. Chegaram por mar, em fabulosos barcos de madeira que cortavam as águas como as flechas rasgam o ar e ancoravam na areia graças aos cascos rasos. Os monges, ocupados com os afazeres espirituais, nem se aperceberam dos gigantes bárbaros que avançavam sobre eles, empunhando espadas e machados. A chacina foi brutal e nenhuma vida poupada. Rápidos como o vento, os Viquingues executaram a sua esmagadora invasão sem encontrarem resistência e desapareceram num abrir e fechar de olhos, como uma praga de insectos famintos que deixa para trás uma colheita devastada.

Verão após Verão, os ataques a alvos religiosos repetiram-se, sempre rápidos e eficazes, sempre devastadores e sangrentos, causando repulsa e revolta entre o povo e os governantes. Mesmo durante a mais impiedosa das guerras, os templos, conventos, igrejas e os seus religiosos eram respeitados pelos guerreiros, quaisquer que fossem as suas crenças. Os Viquingues ignoravam todas as leis do mundo civilizado, tornando-se malditos e proscritos. Era impossível prever onde atacariam de seguida, e eram tão céleres que escapavam sempre, vitoriosos, incólumes e impunes. Não tardaram a atacar os povoados, matando sem distinção, violando as mulheres, raptando as crianças e roubando os cavalos, o gado e os cereais, para depois partirem, deixando as habitações em chamas.

Durante gerações, foram-se aproximando perigosamente das nossas costas. Antes de eu nascer, Lorde Cearnach McKie, o nosso vizinho mais próximo, que controlava grande parte da costa, juntamente com Lorde Arthur e outros poderosos aliados, construíram uma frota que repeliu com eficácia os avanços dos Nórdicos. Todavia, o momento de glória sucedeu quando eu dava os primeiros passos e ainda nada sabia sobre a crueldade da vida. Comandando a poderosa frota numa missão de caça aos selvagens, Lorde Arthur e Lorde Cearnach haviam surpreendido os barcos viquingues avançando sobre o território dos Aliados. Sem hesitação, enfrentaram-nos, incendiaram e afundaram os fabulosos navios. Poucos bárbaros escaparam à justiça do nosso povo. Esse dia era celebrado com entusiasmo pelo meu pai e seus aliados e tropas pois, a partir daí, não mais ouvíramos falar de Viquingues nas nossas águas.

Todos adorávamos escutar a forma corajosa e feroz como o nosso pai enfrentara a praga maldita. As únicas pessoas a quem essa narrativa parecia incomodar eram a Senhora Molly e Percy. Sempre que se aflorava o assunto, ambos se desculpavam e ausentavam. No meu entender, essa atitude era explicável. Tanto a minha mãe como o meu irmão possuíam almas puras e amavam a paz. A simples menção da guerra e das suas consequências deixava-os angustiados. Quanto a mim, essa história enchia-me de orgulho. Era reconfortante saber que nada, nem ninguém, podia ameaçar o harmonioso equilíbrio do meu mundo.

N/A: Olá pessoal! Bem, como no próprio resumo da fic diz, a história pertence a Sandra Carvalho, eu apenas decidi mudar alguns dos nomes das personagens que ela criou para os da J.K.

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu! Não deixem de comentar

Até ao próximo capitulo!


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Eu tinha onze anos quando Fiona nasceu. Foi um parto muito complicado e, apesar de todos tentarem disfarçar a apreensão, eu já assistira a nascimentos suficientes para saber que a vida da minha mãe estava por um fio. Quando Bretta me expulsou do quarto, foi Jorge quem me recolheu nos braços. Li-lhe nos olhos que a sua dor era tão forte como a minha.

Sem saber porquê, lembrei-me de algo que acontecera semanas antes. Eu estava na aldeia com a minha mãe, cuidando de um garoto que caíra de uma árvore e magoara uma perna. A Senhora Molly improvisara uma tala para imobilizar o osso e ligara-o com cuidado. Tive de auxiliá-la, pois a sua barriga já estava muito grande e a minha mãe tinha dificuldade em movimentar-se. Aquele pequeno exercício deixou-a exausta. Felizmente, a carroça que nos trouxera esperava-nos à porta. O criado preparava-se para ajudar-nos a subir, quando uma velha apareceu do nada e se agarrou à minha mãe.

- Que senhora tão formosa! - arranhara numa voz que me gelara por dentro. - E que lindo bebé que aí tem! Deixe-me tocá-lo!

Antes que alguém conseguisse detê-la, já pusera as mãos encarquilhadas e ossudas sobre o ventre da Senhora Molly. O nosso criado afastou-a com brusquidão e a minha mãe subiu para a carroça, ofegando com o esforço. Eu saltei atrás dela, receando que a sinistra criatura me tocasse. Enquanto a carroça se afastava, avistei-a pela última vez. Era alta, mas fora curvada pelo peso da idade. Estava tão magra que a roupa lhe caía sem forma pelo corpo e o rosto era só ossos e olhos. E que olhos! Eu nunca vira tal cor. Eram de um castanho-avermelhado e brilhante; uma cor que alguns fios do seu cabelo branco ainda conservavam. Devia ter sido extremamente bela quando jovem. Ficou parada, observando a carroça a afastar-se, com um sorriso estranho bailando no rosto. Já não me parecia tão corcunda. Estremeci e desviei o olhar. Tive a certeza de que, se realmente existiam bruxas, eu estava diante de uma.

A minha mãe recusou-se a comentar o acidente, como se este não tivesse importância. Porém, nessa noite, sentiu-se indisposta e teve de pedir auxílio. Fora o bebé que dera a volta, explicaram-me. Mas eu não fiquei convencida.

Depois disso, a Senhora Molly não voltou a ficar bem, mas havia sempre uma explicação, e o tempo foi apagando o incidente da minha memória. Todavia, agora recordava-o e sentia-me gelar de horror. Forcei-me a acalmar e censurei-me por deixar a imaginação dominar-me. Aquela mulher tenebrosa não passava de uma velha senil e esfomeada, que ninguém vira até então e ninguém voltara a ver. Certamente vivia escondida na floresta, definhando, embrenhada na sua loucura. Pensar nela, neste momento crítico, só iria atrair o azar.

Bill também estava branco como cera, forçando-se a simular uma serenidade que não sentia. Pensei que o meu irmão mais velho era o único pai que eu conhecia. Onde estava Lorde Arthur quando precisávamos dele? Bill enviara um mensageiro ao seu encontro, mas o nosso pai ainda não se dignara a aparecer.

Tentei recordar quanto tempo, nos últimos anos, o senhor da casa passara com a família. Muito pouco. E eu detestara cada dia. Lorde Arthur tornara-se muito exigente com os filhos, começando a levar Bill nas suas viagens e, por fim, Ron. E, se eu inicialmente pensara que Ron se sentiria feliz com a mudança e a oportunidade de viajar, depressa me desenganei. Pai e filho tinham personalidades incompatíveis. Ron dizia sempre o que pensava e, embora não faltasse ao respeito a Lorde Arthur, não se deixava dominar. Não concordava com as alianças que o pai mantinha com certos vizinhos. Achava-as subversivas e perigosas e não tinha nenhum pejo em afirmá-lo abertamente. Não conseguiam trocar duas palavras sem discutir.

Percy também se tornara uma vítima do braço forte do nosso pai. Lorde Arthur não entendia a alma erudita do filho e abominava a sua fraqueza. Um homem tinha de saber manejar uma arma, dominar um cavalo, decepar a cabeça de outro homem num campo de batalha sem hesitação. De que lhe serviria o velho conhecimento quando os Viquingues atacassem? E foi assim que Percy se viu forçado a abandonar os livros e as artes espirituais para treinar as artes da guerra, desde que o Sol nascia até que se punha, para recuperar o tempo que perdera em relação aos irmãos.

Mas um homem não pode negar a sua natureza, a vontade da sua alma, e fugir ao destino. Quando pousava a arma, Percy corria para os amados livros e sacrificava noites de sono para prosseguir nos estudos. As consequências do seu esforço foram quase fatais. Pela primeira vez, vi a minha mãe insurgir-se contra a autoridade do meu pai. E, nesse dia, tive a agradável surpresa de descobrir que, apesar de imaginá-lo desligado da família e de todos os valores que o haviam tornado um homem adorado e respeitado pelo povo, que o seguia cegamente, Lorde Arthur ainda amava a esposa. A Senhora Molly fê-lo perceber que nem todos os seus filhos tinham de ser grandes guerreiros. E Percy recuperou a sua vida.

Nem mesmo eu escapava ao olho crítico e severo do nosso pai. Sempre que me via aparecer com as faces afogueadas, os olhos brilhantes, os cabelos desgrenhados e o vestido ensopado e sujo, Lorde Arthur enrubescia de fúria. A experiência ensinou-me a regressar das brincadeiras pela porta da cozinha e só aparecer diante do senhor da casa depois de ter tomado banho e trocado de roupa. Nessa altura, o meu pai sentava-me sobre uma perna e perguntava-me sobre os progressos nos estudos. Demorei a perceber que a minha inteligência o divertia e enchia de orgulho. À sua maneira, o meu pai amava-me, por isso perdoava a minha incapacidade de agir como uma rapariga e permitia que continuasse a minha aventura clandestina, por um mundo intelectual e físico que pertencia exclusivamente aos homens. Todavia, eu sabia que essa tolerância estava condenada. Antes de partir para mais uma visita ao seu maior aliado, Cearnach McKie, ouvira-o dizer à minha mãe:

- A Ginevra está a crescer e precisa de aprender a comportar-se como deve ser, ou nenhum homem de posição desejará desposá-la. Agora que as fronteiras estão seguras, terei mais disponibilidade para ficar junto de vós e vigiar a educação dos nossos filhos. A Ginevra exige uma atenção especial. Não quero tornar a vê-la a correr pelos campos como um cabrito, ou misturada nas brincadeiras dos rapazes. Pode continuar a estudar, mas terá de adquirir as maneiras de uma senhora.

Nesse ponto eu fugira, sem coragem para continuar a escutar. As palavras do meu pai soavam-me a uma sentença de morte. Imaginava que a minha liberdade estava tão ameaçada como a de Percy estivera. E se, no caso do meu irmão, o nosso pai reconsiderara, no meu, seria pouco provável que o fizesse. Afinal, eu era uma rapariga e, brevemente, seria uma mulher. Lorde Arthur não perderia a oportunidade de casar-me com o herdeiro de um dos seus aliados para fortalecer uma posição mais frágil.

Agora, a minha mãe corria perigo de morte e Lorde Arthur tardava, provavelmente a discutir uma estratégia de combate com McKie, em redor de uma mesa repleta de iguarias e bom vinho, aquecido pelo calor de uma lareira. Nunca lhe perdoaria! Nunca!

- Vem, Gin! - murmurou Fred ao meu ouvido.

Fui conduzida até ao quarto de Percy como uma sonâmbula. Pasmei ao ver as dezenas de velas que ardiam, colocadas em locais precisos, formando um padrão mais antigo que o próprio tempo. No centro, Percy desenhara um círculo de protecção. Não esperara por nós. Já se sentara no chão, com as pernas recolhidas, as palmas das mãos voltadas para cima e os olhos fechados em profunda concentração. À nossa volta, os quatro Elementos reinavam: a janela aberta deixava entrar o Ar, o Fogo ardia esperto na lareira e nas velas, o círculo fora desenhado com Terra e não tive de procurar muito pela vasilha cheia de Água.

Questionei-me sobre o que Lorde Arthur pensaria desta manifestação da velha fé; da evocação da magia que os antigos controlavam e que se perdia rapidamente com o passar do tempo e as exigências da nova religião. O meu pai estava a converter-se ao Cristianismo e, apesar de não se atrever a impô-lo à esposa, ou a proibir os sábios de visitarem a nossa casa para conversarem com Percy, não era do seu agrado que a nossa mãe nos transmitisse o conhecimento antigo, ou que o filho ultrapassasse os limiares do estudo e passasse à prática os ensinamentos dos druidas.

Em silêncio, sentei-me diante de Percy e dei a mão a Fred. Em teoria, entendia o suficiente de magia para saber que o círculo só resultaria se a energia fluísse ordeiramente por entre nós, do mais velho ao mais novo. O meu coração batia de aflição ao pensar que Bill, influenciado pela fé do nosso pai, não concordaria com este procedimento.

Jorge entrou de seguida e sentou-se ao lado de Fred, sem dizer uma palavra. A sua mão fechou-se sobre a do gémeo e a de Percy, que continuava imóvel, como se a nossa presença já não pudesse alcançá-lo. Ron chegou, quase no mesmo instante, e ocupou o seu lugar. Concluí que sabia muito pouco acerca dos meus irmãos. O que estava a acontecer era totalmente adverso à educação que Lorde Arthur impingira aos rapazes e, no entanto, lá estava o rebelde Ron, rendido a uma força superior à sua, sentado com as pernas encolhidas, uma mão apertando fortemente a de Percy e a outra aguardando pelo que eu supunha ser um milagre.

- Não te aflijas, Gin - murmurou Fred, como se ouvisse os meus pensamentos. - Ele virá.

De facto, mal acabara de proferir estas palavras e já a porta se abria, dando passagem a Bill. O primogénito dos Weasley avançou em silêncio e sentou-se ao meu lado. Quando a sua mão apertou a minha, senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Há muito que não chorava. Começara por fazer-me forte diante dos rapazes e acabara por aprender a inutilidade dessa manifestação de fraqueza. Porém, agora, não conseguia evitá-la.

Subitamente, a voz de Percy flutuou no nosso espírito e percebi que ele estivera sempre consciente da nossa presença, de todos os movimentos, de cada batida de coração:

"_O amor deu-nos vida. Nascemos do Sol, do Ar, da Água e da Terra. Somos filhos da Natureza. Somos seis, mas somos um só..."_

Enquanto a voz serena, contudo poderosa, fluía em mim, senti que o meu espírito se separava do corpo e elevava, pairando como um pássaro ao sabor do vento. Podia ver-me, do topo desta estranha realidade descoberta, sentada entre os meus irmãos, partilhando de um momento único da existência. A cama de Percy estava imaculadamente arrumada. A lareira ardia com um fulgor esplendoroso. Pequenas velas cintilavam em padrões de harmonia. As cortinas esvoaçavam. Para lá da janela escancarada, as estrelas chamavam-me e fui incapaz de resistir ao desafio. O vento acariciava-me o rosto, entrelaçando-se nos cabelos. No quarto grande, Bretta encorajava a minha mãe a manter-se consciente. A Senhora Molly cedia ao cansaço...

- _Não morras, mamã! Precisamos de ti!_

Queria permanecer ali, mas o vento arrastou-me para longe, sobre a copa das árvores, até as luzes da casa desaparecerem e as estrelas se apagarem. A escuridão tornou-se demasiado cruel para conseguir suportá-la. Estava por todo o lado e trespassava-me o corpo, com unhas afiadas como espadas de gelo.

Gritei. Gritei. Gritei... Mas não me ouvi. Pela primeira vez conheci o medo.

Lá muito em baixo, as ondas do mar rebentavam com ferocidade contra o penhasco e desfaziam-se em jactos de espuma. O vento empurrou-me para o interior de uma espiral de turbulência que testou a resistência dos meus ossos. Pensei que os membros iriam separar-se do corpo, com a violência da pressão. E havia uma voz no ar:

"_A laranja será corrompida, para sempre perdida..."_

Brotava do nada e enchia-me a cabeça.

"_A violeta tombará, decepada pela traição..."_

Furava-me os ouvidos e rasgava-me a alma.

"_A verde penderá sem glória, sob a lâmina gelada..."_

Tinha o timbre sonante da desgraça e a frieza seca da morte.

"_A vermelha sucumbirá, vítima da própria condição..."_

Tentei tapar os ouvidos. Tentei ignorá-la. Mas era impossível!

"_A branca vagueará sem rumo, na bruma do esquecimento..."_

Entranhava-se na pele e gelava o sangue.

"_A azul falhará, por fraqueza e inaptidão..."_

Esmagava qualquer força. Destroçava toda a esperança.

"_A amarela finará, devassada na essência..."_

Até eu desejar a morte para não ter de escutá-la.

"_E quando a luz se apagar..."_

Até eu ansiar pelo fim de tudo, que me traria a libertação.

"_É chegado o reino das trevas..."_

Até eu me entregar ao desespero.

"_O reino das trevas..."_

E a voz possuir-me e dominar-me.

"_Trevas..."_

Senti a mente explodir quando o vento me cuspiu para o vazio. Lá em baixo o mar esperava-me, negro e imenso. E eu caía e gritava. Caía e gritava... Caía...

Já não conseguia gritar. A água rodeava-me e era o meu mundo; o princípio e o fim de tudo. Ergui os olhos ao céu e desafiei a tempestade. Não compreendia o "como" nem o "porquê". Só sabia que aquela tormenta tinha de ter fim se eu desejava subsistir. E, no momento em que o relâmpago me atingiu, vi-me diante de um homem; um desconhecido alto como uma torre, com cabelos compridos da cor do Sol, olhos da cor do céu e um rosto belo, tão perfeito como o de uma criatura encantada. Falava uma língua que eu desconhecia, mas entendi cada palavra que os lábios trémulos murmuravam:

- _Diz o meu nome..._

Fui devassada por uma emoção impossível de dominar; um tremor que nunca sentira. Tentei falar, mas a garganta apertou-se, estrangulada. Novo esforço e o vento colheu-me violentamente e arrastou-me para longe. Estava outra vez sobre o mar, à deriva... Um mar tão grande que não tinha princípio nem fim. Lá em baixo, criaturas enormes rasgavam a água, mergulhando e desaparecendo, para depois voltarem a emergir, belas e majestosas, soltando esguichos de espuma que tocavam o céu. Já as vira antes, num dos livros de Percy, esboçadas pelo punho de um velho marinheiro. Mergulharam e desapareceram. A floresta abriu-me os braços e as luzes de casa acolheram-me com entusiasmo. Pela janela do quarto da minha mãe, vi Bretta sorrir e ouvi-a exclamar por entre lágrimas de alegria:

- É uma menina!

E a minha mãe também sorria, enquanto as cores lhe retornavam timidamente às faces. Estava exausta, mas vencera a batalha contra a morte. No quarto de Percy, eu continuava de olhos fechados e de mãos dadas com Bill e Fred.

Lentamente, regressei a mim, trémula, com o coração prestes a rebentar. Reaprender a respirar foi um esforço. Surpreendi o olhar de Percy preso no meu rosto, com uma intensidade que me arrepiou. Aos poucos, um a um, todos despertaram, e o instinto revelou-me que não fora a única a ter visões. No centro do círculo, os símbolos desenhados brilhavam como se possuíssem luz, e eu podia jurar que se haviam alterado. A porta abriu-se, não me dando tempo para reflectir. Draco entrou de rompante, ofegando de excitação enquanto exclamava:

- A vossa mãe está bem! E o bebé já nasceu!

- É uma menina! - gritei sem pensar. E desatei a correr para fora do quarto, sem esperar pela reacção dos meus irmãos.

Jamais esquecerei o que senti quando peguei em Fiona pela primeira vez. Devia regozijar-me. Devia amá-la apaixonadamente a partir desse instante. Mas não consegui. Dei por mim a sentir repulsa pela minha irmã e a odiar-me por isso. Como era possível não gostar de um bebé? Já pegara em dezenas e adorara-os a todos. Devia adorar este ainda mais, porque era carne da minha carne, sangue do meu sangue! Mas a sensação de rejeição era mais forte do que a vontade. Entreguei a menina a Bretta e concentrei-me na minha mãe. O perigo já passara, e a Senhora Molly estava muito feliz.

- Desculpai-me se vos assustei, meus filhos adorados. Nunca poderei agradecer-vos o suficiente pelo que fizestes.

Ela sabia! Mesmo travando uma luta sem tréguas, a nossa mãe apercebera-se do nosso esforço. Olhei para Percy e inchei de orgulho por ser sua irmã; por ter participado de algo tão puro, maravilhoso e mágico.

No exterior da casa, gerava-se um burburinho que terminou numa estridente agitação. Lorde Arthur acabara de chegar e não vinha só. A comitiva de convidados era liderada por Lorde Cearnach. Não era habitual termos visitas e a ideia desagradava-me profundamente. A minha mãe não se encontrava em condições de receber.

Engoli a indignação, enquanto via o meu pai agarrar na nova filha, aninhá-la contra o peito e beijá-la longamente na testa. Afundei-me, mais uma vez, numa penosa repulsa. A hipótese de a minha rejeição ser causada pelo ciúme deixava-me agoniada. Eu não tinha por que invejar Fiona! Eu era amada e acarinhada por todos os que adorava. O ciúme não era a resposta para a minha agonia. Qual era, então, a resposta?

Sabia que iria encontrá-lo ali, na margem do ribeiro, sentado sobre a sua pedra - a Pedra dos Sábios. Deslizei para o seu lado e imitei-lhe a posição de meditação. A mão suave fechou-se na minha. Um arrepio de conforto percorreu-me e fiquei em paz. Passado algum tempo, abrimos os olhos e sorrimos. Foi a primeira vez que consegui encarar Percy sem me sentir nervosa.

- Cresceste - murmurou apreciativamente. - E eu nem percebi! É difícil admitir que estás prestes a transformar-te numa mulher. Para mim, serás sempre a menina que deu luz aos anos mais felizes da minha vida. Todos nós te recordaremos assim, Gin, mesmo quando os teus caracóis negros estiverem brancos de sabedoria. Todos viveremos suspensos no brilho dos teus olhos, na melodia do teu riso... Tu és a força que nos une e nos sustém. Sem ti, o Sol não nasceria e a vida finaria sem sabor. Tu és mágica, e a magia flui através de ti para os que te rodeiam. Nunca te esqueças disso...

O que Percy dizia podia ser lisonjeiro, mas não fazia sentido. Eu não passava de uma pirralha que só se distinguia deles porque usava um vestido! Certamente as emoções que enfrentara, há pouco, o haviam perturbado. Ele, sim, era força e magia! Por sua causa estávamos a respirar livremente; a rir, e não a chorar uma perda irreparável.

- O que fizeste esta noite foi fantástico! - exclamei fascinada. - Tu tens poderes maravilhosos...

- Eu não o fiz sozinho, Gin! - interrompeu mansamente, como se estivesse a ensinar-me a mais elementar das lições. - Sem a tua ajuda, teria sido impossível. És muito jovem e ainda não tens noção do poder que vive em ti e que cresce a cada instante. Mas o tempo ensinar-te-á e, um dia, não precisarás de nós para fazer magia.

Fiquei muda. O luar iluminava o olhar de Percy, que reflectia a minha estupefacção. Engoli em seco, tentando encontrar um sentido nas suas palavras. Não consegui.

- Não estou a compreender - murmurei, enrouquecida pela secura da garganta.

Ele desviou o rosto, fixando o olhar na bruma densa que nos rodeava. Por um instante, tudo o que se ouviu foi o cântico suave do ribeiro, o coaxar dos sapos, o assobio dos insectos...

- Um dia compreenderás... Brevemente! Até lá, busca a sabedoria dentro de ti e a força nos Elementos. Quando pensares que atingiste o limite e sentires o desespero queimar-te por dentro, lembra-te de que és filha da Natureza e que nós somos teus irmãos. Na vida e na morte, somos seis, mas somos um só...

O seu discurso assustava-me. Não era apenas o que dizia, mas a forma como o fazia. Cada palavra, cada pausa, era um prenúncio de desgraça. Percy nunca fora pessimista. Pelo contrário, mesmo quando só tinha motivos para desesperar, como quando o nosso pai quisera transformá-lo numa pessoa diferente, nunca perdera a luz que o guiava. Agora, porém, parecia abalado, coberto e sufocado por um manto de tristeza. Tentava transmitir-me algo que não podia declarar abertamente. E eu não estava a alcançá-lo.

- Já não somos seis, Percy - notei a medo, sentindo a pele arrepiar-se. - A Fiona nasceu...

Seguiu-se outro longo silêncio. Subitamente, parecia que todas as criaturas tinham parado, à escuta. Só ouvia o lamento do ribeiro e o murmúrio das árvores.

- Nós seremos sempre seis - recomeçou Percy, num tom profundo que me fez estremecer. - A Fiona nunca será como nós. Sei que também compreendes isso. Este dia modificou as nossas vidas de forma irreparável. Eu vi o futuro, Gin. E o que me foi revelado deixou-me muito triste. Brevemente, tudo irá mudar. E as mudanças trarão ventos de discórdia, dor, sangue e muitas lágrimas. Terás de ser corajosa, querida irmã. Terás de ser forte para que nós possamos buscar força em ti. Tu és a luz que brilha dentro de cada um de nós. Se te apagares, estaremos perdidos.

Agora eu estava aterrada!

- O que foi que viste, Percy?

- Não posso dizer-te - respondeu prontamente, quase com brusquidão. - Acredito que o futuro é construído a cada passo, alterado em cada encruzilhada. Falar do que vi influenciará irremediavelmente as decisões de cada um. Isso não deve, não pode acontecer! Temos de ser livres para escolher ou a vida deixará de fazer sentido. Todos tivemos visões. Cada um de nós terá de lidar com a sua, como um exercício doloroso de solidão.

Encolhi os ombros, sentindo-me cada vez mais apavorada.

- Como posso lidar com algo que não entendo? - argumentei aflita. - Até hoje só vi o mar uma vez, ao longe e, no entanto, flutuei sobre ele com uma voz dentro da cabeça. Uma voz que doía... Falava em cores...

- Guarda a tua visão dentro da mente - cortou ele com severidade. - No momento certo saberás o seu significado, e não antes!

Senti frio. O meu corpo era trespassado por milhares de pequenas agulhas geladas. Tinham sido muitas emoções para um único dia e, quanto mais pensava, mais confusa ficava. O desconforto aumentava a cada fôlego. Desejei voltar para casa e afundar-me na cama. Sabia que não conseguiria arrancar mais nada de Percy por muito que insistisse.

- Partirei em breve - anunciou subitamente. - Os sábios desejam ajudar-me na aprendizagem. É uma grande honra que não posso recusar.

- Não estás a falar a sério! - retorqui sobressaltada, corando de indignação. - Não podes ir! Não podes deixar a família, a casa... Não podes deixar-me!

O carinho do meu irmão encobriu-lhe a tristeza da expressão.

- Eu não irei para longe e estarei ao teu lado sempre que precisares. Tens de entender, Gin... O nosso mundo já não tem muito para oferecer-me. Preciso de crescer, estudar, preparar-me para o futuro. Junto dos sábios poderei desenvolver as minhas capacidades Se permanecer aqui, acabarei por estagnar, definhar e tornar-me num fardo para todos vós e para mim.

Reagi instintivamente, atirando-me ao seu pescoço e exclamando num sopro de aflição:

- Eu não quero que vás! A mãe está doente. Precisa de ti! Todos nós precisamos...

Percy abraçou-me com força e beijou-me os cabelos, antes de murmurar-me ao ouvido:

- O meu pensamento e o meu coração estarão sempre convosco. Sei que é difícil, mas um dia compreenderás que não tive escolha. Não estou a ser egoísta! Estou a ser prático. O destino vem ao meu encontro, e eu não posso voltar-lhe as costas e negar o que sou.

Por alguma estranha razão, as suas palavras fizeram sentido. Rendi-me à irreversibilidade da sua decisão. Percy nunca se enganava.

Percy fazia sempre o que era devido. Tinha de confiar nele e ajudá-lo ao invés de contestá-lo. Imaginava que a Visão lhe mostrara coisas muito graves, para impeli-lo tão bruscamente naquela direcção.

Percebi-me subitamente exausta e o seu abraço tornou-se um bálsamo para o cansaço. Entreguei-me à doçura do meu irmão, sem alento para decifrar os seus enigmas.

Quando Percy afirmou que as nossas vidas haviam mudado, não pensei que as consequências se manifestassem tão abruptamente. Logo na manhã seguinte, Lorde Arthur chamou os filhos à sua presença e instruiu-nos para que nada faltasse aos convidados. Comunicou-nos que planeava ficar um longo período em casa e que usaria esse tempo para concluir o treino de Bill e Ron. Também esperava ver grandes progressos nas habilidades dos gémeos. Curiosamente, Percy ficou de fora das suas observações e exigências. Perguntei-me se já saberia das intenções dos druidas. Se as conhecia, não possuía ousadia para contrariá-las. A experiência ensinara-o a não subestimar o poder da fé antiga.

Lorde Cearnach fizera-se acompanhar pela filha, uma rapariga de dezasseis anos, alta, esbelta, de longos cabelos cor de melaço, lisos como as crinas de um cavalo, chamada Melody. Não simpatizei com ela. E ainda mal sonhava com o que me esperava! Dos seis, seria eu quem enfrentaria as maiores mudanças. O plano do meu pai era simples: eu iria acompanhar Melody e aprenderia tudo o que ela generosamente se oferecera para me ensinar. Os dias das cavalgadas pelos campos, dos banhos no ribeiro e no lago, das brincadeiras com os rapazes, haviam terminado. Eu devia cuidar da casa, já que a saúde da minha mãe a manteria afastada da vida doméstica por algum tempo, assim como continuar a prestar auxílio aos aldeões, em seu lugar. Tinha também de adquirir as maneiras refinadas de uma dama. O meu pai desejava resultados rápidos e não admitia um esboço de protesto.

Esperei que os meus irmãos viessem em meu auxílio. Esperei em vão! Parecia que todos se resignavam a uma sorte que os transcendia. Nem mesmo Ron protestou. Mais tarde, descobri que o olhar azul estrelado de Melody o distraíra da minha infelicidade.

McKie partiu, mas a filha ficou com a criada pessoal. Não parecia ter nenhuma intenção de desaparecer com a irritante costura, os insuportáveis bordados ou a música intragável. Soube pela própria Melody, enquanto me debatia com a agulha _e _a linha, e picava os dedos pela milésima vez, que seria Lorde Cearnach, e não Lorde Arthur, quem visitaria os Aliados desta vez, já que o meu pai precisava de ficar perto da esposa, cuja saúde se mantinha débil e assustadoramente instável. Encontrei-me, pois, presa àquela criatura enfadonha, que não sabia falar uma língua que não a de berço, não percebia nada de história ou de geografia, e achava qualquer actividade física, para além de dançar, um esforço intolerável.

Os meus irmãos, contudo, pareciam adorá-la. Bill e Ron rivalizavam pela sua atenção, dedicando todo o tempo que lhes sobrava dos treinos e do trabalho na herdade a ouvi-la tocar harpa, ou entoar uma doce canção de embalar. Ficavam paralisados de pasmo e encanto ao vê-la passar, arrastando as longas saias e bamboleando as ancas. Derretiam-se quando ela sorria e piscava os olhos sedutoramente. Tornaram-se dois autênticos imbecis!

Até a minha mãe se rendera à doce Melody e, tenho de admitir, ela foi uma preciosa ajuda nos cuidados com Fiona. A bebé tinha uma saúde deveras frágil, e a Senhora Molly passava os dias a administrar-lhe vapores, unguentos e orações. Eu continuava a experimentar a indesejada aversão, algo que a minha mãe depressa percebeu, porque eu era incapaz de dissimulá-la. De cada vez que pegava na menina ao colo, tinha vontade de arrancar-lhe a pedra cor de laranja, herança da nossa avó, do pescoço. Era uma urgência irracional que me angustiava e mantinha afastada. Sabia que o meu distanciamento magoava a minha mãe, mas não conseguia evitá-lo. Certo dia, ouvi Melody justificar-me:

- A Ginny estava habituada a ser a única filha e a reunir todas as atenções dos pais e dos irmãos. É natural que sinta ciúmes. Mas é uma boa menina e tenho a certeza de que depressa os superará. Não tem com que se preocupar, Senhora Molly.

Doce Melody. Prodigiosa Melody. Irritante Melody. Insuportável Melody! Eu não precisava que ela me defendesse! Por que não me deixava em paz com os meus irmãos? E, como se não me bastasse o castigo de ser forçada a viver com aquela carraça na pele, perdi Percy antes de conformar-me com o inevitável.

Uma manhã, dois druidas apareceram na Casa Grande e foram recebidos com todas as honras que lhes eram devidas. Apesar de repudiar a fé dos nossos antepassados, o meu pai dobrava-se perante a autoridade que emanava dos homens vestidos com túnicas brancas, com longos cabelos e barbas, que caminhavam apoiados em belíssimos bordões de madeira.

Lorde Arthur fechou-se no salão com a Senhora Molly e os sábios. O que foi dito nunca chegou ao meu conhecimento. Percy mal conseguia respirar, dominado pela ansiedade. Eu pensei escutar as batidas do seu coração, apesar de estar do lado oposto da sala, guerreando com a agulha, a linha e o pano. Algum tempo depois, mandaram-no chamar.

Só tornei a ver o meu irmão ao jantar. Estava nervoso e silencioso. Aliás, além do meu pai e da sua encantadora hóspede, ninguém se atreveu a abrir a boca. Os sábios não jantaram connosco e, por um pequeno e exaltado instante, alimentei a esperança de que Lorde Arthur tivesse rejeitado a proposta e que Percy não nos deixasse. Desenganei-me assim que entrei no seu quarto. Não o encontrei, mas constatei que os criados haviam preparado os seus pertences para a viagem. Saltei assustada ao sentir uma mão no ombro. Era Fred.

- Não sofras, irmãzinha! Acredita que o Percy vai ao encontro de um futuro melhor. Dentro de alguns anos será o mais poderoso dos sábios e encherá a nossa casa de orgulho.

Abracei-o com força, quase com desespero, como se temesse perdê-lo também.

- Eu não quero a casa cheia de orgulho! - ripostei amargamente. - Quero o Percy! Quero que o nosso irmão fique connosco! Nada será igual se ele partir!

Bill chegou e rodeou-nos com os braços, murmurando apaziguadoramente:

- O Percy virá visitar-nos e nós também podemos visitá-lo. Prometo-te que, sempre que as saudades apertarem, te levarei até à Aldeia dos Sábios, Gin. - Percebendo-me um pouco mais calma, acrescentou: - Pensa na felicidade do nosso irmão! Esta casa tornou-se pequena para o seu espírito. Se ficasse, mais tarde ou mais cedo, o nosso pai forçá-lo-ia a retomar os treinos, e o Percy morreria de tristeza. Com os druidas, irá viver a vida com que sempre sonhou. Devemos alegrar-nos por ele.

Mas alegria era um sentimento que eu não concebia na partida do meu irmão. De ora em diante, quem iria ensinar-me os mistérios da natureza e as histórias do passado? Quem iria sentar-se comigo de mãos dadas, sobre a Pedra dos Sábios, partilhando uma harmonia para além do entendimento dos restantes? Eu precisava do Percy!

Percy não regressou cedo. Fiquei acordada, fixando o olhar nas sombras que a lareira projectava no tecto e no chão do quarto, imaginando-o junto do ribeiro, sentado na Pedra dos Sábios, comungando com a natureza, despedindo-se da liberdade. Apesar de Bill ter prometido que iríamos visitá-lo, eu sabia que não seria assim tão simples. Os druidas viviam isolados na sua pequena comunidade e raramente contactavam com os comuns mortais. Os aprendizes ficavam afastados do mundo durante anos a fio, dedicando-se de corpo e alma à meditação e à busca do conhecimento. Só daí a muito tempo Percy seria reconhecido como um sábio e, quando esse momento chegasse, já se teria esquecido das nossas brincadeiras e cumplicidades. Eu seria apenas uma irmã e não a luz do seu coração.

Quando a porta do quarto se abriu, soube de imediato que era ele. Fechei os olhos, incapaz de suportar a angústia da despedida. Percy sentou-se junto de mim e agarrou a minha mão. Apesar de perceber-me acordada, respeitou a minha dor e não forçou um diálogo. Instantes depois, ergueu-se e beijou-me na testa com uma ternura desmedida. Senti que se afastava e tive de enterrar os dedos na palha do colchão para conter a vontade imperiosa de gritar o seu nome e saltar-lhe para o pescoço. Se o fizesse, choraria até secar as lágrimas e berraria até perder a voz, suplicando-lhe que ficasse. Isso não seria bom para nenhum de nós.

Pouco depois, arrastei-me penosamente para fora da cama e espreitei à janela. Os dois sábios caminhavam na direcção da floresta seguidos pelo meu irmão. Fiquei presa a essa visão, recordando que Percy profetizara um futuro de discórdia, dor, sangue e muitas lágrimas. As lágrimas já começavam a cair. Incapaz de parar de chorar, observei-o a afastar-se, sem olhar uma única vez para trás. Os meus lábios abriam-se e fechavam-se em silêncio, esboçando apenas as palavras: _Somos seis, mas somos um só..._

Quando reuni forças para regressar à cama, reparei que Percy deixara um livro sobre as cobertas. Com as mãos a tremer, peguei nele com cuidado. Parecia tão frágil que dir-se-ia prestes a desfazer-se em pó. Contudo, não tardei a verificar que a sua fragilidade era mera ilusão.

O livro era antigo, mas robusto. A sua capa era negra, feita da pele de um qualquer animal que eu não conseguia identificar. Como resistira tanto tempo? Certamente já atravessara várias gerações e, eu tinha a certeza, ainda sobreviveria a muitas mais. Devagar, toquei com os dedos na superfície brilhante da pele, sentindo um aperto na barriga. A custo, criei coragem para abrir o livro e, assim que o fiz, fui invadida por uma força sobrenatural. Um vento gelado soprou através de mim e trouxe vozes de outros tempos, sons e cheiros, floresta e mar... A visão _de _uma montanha, vestida de branco imaculado e verde-vivo, preencheu-me a mente e uma voz sem idade ecoou dentro dela:

"_Sobe a Montanha, Ginevra!"_

Diante de mim estava um homem alto, forte e vigoroso como eu nunca vira outro. Vestia-se como os druidas, com uma túnica branca que lhe tocava os pés e um manto da mesma cor sobre os ombros largos. Segurava um bordão de madeira, ricamente trabalhado, mas não precisava de apoiar-se nele. Os seus cabelos eram amarelos, brilhantes como o Sol, e usava-os presos atrás da cabeça com uma longa trança. Tinha uma barba loura, também entrançada, que lhe passava o peito. O seu rosto era belo, com traços desenhados com precisão, e os olhos possuíam um azul intenso... o azul do céu da Grande Ilha... O azul da pedra da minha avó!

Estendeu-me a mão e não fui capaz de resistir ao apelo. Abriu os braços e convidou-me a imitá-lo. Tornámo-nos o centro do mundo, e este rodopiou à nossa volta. Vi o mar sem fim; as florestas densas e cerradas, de árvores belíssimas: carvalhos, pinheiros e abetos; as montanhas incontáveis, cobertas de neve; manadas de animais majestosos, uns familiares, outros tão estranhos que causavam pasmo... Vi paredes de gelo deslocando-se pelo mar e o céu pintando-se de todas as cores, ardendo em fogo, vermelho, amarelo, azul, rosa e laranja.

A paisagem era tão bela e perfeita que me tirou o fôlego. Encarei o meu companheiro com mil perguntas na ponta da língua, mas dei por mim sozinha, no quarto, sentada na cama, com o livro de pele negra aberto sobre o colo. Arfei em busca de ar, tentando controlar as batidas descompassadas do coração. Eu tivera outra Visão! Quem seria aquele homem majestoso?

Sem resposta, esforcei-me por me concentrar no livro. As suas folhas estavam amarelecidas pelo tempo, escritas com uma letra miúda, desenhada e incompreensível. Não tive tempo de apreender a frustração, pois as palavras ganharam forma na minha mente e tudo começou a fazer sentido. O livro que o meu irmão me deixara era, nada mais, nada menos, que um manual de feitiçaria. E o homem que eu vira no topo da montanha era, certamente, o feiticeiro que o escrevera.

Resignei-me rapidamente à minha nova vida. Aprendi depressa e à minha custa que de nada valia resistir. No final, era sempre a vontade de Lorde Arthur que prevalecia. A Senhora Molly só interferira uma vez, por Percy. Mas Percy partira e a minha mãe estava muito ocupada com a bebé, para se preocupar com os caprichos de uma rapariga que desejava ter nascido rapaz. Mesmo que assim não fosse, eu jamais me atreveria a atormentá-la com o meu descontentamento, arriscando-me a debilitar-lhe ainda mais a precária saúde.

Com o passar dos dias, a floresta parou de me chamar, o ribeiro desistiu de me convidar, as agulhas deixaram de me atormentar o trabalho da casa revelou-se fácil e até a presença de Melody se tornou suportável. Consegui que ela se interessasse pela arte de curar, em troca de aprender a comportar-me como uma dama. Sentia um prazer retorcido quando a ouvia recitar os nomes das plantas e para que serviam, enquanto eu caminhava com um livro sobre a cabeça, sentava-me com a leveza de uma pluma, suportava heroicamente a tortura dos sapatos e o estrangulamento do espartilho.

Melody desistiu de me ensinar a tocar qualquer instrumento, mas descobriu que eu possuía uma boa voz, o que acendeu uma nova chama nos serões dos Weasley. Todos se reuniam com satisfação para me ouvir cantar, enquanto ela tocava. Vi, finalmente, um esboço de aprovação no rosto do meu pai, agradado pelos meus progressos. Os olhos dos meus irmãos denunciavam muitas emoções que, actualmente, não se atreviam a exprimir em voz alta. Nesses momentos, a energia fluía entre nós e unia os nossos espíritos. Só faltava um para que o círculo fosse perfeito. Todavia, o tempo ensinara-me que, apesar da sua ausência, Percy estava presente em cada gesto, em cada sorriso, em cada olhar que trocávamos. Sentia-o no sopro do vento, nas folhas que caíam, na chuva que lavava as minhas lágrimas.

Todos fôramos confrontados com mudanças brutais na nossa pacífica e alegre existência. Essas mudanças haviam marcado profundamente os rapazes, embora nunca se lamentassem. Se os meus irmãos suportavam a tirania militar do nosso pai, como podia eu queixar-me da disciplina carinhosa de Melody? Além disso, o meu segredo ajudava-me a superar todas as dificuldades. Sempre que podia, corria para o quarto e mergulhava no livro que Percy me confiara. Não fazia ideia de onde ele o desencantara e tinha medo de perguntar à minha mãe, pois temia que não permitisse que eu o guardasse.

O livro falava de grandes feitiços para realizar prodígios: ver e ouvir pelos olhos e ouvidos de um animal; parar as funções do corpo durante algum tempo e viver da força da mente, sem perecer; escutar a linguagem dos mortos e daqueles que estão prisioneiros entre dois mundos; controlar os elementos naturais, provocando ou contendo a fúria de uma tempestade; conversar com a voz da mente com aqueles que possuem o mesmo dom; observar o mundo sem utilizar os olhos... Estas eram algumas das muitas magias ensinadas. Contudo, a que mais me impressionava era aquela que só podia ser usada uma única vez na vida de um feiticeiro.

O livro descrevia como mergulhar no reino das sombras, que separa a vida do que está para além dela. Ensinava a enfrentar o olhar da morte e a vencer o seu poder. Todavia, também deixava um aviso claro. Depois que a morte ficava a conhecer o feiticeiro, este não poderia tornar a desafiá-la, pois seria inevitavelmente derrotado e perder-se-ia para sempre num vazio de eterna condenação. Esta era uma advertência para não utilizar o dito feitiço de ânimo leve. Um poder fraco ou um deficiente controlo da magia também podiam resultar em fracasso e na perda da alma para aquele mundo de permanente incerteza e tormento. Que feiticeiro seria louco ao ponto de ousar executar tal sortilégio? Nenhum, tinha eu a certeza! Era insano, irresponsável e perigoso alterar tão abruptamente o destino. Nada justificava o risco de perder a alma e suportar uma eternidade de sofrimento.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá!!! Desculpem a demoraaa! As minhas aulas estão quase a começar, então tenho de aproveitar o finzinho das ferias, ne? hehe

Obrigado a quem comentou! Espero que gostem do capitulo!

Bjocasss,

Até ao próximo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

O meu irmão mais velho estava prestes a concluir os vinte e três anos e era um homem tão responsável como atraente. Observar Bill era imaginar o nosso pai vinte anos mais jovem, com a força e a determinação reflectindo-se nos traços do rosto, no sorriso e no olhar brilhante. A sua beleza física só era suplantada pela de Ron.

Mesmo na minha tenra idade, eu tinha noção de como Ron era bonito. O seu rosto parecia uma pintura e os cabelos compridos, que usava soltos sobre os ombros, adornando o corpo alto e robusto, haviam adquirido reflexos de ouro. Os anciãos da aldeia diziam que ele era a reencarnação do nosso avô Cinaed.

Eu sentia-me orgulhosa sempre que via as raparigas competindo para chamar a atenção daqueles meus irmãos. Divertia-me a observá-las guerreando por uma palavra, por um sorriso ou por um simples aceno.

Certa vez, fui chamada à aldeia para acudir a um velhote que sofria de falta de ar, e Melody acompanhou-me. Nessa altura, já me sentia grata pela sua ajuda. Estava a ferver ervas para ajudar na ventilação do idoso quando um grande estrondo nos sobressaltou. Corremos para fora da casa e verificámos que uma carroça carregada de legumes partira uma roda e tombara, derrubando a carga. Foram necessários vários homens para voltar a pô-la de pé. Os meus irmãos estavam por perto e vieram ajudar. De imediato, as raparigas esqueceram o que estavam a fazer e reuniram-se, rindo e cochichando entre si, com as faces ruborizadas e os gestos trémulos. Bill e Ron não eram só os filhos de Lorde Arthur Weasley - o que os tornava os solteiros mais cobiçados da região - eram também os homens mais atraentes que elas alguma vez haviam visto.

O esforço deixou-os encharcados em suor. Ron livrou-se da túnica e atou-a em redor da cintura. A pedra vermelha brilhou, como um pequeno fogo preso ao seu pescoço. Os ombros largos e o peito musculado arrancaram gritinhos e suspiros mal disfarçados à assistência. Do nada, apareceu uma dezena de jarros com água, para compensar o empenho dos heróis. Eu engolia o riso quando, mesmo ao meu lado, escutei uma exclamação abafada:

- Que Deus me ajude!

Encarei Melody e perdi a vontade de rir. Os seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho estranho, e a sua pele alva e delicada estava da cor de um tomate maduro. Quando surpreendeu o meu olhar crítico e zangado, rodou nos calcanhares e entrou na casa. Nunca trocámos uma palavra sobre o sucedido.

Agora, enquanto cantava para a minha família, eu perguntava-me por quanto mais tempo Melody iria beneficiar da nossa hospitalidade. Lorde Cearnach regressara há dias e, em breve, viria fazer o relatório da viagem e levar a filha para casa. Pelo menos, era o que eu esperava. Os olhares que Bill e Ron dirigiam à convidada não me agradavam. E não era por ciúme! Eu sabia que os meus irmãos estavam na idade de se apaixonar e mesmo de casar e constituir família. O que me angustiava era vê-los competir pela atenção da mesma mulher. As palavras de Percy assombravam-me incessantemente. Pressentia que os ventos de discórdia se preparavam para chicotear o nosso pequeno e doce mundo.

Ao contrário do que eu pensara, a reunião não ocorreu na Floresta Sagrada. Soube por acidente que a viagem de Lorde Cearnach tivera o propósito de reunir todos os líderes da nossa ilha e das ilhas vizinhas, aliados e não aliados, para decidir que atitude tomar em relação aos Nórdicos que regressavam em força e preparavam um ataque violento às nossas costas. Amigos e inimigos teriam de entender-se, esquecer velhas disputas e ódios, para contrariar uma ameaça maior. Pela primeira vez em muitos meses, Lorde Arthur reuniu a sua escolta e partiu, rumo à propriedade vizinha. E, pela primeira vez em muitos meses, a casa ficou livre da sua sombra dominadora.

Sem hesitar, sugeri aos meus irmãos que déssemos o primeiro mergulho da Primavera. Os gémeos aplaudiram, e Ron concordou de imediato. Eu estava longe de imaginar que Bill levantasse qualquer objecção, mas, quando vi a sua expressão crispar-se, o meu entusiasmo esmoreceu. Valeu a intervenção de Ron, que colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros, num gesto protector, enquanto o enfrentava, num misto de crítica e desafio:

- Não sejas desmancha-prazeres, Bill! A Gin cumpriu com o que era esperado. Bem que merece um dia de descanso! E nós também! Há quanto tempo não saímos juntos, apenas para nos divertirmos?

Bill quedou-se em silêncio, e eu vi nele o nosso pai. As longas pausas para digerir algo que o contrariava eram típicas. Mas, ao contrário de Lorde Arthur, Bill não era intransigente.

- Muito bem! - concordou. - Pedirei à Bretta que prepare uma merenda e vou avisar a mãe.

- E eu vou chamar o Draco - alvorocei-me, corada de excitação. - Ele vai ficar radiante!

Draco estava na cavalariça escovando um cavalo. Ergueu as sobrancelhas quando entrei e disfarçou um sorriso, antes de exclamar:

- Olá! Eis que surge um raio de Sol, quando eu pensava que iria chover! Julguei que se tinha esquecido dos velhos amigos, princesa! A que devo a honra de tão inesperada visita?

Franzi o sobrolho e amuei.

- Não estás a ser justo! - ripostei, transbordando de indignação. - Sabes perfeitamente que o meu pai mal me deixa respirar!

Ele abriu um sorriso e desviou o rosto, prosseguindo com a tarefa.

- Sim, sei. E ouvi dizer que estás a portar-te muito bem. Não tarda, serás uma jovenzinha tão distinta como a Menina Melody.

Não sei o que me irritou mais; se a insinuação que eu fora, até então, uma maria-rapaz; se a maneira como pronunciou o nome da hóspede. O facto, é que reagi de imediato à segunda provocação:

- Não me digas que também estás aparvalhado por causa dela, como os outros!

Draco deixou a cabeça pender, soltando uma gargalhada antes de me encarar, com as mãos nas ancas em desafio.

- Aparvalhado? Não, longe disso! A florzinha não faz o meu estilo! Gosto de mulheres com sangue na guelra e não de meninas "não me toques". Uma mulher tem de ser uma companheira, saber falar e não ter medo de enfrentar o olhar de um homem. Uma conversa com a tua amiga chegaria para me adormecer!

- E o que sabes tu sobre mulheres? - ripostei inflamada. - Nunca tiveste uma namorada! Não passas de um rapazola!

Draco ficou mudo. Sem desarmar o sorriso, aproximou-se e inclinou-se para olhar dentro dos meus olhos.

- Às vezes pergunto-me se tens realmente onze anos...

- Já vou fazer doze!

A minha reivindicação pareceu incomodá-lo.

- Diz lá por que vieste, Gin! Queres dar um passeio a cavalo?

Esqueci a irritação ao lembrar-me do que nos esperava.

- Vim buscar-te para irmos nadar. Os rapazes estão à nossa espera.

Fiquei atónita diante da tristeza que lhe devorou o semblante. Voltou-me as costas e regressou para junto do cavalo, usando a escova com redobrado vigor.

- Agradeço a tua gentileza, Gin, mas não posso aceitar o convite. Espero que te divirtas...

- O quê? - Agarrei-lhe o braço, forçando-o a parar. - Não estás a falar a sério!

- Eu tenho de trabalhar...

- Existem dezenas de homens que podem fazer este serviço! - ripostei, mais alarmada do que irritada. - Desde quando os cavalos são mais importantes do que nós?

Draco fixou em mim os olhos negros e respondeu, num tom controlado que não ocultava a mágoa:

- Eu trabalho para Lorde Arthur e tenho de justificar-me perante ele! Não sou vosso irmão, Gin!

Recuei como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Jamais esperara ouvir semelhante disparate da boca de Draco. Quedei-me, olhando-o simplesmente, confusa e ofendida. O que sucedera para levá-lo a reagir assim?

- Foi Lorde Arthur quem te disse isso?

A pergunta estava na minha cabeça, mas foi Ron quem a fez, da porta cavalariça. Sem esperar pela resposta, avançou até ficar frente a frente com o amigo.

- É por isso que tens andado tão triste e arredio? - insistiu, cerrando o olhar. - O meu pai repreendeu-te por causa das nossas brincadeiras?

Draco desviou o rosto, e eu percebi que Ron acertara em cheio. O ressentimento que nutria pelo meu pai ganhou um novo fôlego. Draco mirou-me de esguelha e ripostou:

- Não é o momento apropriado para discutirmos! Não piores as coisas!

- Piorar as coisas? - A fúria que o meu irmão andava a engolir havia meses, escapava-se do seu peito em golfadas. - Na ausência de Lorde Arthur, sou eu o responsável pela cavalariça. Se não aceitas o convite de um amigo, terás de acatar a ordem do patrão. _Larga, _imediatamente a escova e vem connosco!

Draco respirou fundo e deixou pender os ombros. Quando tornou a encarar Ron, caíram nos braços um do outro e abraçaram-se fortemente. Eu não sabia o que acontecera, mas calculei que tivessem discutido. E o culpado, de certeza, fora Lorde Arthur. Parecia que estava a ouvir o meu pai, com a autoridade castrante que usava connosco, rebaixando Draco à sua condição de criado. Certamente responsabilizava-o pela rebeldia de Ron, já que eram inseparáveis desde o berço. Felizmente, tudo acabara bem.

Quando chegámos junto dos outros, deparei com Melody conversando alegremente com Bill, enquanto os gémeos se entreolhavam carrancudos. Não consegui conter-me:

- O que é que ela está a fazer aqui?

Os gémeos escancararam os olhos, horrorizados. Melody desviou o rosto, magoada. E Bill corou tanto que pensei que fosse explodir de fúria.

- Que falta de educação é esta, Ginevra? A Melody está aqui porque a convidei para acompanhar-nos! Pede-lhe desculpa imediatamente!

Nunca, em toda a minha vida, ouvira Bill chamar-me pelo meu verdadeiro nome. Admiti que fora rude, mas não conseguia controlar-me quando via a hóspede introduzir-se subtilmente nas nossas vidas, roubando a nossa cumplicidade.

- Desculpa, Melody! - murmurei, tentando conter o tremor da voz. Fitei Bill sem disfarçar a mágoa. - Eu pensei que este seria um passeio de família, como antigamente.

Mal acabei de falar, mordi a língua. Reparei que o olhar de Bill passava por mim e pousava em Draco. Temi ter provocado um grande estrago. Porém, Bill dominou a irritação, ripostando secamente:

- Há sempre lugar para um amigo junto de nós! Ainda tens muito que aprender sobre boas maneiras, Gin!

- Basta de discussão! - replicou Ron apaziguadoramente. - A Gin já pediu desculpa, e o equívoco foi desfeito. Todos temos muito prazer na companhia da Melody. Não é verdade, Gin?

Desta vez, forcei-me a ser um pouco mais convincente, mas continuei amuada. As minhas entranhas reviravam-se com a certeza de que aquela associação não iria terminar bem.

A água do lago ainda estava fria, mas nenhum de nós parecia importar-se com isso. Os rapazes despiram as túnicas, descalçaram as botas e mergulharam com as calças vestidas, respeitando a presença da convidada. Eu comecei a lutar com os cordões do vestido, mas fui interrompida por uma exclamação escandalizada:

- Não acredito que te vás despir!

Mirei Melody de relance e esbocei uma careta.

- Não estás à espera de que mergulhe vestida, pois não? Mais valia atar uma pedra aos pés! Farias melhor se me ajudasses...

- Estou à espera de que não mergulhes, Gin! - interrompeu ela, tencionando deixar clara a sua indignação. - Isto é uma brincadeira de rapazes! Nós, meninas, devemos permanecer aqui, a observar e aplaudir. Não é apropriado...

Engoli um palavrão muito pouco apropriado e libertei-me finalmente do vestido. Em combinação, corri para a água e mergulhei de cabeça, ignorando a interjeição horrorizada da convidada. De imediato, senti-me leve e livre. Toda a frustração dos últimos meses se soltou do meu corpo e foi arrastada pela corrente. Com braçadas vigorosas, nadei até aos rapazes e alcancei Jorge. Esqueci Melody e entreguei-me à brincadeira.

Chovera bastante nesse Inverno, e o lago estava maior do que o habitual. Mas nós conhecíamos cada um dos seus segredos, por isso não receávamos as suas armadilhas. Onde estávamos, praticamente não existia corrente e a água era tão límpida que podíamos ver o fundo quando mergulhávamos. Adormecidas no leito, as pedras polidas e coloridas brilhavam com os reflexos da luz que penetrava na água. As plantas aquáticas, viçosas e bonitas, serviam de abrigo e alimento aos peixes. Uma árvore enorme morrera de velhice e buscara o derradeiro descanso dentro de água. Aproveitámos o seu tronco para mergulhar e deslizámos pelo labirinto de ramos. Durante muito tempo, os gémeos não me deram tréguas. Tentavam apanhar-me, mas eu era rápida e esquiva como uma enguia. Por fim, cedendo à exaustão, trepei para o tronco e sentei-me, esforçando-me por recuperar o fôlego. Draco já se encontrava lá. Estivera a observar-nos e sorria divertido.

- É bom ver que ainda existem maravilhas no nosso mundo! Espero que nunca mudes, Gin!

Deitei-me junto dele e entreguei-me às carícias do Sol.

- E por que haveria de mudar, se todos gostam de mim como sou?

- Sabes que não é bem assim! Os anos irão moldar a tua personalidade. Um dia terás de agir como a herdeira de Lorde Arthur.

A voz de Draco reflectia amargura. O que quer que fosse que o meu pai lhe dissera, magoara-o muito. Ergui-me sobre um braço e enfrentei o olhar negro, ripostando com firmeza:

- O meu pai não conseguiu dobrar o Ron. Também não conseguirá dobrar-me! Posso aprender tudo o que a florzinha tem para me ensinar, mas nunca deixarei de correr pelos campos, nadar no lago, montar a cavalo, estudar com afinco e dizer a verdade. Sei que sou muito nova, mas crescerei. Lorde Arthur não poderá controlar a minha vida para sempre! Só estou a colaborar, porque a minha mãe precisa de ajuda e não pode ser contrariada.

Draco não respondeu logo. O seu rosto estava sério quando, finalmente, retrucou:

- Eu estava enganado! Tu não podes ter só onze anos!

Trocámos sorrisos e voltámos a relaxar, cobrindo os olhos para protegê-los do Sol. Distraí-me a escutar as gargalhadas dos gémeos, que guerreavam na água, perseguindo os patos coloridos. Na margem, Bill e Ron pairavam em redor de Melody como idiotas.

- O Percy faz-te muita falta, não é verdade? - perguntou Draco mansamente.

Lutei contra o nó que se formava na garganta, antes de confessar:

- A sua partida foi o pior que me aconteceu. Estou cheia de saudades! Gostava de visitá-lo, mas o meu pai ainda não permitiu e sei que o Percy, por enquanto, também não tem permissão para sair da aldeia. Só espero que esteja bem...

- Não te preocupes - interrompeu ele. - O Percy está muito feliz com a sua escolha.

Dei um salto e fiquei sentada, sufocada pela exaltação. Sacudi-o violentamente, forçando-o a encarar-me.

- Estiveste com o Percy? Quando? Conta-me! Como está? Perguntou por mim?

Ele esforçou-se para me acalmar:

- Por favor, uma pergunta de cada vez! Sim, estive com o Percy. Sei que o vosso pai vos proibiu de visitá-lo, por isso fui certificar-me de que está bem. Gostei do que encontrei. O teu irmão está empenhado nos estudos e muito satisfeito com os seus progressos. Deixou crescer a barba e tem um ar mais velho e ainda mais inteligente. O seu único tormento é a saudade. Pediu-me que te transmitisse o muito que te ama.

Fiquei silenciosa, dividida entre a euforia e a tristeza. Era bom saber notícias do Percy, mas insuportável pensar que não o veria tão cedo.

-Contei-lhe o que tens feito - continuou. - Ficou orgulhoso. Quer que te mantenhas firme e que enfrentes as dificuldades com força _e _coragem. Diz que sabes como fazê-lo.

Engoli em seco e mergulhei no olhar negro, suplicando baixinho para que ninguém nos escutasse:

- Por favor, leva-me até ele! O meu pai vai demorar-se, mas nenhum dos rapazes se atreverá a desobedecer-lhe. Só posso contar contigo! Por favor, Draco!

Ele desviou o olhar, e o seu rosto ensombrou-se. Eu estava prestes a insistir, quando replicou:

- Desculpa, mas não posso! Lorde Arthur matar-me-ia se descobrisse! Visitarei Percy sempre que quiseres mandar-lhe um recado, mas não posso desobedecer à vontade do teu pai. Sinto muito, Gin! Acredita que me dói negar um pedido teu, mas não tenho escolha.

Respirei fundo, sentindo a boca amargar. Sem pensar, procurei-lhe a mão e apertei-a com força, murmurando:

- Eu sei que me levarias se pudesses. Não fiques triste! Assim que o Percy completar o treino, regressará para junto de nós e tudo voltará a ser como antigamente.

Queria acreditar nas minhas próprias palavras, mas não conseguia. O nosso mundo estava a mudar diante do meu nariz. Ouvia os gritos de Bill e Ron e os aplausos de Melody. Os estúpidos mergulhavam dos ramos de uma árvore alta, que se inclinava sobre a água, para impressionar a donzela. E a imbecil divertia-se, incentivando-os a rivalizarem como inimigos. Fred e Jorge resolveram descansar e treparam para o tronco morto. Eu estava tão furiosa, que ouvia os comentários em silêncio e apertava os dentes com força, para não ceder à tentação de dizer algo de que me arrependesse depois.

- Olhem para aquilo - dizia Fred. - Que belo par de idiotas!

- Ai, o amor! - suspirava Jorge num tom jocoso.

- Estão a ser inconscientes - opinava Draco. - Não tarda, irão magoar-se!

Os comentários continuaram. Bill e Ron executavam saltos temerários de ramos cada vez mais altos. Comecei a sentir um desconforto no peito; um ardor que se espalhava pelo ventre e me paralisava os membros. De repente, Draco exclamou:

- Não acredito que ele vá fazer aquilo! - E gritou: - Desce daí, Ron! Não sejas louco!

Ostrês levantaram-se, e eu segui-os, com o coração a bater na boca. Ron trepara tanto quanto pudera e preparava-se para saltar. A altura era impressionante. Perdi a força nas pernas e tive de apoiar-me no braço de Fred.

- Ron! - gritava Jorge. - Não faças isso!

- Ron!

Olhei para Bill em busca de auxílio, mas o meu sensato irmão observava impassível a loucura do mais novo. Percebi que, se Ron sobrevivesse à queda, Bill subiria ainda mais alto para provar que era o melhor. O desejo de impressionar Melody era tão ardente, que até se esqueciam da sua integridade física.

- Aquele imbecil vai matar-se! - resmungou Draco. - Nada do que dissermos o impedirá de saltar!

Como se o tivesse escutado, Ron deixou o corpo tombar, cortando o ar a uma velocidade assustadora. No mesmo instante, Draco atirou-se à água e nadou rapidamente na direcção do impacto. Os gémeos seguiram-no. Bill manteve-se só, pregado ao chão. Melody observava o inevitável com as mãos cruzadas sobre os lábios e os olhos esbugalhados. Odiei-a.

Um estrondo medonho calou os sons da floresta. O meu instinto revelou-me que tudo correra mal. O pânico forçou-me a reagir. Saltei do tronco e nadei até à margem. Quando pisei terra firme, já Draco e os gémeos arrastavam o corpo inerte para fora da água. Pálido de morte e a tremer, Bill apressou-se a ajudá-los. Era evidente que não acreditara que Ron levasse a teimosia adiante, até ser demasiado tarde. A culpa não fora sua, mas da infame sedutora, que só agora guinchava de aflição. Toda a simpatia que acumulara por Melody dissipou-se, enquanto corria ao encontro dos rapazes com uma interrogação agoniada no olhar.

- Desmaiou... - arfou Draco, derreado pelo esforço. - Mas parece bem...

Meti mãos à obra. Draco alcançara Ron antes que a água lhe inundasse os pulmões. O coração do meu irmão batia com vivacidade. Superado o primeiro susto, era imperioso enfrentar as consequências da queda. Eu temia que Ron tivesse quebrado algum osso do pescoço ou das costas. Se assim fosse, ser-lhe-ia impossível voltar a andar. O interminável ataque de histerismo de Melody fez-me perder a cabeça e ordenei-lhe que se calasse. Sensatamente, Fred ajudou-a a sentar-se e falou-lhe num tom brando. Bill ajoelhou-se ao nosso lado, com o suor a escorrer pelas faces desfiguradas pelo medo, balbuciando:

- Não pensei que ele... Sinto tanto! Nunca me perdoarei se... Lamentar a sorte de Ron não iria ajudá-lo. Enquanto os rapazes construíam rapidamente um apoio para transportá-lo, eu concentrei-me nos ensinamentos que Percy e a minha mãe me haviam transmitido. Não tardei a obter a primeira vitória, quando os grandes olhos verdes se escancararam para a vida.

Ron acabara de adormecer quando bateram à porta. Senti as entranhas revolverem-se ao encarar o rosto alvo de Melody.

- Não consigo dormir - sussurrou penosamente. - Não consigo deixar de pensar... Posso ficar um pouco convosco?

- Não! - Barrei-lhe a entrada sem o menor vestígio de delicadeza.

Melody baixou os olhos e engoliu em seco, antes de continuar:

- Sei que me culpas pelo que aconteceu. E eu admito que tive culpa! Devia ter posto termo à brincadeira, mas juro que não me apercebi do perigo! Eu não fui educada ao ar livre como tu, Ginny. Não tenho noção... - Suspirou ao verificar que os seus argumentos não me comoviam. - Sinto muito... Sinto muito por tudo!

Dei por mim a ripostar enraivecida:

- Quando é que vais parar de provocá-los? Quando um deles morrer? Queres enlouquecê-los? É assim tão divertido colocar um irmão contra o outro?

Melody recuou, e percebi que a magoara. Não me importei.

- Por quem me tomas, Ginny? Não sabes o que estás a dizer! Eu nunca...

Voltou-me as costas e fugiu. Fechei a porta e regressei para o lado de Ron. Apertei-lhe a mão, murmurando roucamente:

- Somos seis, mas somos um só...

O trabalho mantinha-me ocupada. Visitava os aldeões, ajudava a minha mãe nas tarefas caseiras, forçava-me a passar algum tempo com Fiona e ainda arranjava disponibilidade para estudar com Fred. O acidente de Ron devolvera-me o estímulo e a determinação que, durante algum tempo, me haviam abandonado. Fred podia não ser tão habilidoso como Percy, mas ajudou-me a progredir.

Eu sentia em mim a força de que Percy falara, pulsando cada vez mais forte... E mais forte, à medida que o manual de feitiçaria me revelava os seus segredos. Era inegável que o livro despertara algo adormecido no meu espírito. A magia brotava da Terra, fluía pelo Ar, estalava no Fogo da lareira, e até me deslizava por entre os dedos, entranhando-se na pele, quando mergulhava as mãos na Agua. Só tinha de aprender a desenvolvê-la e controlá-la.

Depois do acidente, Bill começou a passar muito tempo nos campos, chegando a dormir fora de casa. O remorso corroía-o e, apesar de Ron só ter partido um par de costelas, o irmão parecia não conseguir encará-lo. Jorge acompanhava-o, tentando ajudá-lo a recuperar o equilíbrio. Tínhamos de estender as mãos uns aos outros.

A maior surpresa proveio do próprio Ron, e eu descobri que ainda tinha muito que aprender acerca dos adultos. Contra todas as minhas expectativas, ele não repudiou Melody. Pelo contrário, derreteu-se como manteiga fresca quando ela o visitou e se ajoelhou junto da cama, chorando copiosamente. Ouvi-o ilibá-la, assumindo a culpa e admitindo-se irresponsável. Fred teve de me segurar para me impedir de interferir.

- Não te intrometas, Gin! - aconselhou mais tarde. - Eles já são crescidos e pensam de maneira diferente de ti. Um dia, quando conheceres alguém especial, que ponha o teu coração aos saltos, compreenderás o que está a acontecer.

Fui forçada a engolir a insatisfação e avançar, mas jurei a mim própria que jamais cairia naquele ridículo. Para começar, nunca teria vagar para me apaixonar. Mesmo que o trabalho da casa me permitisse algum tempo livre, teria de estudar e concentrar-me nas novas habilidades que começava a dominar. Os namoricos eram para os tolos. De que servia aquele bambolear de ancas e aqueles risinhos parvos? A vida tinha muito mais para me oferecer.

O mensageiro chegou ao anoitecer, avisando que Lorde Arthur regressaria no dia seguinte, acompanhado por Lorde Cearnach. Este ficaria apenas um ou dois dias, e Melody devia preparar-se para partir. Não consegui evitar um sorriso, tão grande que revelou todos os meus dentes. Afundei os olhos no prato quando encontrei o olhar reprovador da minha mãe. Pelo canto do olho, vi o sobrolho carregado de Bill e o olhar que Melody e Ronn trocavam. Era óbvio que a confusão não terminara. A partida de Melody não resolveria o problema.

Nessa noite, recebi no quarto a visita inesperada da hóspede. Nos últimos dias, e por teimosia minha, só falávamos o essencial. Eu estava muito ressentida pelo seu comportamento e ainda mais furiosa pela benevolência de Ron. O distanciamento de Bill também não ajudava. Os dois irmãos mal se encaravam, e a florzinha era a única culpada.

Apesar de ser uma mulher habituada a todos os recatos _e _regras de etiqueta, desta vez, Melody foi directa ao assunto, sem papas na língua:

- Percebi que ficaste feliz com o anúncio da minha partida!

Encolhi os ombros monotonamente.

- E o que esperavas? Desde que chegaste, que o Bill e o Ron se comportam como patetas! Quando já não estiveres aqui, farão as pazes e esta família voltará a ter sossego.

Ela forçou um sorriso triste e suspirou, antes de continuar:

- Eu pensei que vinha para a Casa Grande para ensinar boas maneiras a uma fedelha selvagem, mas encontrei uma menina-mulher, cheia de força e coragem, em que todos se apoiam e de quem todos dependem. Depois que te conheci, não voltei a olhar-te como uma criança. Tu tens uma personalidade marcante, és muito inteligente e sincera. O que eu tinha para te ensinar tornou-se insignificante, comparado com o que aprendi ao teu lado. Magoa-me que não simpatizes comigo, porque eu sinto grande afeição por ti.

Fiquei sem palavras, porque senti que Melody estava a ser sincera e não apenas a tentar conquistar a minha simpatia pela lisonja. Cerrei os punhos, forçando-me a responder:

- Sabes perfeitamente por que embirro contigo! Vieste desestabilizar a nossa vida. Puseste a discutir dois irmãos que se adoram e quase provocaste uma desgraça. Se o Ron tivesse morrido naquele dia, eu...

- Se o Ron tivesse morrido naquele dia, eu ter-me-ia atirado para o lago e morrido também. Juro-te, Ginny! Juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado! Eu adoro o teu irmão! Não seria capaz de viver sem ele!

Deixei o queixo cair, comecei a tremer e tive de puxar o xaile sobre os ombros, tomada pelo frio. Não acreditava no que estava a ouvir. Mas os olhos de Melody, inundados de lágrimas, não mentiam.

- O que queres dizer com isso? - perguntei com a voz pouco segura.

- Eu estou apaixonada pelo Ron. Amo-o perdidamente! Precisava confessar-te isto, porque... não poderia partir sabendo que ficarias a pensar mal de mim.

A sua história não andava longe do que eu desconfiava: Lorde Arthur e Lorde Cearnach tinham filhos em idade de casar, mas o meu pai era um osso duro de roer e não admitia intromissão nos seus domínios, sem que existissem provas de boa índole. Lorde Cearnach podia ser um aliado poderoso e abastado em recursos, mas o seu nome não tinha peso junto do rei. Não fora apenas eu quem estivera a ser julgada nestes meses. Melody também se submetera à avaliação do senhor da Floresta Sagrada, para provar que era digna de entrar para a nossa família. No princípio, tudo correra bem. Ela sabia que o pai desejava que desposasse Bill e, quando o conheceu, ficou agradada com a ideia. O varão dos Weasley era um jovem bonito, educado, carinhoso e trabalhador. O que mais podia ela ambicionar? Porém, por muito que se esforçasse para manter-se fiel ao rumo que lhe fora destinado, o seu coração estava decidido a atraiçoá-la. Apaixonara-se por Ron, e ele por ela. Agora viviam desesperados, sabendo que teriam de enfrentar os pais. A opinião de Melody não tinha importância, e Ron também não era alguém a quem Lorde Arthur desse ouvidos. Para piorar a situação, Bill encantara-se igualmente pela hóspede e ela, apesar de não o amar, dedicava-lhe uma grande amizade e admiração. Não desejava, de forma alguma, magoá-lo.

Detestei-me pelo meu coração de manteiga, mas não pude evitar a comoção perante a sinceridade de Melody. Estendi-lhe um lenço e hesitei diante da pergunta:

- O que é que eu posso fazer, Gin?

- Não deves casar com nenhum dos dois - respondi finalmente, enquanto imaginava o que Percy diria. - Pelo menos por enquanto. Qualquer que fosse a tua decisão, originaria uma guerra entre irmãos. Vai para casa e deixa que te esqueçam. O Bill cansar-se-á de esperar e desposará outra mulher. Nessa altura, poderás buscar o amor do Ron.

Parecia fácil. Fizemos as pazes, e Melody deixou o meu quarto com o coração mais leve. Seguiria o meu conselho. Falaria com o Ron e suplicaria por compreensão e paciência. Afinal, ainda eram muito jovens e tinham toda a vida diante deles. Acendi uma vela para iluminar-lhes o espírito e coloquei-a na varanda. Com os olhos postos na Lua, pensei em Percy. Se o meu irmão estivesse connosco, teria evitado esta confusão. Murmurei uma prece para que Melody reunisse força e coragem, Ron sensatez e calma, e Bill discernimento e resistência, para superar o sofrimento, a rejeição, e continuar a sua vida. Eu não voltaria a consentir que os meus irmãos se zangassem por causa de uma mulher. Nós éramos demasiado unidos para nos permitirmos tamanha estupidez. A razão tinha de prevalecer.

Depois de cumprir as minhas obrigações, senti uma vontade incontrolável de visitar o ribeiro, como se ouvisse Percy a chamar-me, na sua voz profunda e doce. O meu pai só regressaria ao cair da tarde, o que me daria tempo de sobra.

Descalcei os sapatos e corri sobre a vegetação húmida, sentindo a exaltação da liberdade que há muito reprimia. As árvores estendiam os ramos, cobertos de folhas recém-nascidas, para me saudar. Os coelhos e as raposas fugiam dos caminhos, assustados com a minha desenvoltura. Mal continha a vontade de gritar. Sabia que, depois que o meu pai voltasse, passar-se-ia muito tempo até que eu pudesse desfrutar de um pouco de liberdade. Tinha de aproveitar cada instante deste fôlego.

Aproximava-me do ribeiro quando o som de vozes me deteve. Teria surpreendido uma patrulha de Lorde Arthur num momento de descanso? Era pouco provável, mas não impossível. Avancei devagarinho, tentando não revelar a minha presença. Então, uma gargalhada fina e doce, que reconheci de imediato, entrou-me pelos ouvidos. O que estava Melody a fazer ali?

Mais dois passos e vi-os, Ron em tronco nu e Melody em combinação, dentro do ribeiro, brincando como crianças, com a água cobrindo-lhes os joelhos. Ele acabou por apanhá-la sem grande esforço e quase caíram, sacudidos pelo riso. A luz do Sol incidiu sobre os dois, criando reflexos dourados nos seus cabelos. Fiquei paralisada de encanto, pensando como eram bonitos e ficavam bem juntos.

Então, o riso do meu irmão desfaleceu e a sua expressão tornou-se sóbria e solene. Começou a falar, tão baixo que deixei de escutá-lo. Levou as mãos ao peito e agarrou na pedra vermelha. Por um instante, pensei que a sua loucura arrebatada o impelisse a oferecê-la. Mas não. Segurou nas mãos de Melody e beijou-as delicadamente. Os seus olhos revelavam muito mais do que quaisquer palavras que pronunciasse. O peito da rapariga oscilava ao ritmo da sua respiração ofegante e, antes que eu conseguisse recuperar do espanto, lançou os braços em redor dos ombros de Ron e ofereceu-lhe os lábios.

O meu coração disparou a galope. Teria gritado, se uma mão não me tapasse a boca. Um braço rodeou-me a cintura, arrastou-me para fora do esconderijo e para longe do ribeiro. Debati-me, arranhei, esperneei e esmurrei. Tudo em vão. Quem quer que fosse, era muito forte, e eu mal podia respirar sob a pressão da sua mão. Por fim, uma voz sobejamente conhecida fez-se ouvir:

- Está quieta, Gin! Se não paras, acabarei por magoar-te sem querer!

Draco soltou-me, por fim, e eu enfrentei-o enfurecida:

- Enlouqueceste? Por que fizeste isto?

- Porque tu ias fazer uma grande asneira - retorquiu prontamente, corado pelo esforço de carregar-me e zangado com a minha resistência. - Desde quando é que te armas em espia?

- Eu não estava a espiar! - objectei irritada. - Eles não deviam estar aqui...

- Nem tu! - cortou num tom acusador.

- Eu vim passear - defendi-me energicamente. - E tu vieste fazer o quê?

- Estou aqui a pedido do Ron. O teu irmão queria despedir-se da Melody e pediu que vigiasse e o avisasse caso alguém se aproximasse.

- Não és muito bom vigilante, pois não? - trocei ironicamente, desejando esmurrá-lo por me ter agarrado à força.

- Eu estava de olho nos guardas e não numa fedelha intrometida! - retrucou de imediato. - Em que estavas a pensar, Gin? Ias pôr-te aos gritos e desgraçar a vida dos dois?

- És mesmo estúpido! - desabafei. - Eu não podia deixá-los fazer... aquilo! Não é correcto!

Para minha surpresa, Draco desatou a rir.

- Aquilo, o quê? Eles só se beijaram!

- E achas bem? Nem sequer estão prometidos!

Ele continuou a sorrir e passou a mão pela testa, afastando o cabelo negro como a noite, enquanto procurava as palavras certas para me contradizer.

- Ainda és muito nova, Gin - começou apaziguadoramente. - Mas, um dia perceberás...

- Raios! - praguejei. - Por que é que todos dizem que sou muito nova para entender tudo? Sei perfeitamente o que está certo e o que está errado!

- Não digo o contrário! - replicou. - Mas o que está certo e o que está errado para os outros, não é o mesmo que está certo e errado para nós. Beijar a mulher que se ama numa despedida, não é errado! O Ron e a Melody não sabem quando voltarão a encontrar-se ou se poderão ficar juntos mais alguma vez. Aquele beijo irá ajudá-los a suportar a distância. Não os condenes, Gin! É nosso dever proteger os que amamos; não julgá-los!

As suas palavras sacudiram-me. Eu estava a ficar mole. Sentia vontade de chorar por tudo e por nada. Avancei e procurei o aconchego dos seus braços.

- Eu quero que eles fiquem juntos - murmurei. - Gostam tanto um do outro! Mas o Bill...

Draco abraçou-me com carinho e hesitou, antes de responder:

- Deixa que os três resolvam o problema. Tu, principalmente, não deves assumir a defesa de uma das partes, porque acabarás por magoar-te _e _magoá-los.

Afastei-me o suficiente para encarar os seus olhos negros, sentindo-me pequena e frágil.

- E o que devo fazer, Draco?

Ele sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos num dos meus caracóis.

- Para começar, nunca comentes o que aconteceu com ninguém. Será o nosso segredo. Prometes? - Pareceu ficar satisfeito com o meu assentimento. - Tanto o Bill como o Ron irão precisar do teu apoio. O amor, nos adultos, não é tão simples como imaginas. A cabeça deixa de pensar e o corpo tem vontade própria... a paixão enlouquece, controla... Um dia compreenderás! Agora, vou levar-te para casa.

Obedeci à sua vontade e segui-o através dos caminhos sinuosos, tentando esquecer o que deixava para trás. Todavia, não conseguia apagar da memória a visão dos braços de Ron rodeando com urgência e desespero o corpo de Melody, nem a expressão de arrebatada felicidade da rapariga, no momento em que os lábios de ambos se encontravam. Está claro que eu percebia perfeitamente que duas pessoas gostassem de estar juntas, de conversar; até já vira casais namorando e sabia como se faziam os bebés... Mas não entendia a paixão! Deixar de pensar? Perder o domínio do corpo? Não me parecia nada agradável!

- Draco - comecei hesitante. - Tens namorada?

- Por que perguntas? - inquiriu sem se deter.

Encolhi os ombros. Por mais que o assunto me incomodasse, a curiosidade atormentava-me. Eu queria compreender! Mas ninguém parecia disponível para me explicar!

- Falaste como se soubesses... O que é a paixão? Se é algo tão perturbador, por que é que as pessoas não a evitam?

E, de novo, Draco disfarçou o riso.

- A paixão não é algo que se aprende nos livros, Gin! - Fez uma pequena pausa, pensativo. - É um calor que se sente na pele, um aperto no peito, um descontrolo na respiração... E uma emoção que nos toma de assalto quando menos se espera e sem respeito pela nossa vontade.

- Então, a paixão é como uma doença - reflecti. - Aparece quando menos se espera e não podemos escapar-lhe. Deixa o corpo fraco e a cabeça a andar à roda...

Fui interrompida por uma gargalhada.

- É a definição mais estranha que já ouvi! - exclamou ele. - Mas não deixas de ter razão!

Continuámos a avançar em silêncio. Por fim, não aguentei mais:

- E então?

Draco fitou-me surpreendido, parou e encolheu os ombros.

- Então, o quê?

- Tens namorada, ou não?

Ele sorriu. Percebi que já não estava diante do garoto que saltitava em redor de Ron; do rapaz que me segurava ao colo e voltava a atirar-me para o colo do meu irmão, para depois me receber, de novo, nos braços. Draco também crescera. E era muito bonito. Não possuía uma formosura tão pura como a de Ron, mas uma beleza mais rude e selvagem, porém igualmente atraente. Era muito moreno, com a pele queimada pelo sol. A barba, ligeiramente crescida, dava-lhe um ar rebelde e indomável, como os cavalos de puro sangue que tinha por missão treinar. Pensei que, em breve, também o surpreenderia a beijar uma rapariga, esquecendo as nossas brincadeiras. A ideia deixou-me furiosa.

De alguma forma, ele percebeu a minha angústia. Dobrou-se até encontrar o meu olhar e acariciou-me o rosto, retorquindo:

- Não tenhas medo, Gin! Nenhum de nós deixará de te amar! Muito provavelmente, todos casaremos e teremos filhos... Chegará o dia em que também o desejarás! Mas sei que, mesmo que a vida nos separe, a nossa amizade brilhará sempre, como um grande fogo. O Percy acredita que tu és o elo que nos une e dá vida a esta terra. Eu concordo com ele.

Continuava sem responder! Era evidente que tinha namorada e não queria contar-me!

- Não respondas se não queres! - resmunguei, afastando-lhe a mão. - Já percebi que não confias em mim!

Comecei a marchar adiante, apressando o passo quando ouvi a sua gargalhada ficar para trás. Draco alcançou-me e segurou-me o braço, forçando-me a encará-lo, enquanto replicava com uma expressão trocista:

- Não, Gin! Eu não tenho namorada. Estou à espera de que tu cresças para tentar a minha sorte.

Empurrei-o indignada, mas acabei contagiada pelo seu riso.

- Idiota! - exclamei, enfiando o braço no dele e caminhando ao seu lado. - Se me quiseres para tua namorada, irás esperar até morreres de velho!

- E porquê? - Dir-se-ia que a conversa o deliciava.

- Porque eu nunca irei apaixonar-me! - respondi sem hesitar. - Prefiro ficar doente! A paixão, de que os adultos tanto falam só traz confusão, discórdia e sofrimento. Se fores inteligente, também não te deixarás apanhar por essa maleita.

Draco gargalhou mais uma vez, antes de concluir:

- Vou ponderar o teu conselho. - Estávamos a sair da floresta e a entrar nos limites da quinta. - Agora, vai tomar banho e arranjar-te. Se o teu pai te vê assim, desgrenhada como uma gata selvagem, ficarás em maus lençóis!

Doce inocência...

O que sabia eu sobre a vontade dos homens, os negócios à porta fechada, as combinações secretas e inflexíveis? O que sabia eu sobre a vontade incorruptível do meu pai? E sobre a ambição; sobre a mentira, o engano e a maldade?

Nessa noite Lorde Arthur regressou à Casa Grande, acompanhado por Lorde Cearnach. Nenhum deles parecia satisfeito. Jorge segredou-me que a ganância e arrogância de alguns líderes haviam tornado as negociações difíceis e forçado ao adiamento dos acordos. Não existia entendimento e confiança entre homens que partilhavam a terra, a cultura e as tradições. Como podiam enfrentar e vencer os inimigos, se não eram capazes de dar um passo sem vigiar as próprias costas?

Despertei para uma casa carregada pelo silêncio imposto para o descanso dos homens. Cumpri os meus deveres e guardei um pouco de tempo para estudar. Evitei Melody a todo o custo. Não saberia o que fazer ou dizer se ficássemos sozinhas. Felizmente, ela estava bastante ocupada com os preparativos para a partida, que se anunciava para a manhã seguinte, e não procurou a minha companhia.

A sala de estudo parecia-me cada vez mais fria e abandonada. Embora as criadas a mantivessem limpa, faltava-lhe calor, cor e vida. Abri as janelas de par em par e coloquei flores na jarra. Desarrumei um pouco os livros, para o caso de os meus pais me procurarem, e ignorei a cadeira, sentando-me no chão. Respirei fundo e estremeci ao pensar no que Lorde Arthur faria se descobrisse que os filhos se entregavam a uma Arte que ele abominava. Esse pensamento fez com que puxasse um livro para o colo. Mas não foi nele que concentrei a atenção.

Começara por treinar com pedrinhas. Já me era relativamente fácil erguê-las, sustê-las no ar e arremessá-las, apenas com a força da mente.

Com o passar do tempo, treinava com pedras cada vez maiores. Percy costumava dizer que o tamanho não importava. Eu estava a utilizar a força da mente e não a força do corpo. Só tinha de concentrar-me nas pequenas partículas que formavam o todo. Quando as pedras _deixaram de _representar um desafio, cansei-me delas e concentrei-me na cadeira.

- O tamanho não importa - murmurei, afilando o olhar. - As partículas formam o todo. Pequenos grãos... Um a um...

Senti a força. Senti o poder. A cadeira oscilou e inclinou-se para um lado, suspensa sobre dois pés.

Um a um...

A porta abriu-se de rompante. A cadeira vacilou e tombou com estrondo. Eu senti o sangue gelar e fiquei da cor da cera. Libertei um suspiro de alívio ao encontrar Fred. O meu irmão fitava a cadeira, momentaneamente esquecido do que o _trouxera ali._

- Estás a ficar cada vez melhor! Não tarda, estarás tão boa como o Percy!

Não lhe _agradeci _o elogio. Levantei-me devagar, pois o esforço da mente debilitava a força física, e enfrentei-o, com uma careta de reprovação.

- Queres matar-me de susto? Pensei que fosse o pai!

- O pai mandou-me procurar-te. Quer falar connosco no salão. Parece que vai fazer uma comunicação importante.

Segui-o a contragosto pelos corredores da casa. Apesar de imaginar o que nos esperava, não estava preparada para enfrentar todos os rostos que se voltaram na nossa direcção, quando entrámos no salão. Apressámo-nos a ocupar os lugares que nos estavam destinados. A nossa mãe fora a única que se sentara na sua cadeira de baloiço, embalando Fiona nos braços. Ao seu lado, Melody sustinha-se com uma palidez de morte. Junto das grandes janelas, imperavam Lorde Arthur e Lorde Cearnach; duas majestosas aves de rapina, prestes a arremeter sobre as presas indefesas. O ar estava irrespirável, tão denso que se podia cortar à faca. As expressões dos meus irmãos mantinham-se veladas e eu não distinguia se era a apreensão ou a irritação que os dominava. Mas o olhar da minha mãe era inequívoco. Algo de muito grave ia acontecer. E Melody também conhecia o propósito da reunião. As manchas escuras que lhe rodeavam os olhos, sobressaindo na pele alva, denunciavam um choro convulsivo alimentado pelo desespero.

O meu pai iniciou um discurso leve, salientando a sua amizade com McKie e a necessidade de consolidá-la com uma união de sangue. O meu coração começou a bater com mais força, enquanto os meus olhos viajavam de Ron para Bille depois para Melody. Ela evitou-me o olhar e fixou os seus olhos no chão. Percebi que o momento da verdade chegara cedo demais, e, pela consternação de Melody, a escolha dos nossos pais só podia ser adversa à sua vontade.

Um forte abalo percorreu-me no momento em que o meu pai anunciou que sentiria uma grande satisfação se Lorde Cearnach concedesse a mão de Melody a Bill. De imediato, o rosto de Ron transformou-se numa máscara de raiva. Vi a mão de Fred segurar-lhe subtilmente o braço, enquanto Melody murchava, como uma planta delicada brutalmente exposta ao Sol ardente. Jorge trincou os dentes e apertou os punhos. A minha mãe fechou os olhos e sacudiu Fiona nervosamente. Quando o silêncio constrangedor ameaçava engolir-nos, Bill decidiu fazer o impensável. Contra todas as expectativas, deu um passo adiante e enfrentou o pai. Deixou claro o quanto se sentia honrado e feliz com a decisão dos chefes das duas famílias, mas teve a nobreza de pedir que a opinião de Melody fosse tomada em consideração. Atrevi-me a aguardar por um milagre. Porém, ao mesmo tempo que Lorde Arthur fulminava o filho com o olhar, Lorde Cearnach replicava num tom gélido e cortante:

- A decisão da minha filha é a minha decisão. Tens alguma reserva em aceitá-la para tua esposa, Bill?

Bill empalidecia à mesma velocidade que Ron ficava rubro.

- Não, Lorde Cearnach - apressou-se a justificar. - Desposar uma dama tão bela e prendada como a Menina Melody será uma honra sem igual.

Perguntei-me se Ron conseguiria aguentar-se muito mais. O meu coração espinoteou quando o vi avançar para o pai, com os punhos cerrados, a ira estampada no rosto e a voz carregada de ódio:

- Isso não pode acontecer! Isso não irá acontecer! A Melody deve ser livre para escolher...

- O que se passa contigo, Ron? - trovejou Lorde Arthur, num tom que eu nunca escutara. - Cala-te imediatamente e volta para o teu lugar!

- Não o farei! Não é justo que decida o destino dos seus filhos desta forma!

Ron ofegava, tentando desesperadamente não perder a cabeça. Temi que a pedra vermelha explodisse no seu peito, tal era a intensidade com que brilhava.

- Parece-me que o teu filho tem algo para nos dizer, Weasley! - sibilou McKie. - Por que não falas abertamente, rapaz?

Soltei uma prece silenciosa para que Ron tivesse a força e a sabedoria suficientes para controlar a sua indignação e recuar. Este não era o caminho da vitória. Este era o rumo que o afastaria irremediavelmente do seu objectivo.

- Eu amo a Melody e desejo desposá-la! Peço uma oportunidade para provar o meu valor!

Fechei os olhos, desanimada. Estava tudo perdido.

- Ninguém põe em causa o teu valor, rapaz! - Lorde Cearnach movia-se e falava como a mais letal das serpentes. - Contudo não possuis o carácter do homem que eu desejo ver ao lado da minha filha.

Esta declaração não me surpreendia. Ron não era submisso e controlável como Bill. Ron tinha uma força interior que estava para além da compreensão dos homens que o enfrentavam. Jamais permitiria que interferissem na sua vida. Nenhum dos grandes senhores podia admitir tal arrogância. Além disso, não era o primogénito. Bill era o herdeiro do império e isso, certamente mais do que tudo, pesava na preferência de McKie. Sufocada pela angústia, escutei horrorizada enquanto Ron repetia, palavra a palavra, os meus pensamentos. No final, a voz do meu pai fez trepidar as paredes do salão:

- Como te atreves? Estás a ofender o nosso hóspede, a nossa hospitalidade, a nossa honra, o nosso nome! Retira tudo o que disseste e pede perdão. Imediatamente!

Ron empinou o nariz, num desafio altivo e digno, respondendo no mesmo tom:

- Recuso-me a fazê-lo! Não pedirei perdão pelo amor que me enche o peito! Vós estais a negar a felicidade aos vossos próprios filhos...

- Basta, seu insolente! - berrou Lorde Arthur, com uma ferocidade que me chicoteou o âmago. - Sai já desta sala!

- Sairei sim, meu pai! - rugiu Ron descontrolado. - Sairei desta sala e desta casa! Recuso-me a viver com um tirano que não hesita em ditar a desgraça dos filhos, para seu próprio proveito.

Uma vaga de espanto e horror varreu os presentes. Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, já a porta batia atrás de Ron. Não tive tempo de dar um passo atrás dele, pois Melody caiu no chão com um aparato estrondoso, privada dos sentidos pela intensidade violenta das emoções que não podia exteriorizar. A palidez extrema da minha mãe indicou-me que também ela não estava bem. Eu não podia seguir o meu irmão, por mais que isso me doesse. Era necessária ali e ali teria de permanecer. Tal como os outros, encontrava-me prisioneira de uma vontade superior à minha.

Melody partiu na manhã seguinte. Eu ainda argumentei que deviam esperar até que ela recuperasse as forças, depois do abalo que sofrera, mas fui simplesmente ignorada. Afinal, que peso tinha a opinião de uma criança? A despedida foi feita na presença de toda a família. Além da minha mãe, Lorde Cearnach não consentira que mais ninguém falasse com a filha. Por essa razão, foi-me impossível declarar-lhe a minha solidariedade. Quando a abracei, só consegui murmurar:

- Sinto muito! Não te deixes ir abaixo...

Ela não me respondeu. Os seus olhos estavam baços, sem cor nem vida. Parecia que, num único dia, o seu corpo perdera peso, força e vitalidade. Contudo, manteve-se firme e digna quando enfrentou Bill. O meu irmão segurou-lhe na mão e levou-a aos lábios. De onde estava, ouvi-o declarar:

- Não é segredo para ninguém, o quanto eu te amo! Farei de ti a mais feliz das mulheres...

Melody retirou a mão e voltou-lhe as costas. Senti a ferroada de dor no peito do meu irmão, como se fosse no meu. Não era justo! Bill era um homem bom e merecia uma mulher que o amasse incondicionalmente. Esta união anunciada estava amaldiçoada à nascença. Seria eu a única a percebê-lo?

ron não dormira em casa, e Draco também desaparecera. Lorde Arthur não teceu comentários, mas a sua fúria era evidente. Bill partiu para os campos, ansioso por libertar-se do peso da nossa presença, e os gémeos tiveram de desdobrar-se para cumprir as tarefas dos ausentes.

Encontrei a minha mãe no seu jardim privado, cuidando das delicadas plantas que utilizava para aliviar dores e salvar vidas. Por que não interferira e salvara os próprios filhos? Não fui capaz de enclausurar a indignação dentro do peito e enfrentei-a com aspereza:

- Como pode ficar aqui, a jardinar, como se nada tivesse sucedido? O que está a ser feito para procurar o Ron?

Os seus olhos reflectiam surpresa e tristeza. Não esperava a minha condenação.

- O Ron não está desaparecido - respondeu num tom calmo e meigo, capaz de amansar uma fera. - Acredita que o teu irmão não quer ser encontrado; não quer que o perturbemos. O melhor que podemos fazer é deixá-lo sozinho com os seus pensamentos, permitir que reencontre o caminho e volte a encarar a vida com esperança.

Perguntei-me se ela nos conheceria realmente e disse-lhe com ardor:

- O Ron é capaz de fazer uma loucura! Ele precisa do nosso apoio. Deixá-lo sozinho é imprudente e cruel! Acabou de perder a mulher que ama para o próprio irmão, o pai voltou-lhe as costas...

- Ninguém lhe voltou as costas, Ginevra - interrompeu a minha mãe, mantendo a serenidade. - O Ron foi incorrecto para com o vosso pai e Lorde Cearnach. Desde o primeiro dia que ele sabia que a Melody estava prometida ao Bill. Não deveria ter-se aproximado dela e, muito menos, consentido que a jovem se enamorasse dele.

Senti o mesmo que certa vez, quando Jorge entornara um balde de água fria na minha cabeça. Fora uma brincadeira dolorosa, pois estávamos no pico de Inverno, mas eu perdoara-o de imediato. Desta vez não havia água, mas o meu corpo ficou petrificado, gelado, sem ar e assolado por uma dor insuportável. E eu sabia que essa dor jamais se extinguiria. Não escondi o horror:

- A mãe sabia de tudo e nada fez para impedi-lo? Como pôde permitir que tamanha infelicidade se abatesse sobre a nossa casa? O Bill não será feliz junto da Melody. Ela e o Ron estão apaixonados. Devem ficar juntos!

- Isto está para além da tua vontade, querida - continuou a Senhora Molly, complacente com a minha revolta - para além da minha, da do Bill, do Ron ou da Melody. Não julgues o teu pai tão severamente. Lorde Arthur limita-se a fazer o melhor para a família e para a terra. Sei que cresceste depressa e tens uma compreensão superior à de qualquer menina da tua idade, mas não podes entender o peso das responsabilidades que pendem sobre os ombros do teu pai...

- Posso entender, sim! - O meu tom ergueu-se, avivado pela raiva. - Entendo que a fome e a ganância de poder servem para justificar uma guerra. Entendo que uma aliança com um vizinho poderoso é mais importante do que a estabilidade e a felicidade de uma família. Entendo que, para o nosso pai, nós não passamos de peças num tabuleiro, que ele move de acordo com a sua vontade e interesse. Entendo que este casamento não passa de um negócio. Perdi o Percy e estou prestes a perder o Ron, sem que alguém tenha coragem de levantar a voz! Um a um, perderei todos os meus irmãos; a mãe perderá todos os seus filhos. Mas isso pouco lhe importa, não é? Enquanto tiver a Fiona para mimar...

- Chega, Catelyn! - Desta vez, a sua voz tremia de comoção. - Nunca esperei tamanha injustiça, arrogância e ciúme da tua parte! Tu não perdeste os teus irmãos! O Percy escolheu a vida que ambicionava e, para isso, teve de deixar-nos por uns anos. O Ron precisa de tempo para se acalmar, mas depressa perceberá que errou e voltará. Quando isso acontecer, será recebido de braços abertos. Eu amo os meus filhos de maneira igual! E o mesmo acontece com o vosso pai! É injusto da tua parte acusares-me de preferir a Fiona. A tua irmã é uma bebé indefesa e doente, que precisa de carinho, conforto e atenção; coisas que tiveste em maior abundância do que ela, já que os teus irmãos tinham disponibilidade para não largar o teu berço. Talvez isso se tenha reflectido na tua personalidade! Foste demasiado mimada e cresceste pensando que o mundo te pertencia. Mas não é assim! Nós fazemos parte de um todo e devemos respeitar os mais velhos e mais experientes, que sabem o que é melhor para nós. Há muito que reparo que evitas a Fiona. Esse ciúme cego tem de terminar! Não admitirei que te tornes irresponsável e egoísta. Vai para o teu quarto e pensa no que te disse. Lamento ter de concordar com o pai, mas um pouco de disciplina só te fará bem!

Nessa noite não desci para jantar. Também não desci no dia seguinte para tomar o pequeno-almoço, almoçar ou lanchar. Os gémeos acamparam à minha porta, suplicando que a abrisse, ao menos para conversarmos, mas eu ignorei-os. A certa altura ouvi a voz irritada do meu pai, e os meus irmãos foram forçados a desistir. Da minha mãe, nem sinal. Apesar de saber que me infligira o castigo com a melhor das intenções, pois a Senhora Molly era incapaz de qualquer acto de maldade, eu ressentia-me da sua ausência. Revoltava-me a sua frieza, a sua passividade resignada de esposa obediente e prendada, que vivia para cuidar da casa e educar os filhos, sem vontade própria, sem alento para corrigir o que estava errado.

O jejum deixou-me numa profunda dormência física e, lentamente, apercebi-me de que me concentrava com maior facilidade na minha força mental. O corpo já não importava. Eu dominava as partículas!

Se os gémeos tivessem forçado a entrada no quarto, ter-se-iam deparado com uma estranha visão: uma rapariga pequena e magra, sentada no chão, com as mãos apoiadas nas pernas dobradas e a cabeça erguida; os olhos escancarados ao vazio, cegos para o mundo; uma cadeira pairando e rodopiando sobre a sua cabeça; os lençóis da cama esvoaçando como fantasmas; as cortinas da janela abrindo e fechando sem cessar; as velas apagando e acendendo, ao sabor da sua vontade...

Era eu quem estava ali; não a pequena Ginevra Weasley, mas sim uma entidade forte, capaz de dominar um poder muito acima das habilidades dos comuns mortais. As minhas duas bonecas de pano davam as mãos e bailavam no ar. Os seus vestidos garridos transformavam-se em vestidos de baile e os seus cabelos retorciam-se em penteados fabulosos. Uma das bonecas era eu, mas o meu corpo já crescera. Fisicamente era parecida com Melody, mas, pensei, ainda mais bonita; não tão alta, mas mais perfeita de formas: o peito firme, a cintura estreita, os olhos brilhando como esmeraldas. E, com as mãos fortemente entrelaçadas nas minhas, estava outra mulher, tão parecida comigo que poderia ser minha irmã gémea. Só olhando dentro dos seus olhos se adivinhava a idade avançada de sabedoria, experiência e incalculável poder; olhos verdes como os meus - os olhos de uma feiticeira. Aquela mulher, era a minha avó Aranwen.

"_Tens de ser forte, Ginevra! Sólida como a terra, bravia como o mar, implacável como o vento e ardente como o fogo... Tens de te preparar para enfrentá-la!_

"_Quem, avó?"_

"_Saberás quando o momento chegar. Está próximo! Muito próximo! Gostaria de poder proteger-te... Gostaria de estar junto de ti para te treinar. Mas não posso... E tu não precisas de mim, querida neta! Tu és muito forte! Tão forte como eu fui. O meu poder está no teu sangue, e ela sabe disso. Por isso, planeia a destruição da família. Mas, a ti, não conseguirá quebrar! Tu és dona do teu destino. Escolhe com sensatez. Usa a mente com prudência e, quando tiveres de decidir, escuta a voz do coração. Prepara-te com determinação para a grande batalha..."_

"_Que batalha, avó? O que posso eu fazer? Sou apenas uma criança..."_

"_Não, tu já não és uma criança! És uma mulher corajosa e determinada. És o pilar de todos, de tudo! Acorda! Desperta para a vida de olhos bem abertos. Abre os olhos, Ginevra!"_

O meu corpo foi sacudido por uma emoção violenta. Arquejei como se estivesse a suster a respiração há muito e desesperasse por ar. Demorei a recompor-me. O que acontecera? Seria possível que o espírito da minha avó tivesse estado ali comigo? Ou fora apenas a alucinação de uma rapariga débil, esfomeada, inconformada e revoltada?

A cadeira jazia desamparada. As cobertas da cama encontravam-se espalhadas pelo quarto e, por pouco, não tinham caído dentro da lareira e incendiado a casa. As cortinas estavam fechadas e dei graças por isso. As duas bonecas continuavam juntas, uma tombada sobre a outra, como se toda aquela confusão não tivesse sido suficiente para separá-las.

Quando tentei erguer-me, mal abafei um grito. O meu vestido estava encharcado em sangue, assim como a combinação. Pensei que me ferira ou cortara. Mas como? Então, o meu corpo deu-me a resposta. A minha mãe já me prevenira acerca do fenómeno que transformava as meninas em mulheres e explicara-me o que fazer. Recordei que a minha avó me alertara para o facto de já ser uma mulher. Entendia que aquilo tinha de acontecer e que as raparigas deviam sentir-se felizes por isso. Mas podia ter esperado por um momento mais calmo da minha vida, não podia? Esta transformação física não era, de todo, bem-vinda!

Limpei-me e arranjei-me o melhor que consegui. Ainda ponderei pedir ajuda a Bretta, mas contive o impulso. Atrás de Bretta viria a minha mãe, e eu não desejava vê-la.

A noite já ia avançada quando acabei de arrumar toda a desordem. Sentia-me fraca, muito sonolenta e, por isso, pensei que a pequena pancada na janela fosse produto da minha imaginação. Só quando se repetiu, demasiadas vezes para ser ignorada, fui forçada a responder. O meu coração quase parou ao ver a sombra alta e esguia de Draco esbracejando na penumbra. Sem pensar nas consequências, escorreguei pela árvore que crescia junto da minha janela, como já fizera dezenas de outras vezes. Nem Lorde Arthur nem todos os seus exércitos me impediriam de saber notícias de Ron.

Teria gritado de indignação se tivesse força. Teria permitido que o meu uivo de dor ecoasse pela noite, se não soubesse que isso só pioraria a situação. Assim, mantive a voz baixa, embora o meu corpo tremesse como se assolado por uma tempestade.

- Ele não pode fazer isso, Draco! Tens de convencê-lo a voltar!

Draco suspirou e torceu as mãos nervosamente sobre o colo.

- Julgas que não tentei? Conhece-lo tão bem como eu! Quando se lhe mete uma coisa na cabeça, é impossível fazê-lo mudar de ideias! - Hesitou um pouco. - E se pensares friamente no assunto, concluirás que é ele quem tem razão. O Ron não pode continuar a morar aqui.

- Por que não? - insisti revoltada. - Esta casa também lhe pertence! O Ron _é _herdeiro dos Weasley, tal como o Bill, ou qualquer um de nós! E não está a ser leal com a Melody! Por acaso pensou no que ela sentirá quando descobrir que ele partiu?

Draco tornou a suspirar, denunciando a apreensão.

- A Melody é a principal razão de o Ron partir...

- Ele está a ser egoísta!

- Não, Gin! - corrigiu com firmeza. - Está a ser generoso; a pensar em todos menos nele próprio! Viver debaixo do mesmo tecto que o Bill e a Melody seria insuportável. Já imaginaste o quanto o Ron sofreria ao ver o Bill junto da Melody, partilhando a sua vida, a sua cama, gerando filhos? E o que sentiria a Melody casada com o Bill e vendo todos os dias, à sua beira, o homem que ama e que jamais poderá ser seu? Carregando os filhos do Bill e desejando que fossem do Ron? Fechando os olhos à noite para imaginar que está nos braços de um e não do outro... - Calou-se subitamente, deixando um vazio no ar. - Eu não devia dizer-te isto! Por vezes esqueço-me de como és jovem! Além disso, não é apropriado... - Engoliu em seco, antes de continuar. - Mas certamente concordas quando digo que o Bill é um homem excelente, que merece ser feliz. Ele não pediu que isto acontecesse. Simplesmente aconteceu! Eu acredito que a Melody acabará por esquecer o Ron e apaixonar-se-á pelo Bill. É assim que deve ser! E é isso que o Ron também espera. A distância e o tempo acabarão por sarar esta ferida. O Ron também esquecerá a Melody e apaixonar-se-á por outra mulher. Um dia, poderá regressar a casa e reclamar o seu lugar na família. Neste momento, enfrentar Lorde Arthur é impensável! Nem quero imaginar as loucuras de que o teu irmão seria capaz!

Os cavalos bufaram e bateram com os cascos, incomodados pela nossa presença. Draco ergueu-se e percorreu as baias, acalmando-os com o seu sussurro suave. Instantes depois, voltou para junto de mim e sentou-se sobre o monte de feno, pedindo:

- Por enquanto, não deves contar a ninguém os planos do Ron. Lorde Arthur seria capaz de impedi-lo de partir, só por orgulho e teimosia.

O meu coração sangrou. Mais uma vez, os presságios de Percy concretizavam-se. Mais uma vez, iríamos enfrentar a discórdia, a dor...

- Quando é que o Ronn pretende partir?

- Amanhã com a maré. Não teve dificuldade em arranjar trabalho. É jovem, forte e aguerrido. Sempre desejou viajar e conhecer o mundo para além do mar. Acredito que lhe fará bem e que ainda te orgulharás muito do teu irmão marinheiro.

- E os piratas, Draco? - murmurei estremecendo, gelada pelo medo. - E os Nórdicos? Não estão a rondar as nossas costas, esperando por uma fraqueza para atacar? E se atacarem o barco do Ron? E se...

- Calma, Gin! - cortou ele, segurando-me gentilmente a mão para me confortar. - Nós sabemos defender-nos muito bem! E nem todos os Nórdicos são piratas assassinos que...

- Nós? - Senti-me sufocar. - Disseste nós, Draco?

A sua mão apertou-me com mais força, antes de responder:

- Eu não posso deixar o Ron sozinho, Gin. Ele é o meu companheiro, o meu amigo, o meu irmão...

- Eu também sou tua irmã! - O meu tom elevou-se, pleno de angústia. - Não podes ir, Draco! Eu não posso perdê-los aos dois!

Saltei para o seu pescoço, cedendo finalmente ao choro. Senti-o estremecer, enquanto me abraçava, esforçando-se por conter a comoção. Enterrou o rosto nos meus cabelos, sussurrando-me ao ouvido:

- Tu não irás perder-nos... Nem ao Ron, nem a mim! Eu prometo que nunca estarei muito longe. Juro que estarei ao teu lado sempre que precisares...

- O Percy também o fez e nunca mais o vi! - choraminguei entre soluços. - Irás esquecer-me, como ele me esqueceu!

Draco embalou-me nos braços. A sua voz denunciava um grande aperto na garganta:

- O Percy não te esqueceu! Acredito que não passe um dia, um instante, que não pense na sua irmãzinha. Comigo acontecerá o mesmo e com o Ron também. Tu estás dentro dos nossos corações, Gin! Tens de ser forte e acreditar que, um dia, voltaremos a estar juntos e que estes tempos difíceis não passarão de uma má recordação.

Afastei-me para encarar os seus olhos. Mesmo na penumbra, brilhavam como estrelas. Limpei o rosto com força, arreliada pela minha fraqueza. Sim, eu iria ser forte! A minha avó dissera que eu era o pilar de tudo e de todos, tal como o Percy já tinha dito. Então, eu não podia fraquejar, ou tudo à minha volta acabaria por ruir.

- Promete que nunca me esquecerás! - apelei com firmeza e determinação. - Promete, Draco!

Os seus lábios tremeram. Lentamente, ergueu as mãos e segurou-me no rosto, mergulhando no meu olhar.

- Prometo, Gin! Juro que estarei ao teu lado até ao instante da minha morte!

Pareceu-me que o tempo parava e o mundo se resumia ao olhar luminoso do meu fiel amigo. Sustive a respiração quando me beijou a testa e senti as lágrimas caírem, quentes e doridas, ao escutar a sua despedida:

- Sê forte e mantém-te longe de sarilhos. Lembra-te de que o Bill também precisará do teu apoio. E a Melody... Antes que te apercebas, estarei de volta com boas notícias. Até breve!

Num piscar de olhos, já a figura alta e esguia correra para fora da cavalariça e se embrenhara na noite.

* * *

**N\A:** Oieee! Desculpem a demora do capitulo... As minhas aulas começaram com toda a força (já tenho um monte de trabalho para fazer) e depois fiquei sem net uns dias...complicações a mais. Mas aqui está, finalmente o capitulo 3! Obrigado aos que comentaram!

Bjocas,

Até ao próximo


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

A festa do noivado de Bill e Melody realizou-se na propriedade de Lorde Cearnach. A viagem até lá foi cansativa e enervante. Apesar de a caravana seguir bem guardada, era evidente que existia alguma apreensão em relação aos salteadores que proliferavam nestes terrenos como ervas daninhas. Eu, ao contrário dos que me acompanhavam, não conseguia manter-me sossegada e conter o entusiasmo. Depois de tanto tempo, ia finalmente rever Percy.

A propriedade de Cearnach McKie era quase tão grande como a de Arthur Weasley, com uma linha de costa extensa, protegida por dois fortes, um deles próximo da fronteira com o senhor da floresta. Há muito que o meu pai ambicionava expandir o seu território e anexar o primeiro forte. Como não pudera fazê-lo pela via militar, negociara-o com um casamento. O lugar conhecido por Enseada da Fortaleza seria o dote de Melody. Mas não era para lá que nos dirigíamos e sim para o interior, onde os McKie viviam numa herdade semelhante à nossa. Por isso, mais uma vez, foi adiado o meu desejo de ver o mar.

Um homem, montado num bom cavalo, cobriria esta distância num dia. Porém, a minha mãe insistira em trazer Fiona e um exército de criadas para ajudá-la na organização da festa, já que Melody era órfã de mãe. Avançávamos lentamente e fomos forçados a acampar para passar a noite. Só na tarde do dia seguinte chegámos ao destino.

Embora a herdade dos McKie não fosse tão grande como a nossa, estava igualmente bem cuidada. Um olhar apenas bastava para concluir que Lorde Cearnach não admitia que algo fosse deixado ao acaso. Vi um pastor ser brutalmente castigado, só porque permitira que uma ovelha se extraviasse do rebanho. O animal ultrapassara a cerca de protecção e fora devorado pelos lobos. Tive de morder a indignação e a revolta. O meu pai avisara-me de que os castigos seriam implacáveis se me atrevesse a envergonhá-lo.

Já esperava encontrar Melody triste, mas não me preparara para vê-la tão debilitada. Perdera peso, e o seu rosto estava pálido. Os seus cabelos, outrora volumosos e brilhantes, estavam finos e quebradiços, sem brilho nem esplendor. Um vislumbre do seu olhar meio enlouquecido, negro de insónia e choro, foi suficiente para perceber que a angústia a devorava. Diante de Bill, manteve-se fria e altiva, assumindo uma postura de silencioso desafio, que o magoou. Antevendo uma situação constrangedora, a minha mãe assumiu o controlo, obrigando-a a descansar. A saúde da Senhora Molly melhorara um pouco, o que lhe permitia revirar a casa com desenvoltura. Mal ficámos sozinhas, Melody saltou-me acima qual fera esfomeada.

- Onde está o Ron? Por que não veio? Diz-me que está bem! Diz-me que não fez uma loucura!

Não tinha muito para lhe contar, pois eu também pouco sabia. Ron e Draco haviam partido como parte da tripulação de um navio de comércio. Desconhecia onde estavam. Desconhecia para onde se dirigiam ou quanto tempo iriam demorar. Só sabia o que Draco me contara. E Draco pedira-me para desenganá-la. Melody devia esquecer Ron, dedicar-se à ternura de Bill e procurar a felicidade.

A última réstia de luz apagou-se do olhar da minha futura cunhada e temi que ela fosse perder os sentidos. Ajudei-a a sentar-se e servi-lhe água. Aos poucos, tremendo como uma folha solta aos caprichos do vento, Melody tartamudeou:

- Todo este tempo... só vivi... na esperança de voltar a vê-lo... Agora... o Ron abandonou-me... A minha vida... acabou...

Foram dias difíceis. A minha mãe apelou a toda a sua arte para curar o espírito de Melody, e eu mantive-me sempre ao seu lado, suplicando-lhe que não desistisse de viver, que não nos deixasse; convencendo-a de que ainda havia muito para ver, muito para descobrir e fazer, garantindo-lhe que não estava sozinha. Eu tinha de salvar Melody. Ron nunca me perdoaria se a deixasse morrer de tristeza. E também Bill se finaria de desgosto e remorso se a sua prometida perecesse.

O meu irmão mais velho andava pela casa, sofrendo como um condenado, sem entender por que é que a mulher que tanto amava preferia morrer a ficar ao seu lado. Tememos não conseguir pôr Melody de pé para a festa de noivado. Os convidados iam chegando, e a Senhora Molly já estava a ficar sem argumentos para justificar a ausência da noiva.

Nessa noite, aprendi que existiam homens mais severos do que o meu pai. Lorde Arthur podia ser duro e intransigente, mas eu acreditava que nos amava. Lorde Cearnach não amava mais nada nem ninguém, senão ele próprio. Sem nenhum pejo, invadiu o quarto da filha como um touro enfurecido e, perante o nosso horror, agarrou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a para fora da cama. Melody estava tão fraca que caiu no chão. Sucedeu-se uma investida de pragas e gritos, todos impróprios de um cavalheiro como McKie se intitulava. Acusou-a de fingimento e de irresponsabilidade. Fez-lhe ameaças terríveis. Eu nunca aprendera o significado da palavra ódio até esse momento.

Então, como uma brisa salvadora, Percy chegou. Eu estava à janela e reconheci-o de entre os sábios, vestido de cinzento, com os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros. Todos se mantiveram impávidos perante o discurso de recepção que o próprio Lorde Cearnach fez questão de proferir. Os olhos do meu irmão ergueram-se ao meu encontro e tentei acenar-lhe. Porém, a minha força estava canalizada para manter-me de pé, para resistir a correr e atirar-me nos seus braços, para não chorar...

Lorde Arthur dera instruções claras sobre a minha conduta, e eu mantive-me firme no momento do reencontro, inclinando-me reverentemente diante dos sábios, como a tradição exigia. Os olhos de Percy revelaram-me a dor que a separação lhe causara, e os meus confessaram-lhe o grande amor que me ardia no peito. Sorrimos e apertámos as mãos. Não dissemos uma palavra.

Lorde Cearnach voltou a desculpar a ausência da filha como "uma indisposição própria das mulheres", mas eu percebi que o meu irmão sabia a verdade. Quando conseguimos, finalmente, um instante de privacidade, abracei-o até sufocá-lo e inundei-o de beijos. Percy não se cansava de amimar-me, como se temesse que eu me desvanecesse no ar.

- Razão teve Ron em me prevenir de que estavas uma mulher! Olha para ti, Gin! Cresceste tanto! Estás linda!

Pensei que o meu irmão delirava. A imagem que o espelho me devolvia continuava a ser a de uma fedelha magra e arrapazada. Já ele, parecia mais velho e distinto, talvez devido à barba negra que lhe cobria as feições delicadas... Ou talvez devido à sabedoria que transluzia no seu olhar. O momento de chorar passara, mas a minha voz ainda soou entrecortada quando retorqui acusadoramente:

- Prometeste que virias visitar-me e nunca aparecestes! O pai proibiu-nos de ir à Aldeia...

- O Draco contou-me - atalhou ele mansamente, como se já esperasse o meu azedume.

- Senti tanto a tua falta!

- Eu sei... - A sua voz tremia. - Eu também senti a tua. Acredita, irmãzinha, ter-te-ia visitado se pudesse. Mas a disciplina do treino é severa e inflexível. Devemos libertar-nos da família, da saudade; devotar todo o tempo ao estudo e à meditação. Só depois de concluir a iniciação, terei liberdade para regressar a casa e para junto de ti. Por isso, devo empenhar-me com toda a vontade. Entendes?

Apesar de desgostosa, eu entendia.

- Além disso - continuou -, adivinham-se dias de tormenta. O que aconteceu até agora é insignificante, comparado com o que está para vir. Tens praticado, Gin?

Mostrei-lhe com orgulho a facilidade com que erguia uma cadeira e a controlava com a força da mente. Porém, ainda precisava de treinar o regresso ao solo. Percy nunca criticava, mas era evidente que esperava mais.

- Tens de praticar com o fogo... e com a água também. Só a perfeição poderá salvar-nos.

O meu irmão estava obcecado por uma ameaça invisível. Contudo, era-me impossível imaginar a concretização dos seus temores. Como podia a situação da nossa família piorar, depois de todo o mal que já se abatera sobre nós? Não disfarcei a ansiedade ao perguntar:

- Quando foi que falaste com o Ron? Ele foi visitar-te? – Percy levou o dedo aos lábios, pedindo-me que baixasse a voz, antes de sussurrar cautelosamente:

- O Ron refugiou-se na Aldeia dos Sábios, no dia em que saiu de casa. O Draco acompanhou-o. Conversámos longamente e o nosso irmão procurou o apoio dos druidas, que o aconselharam a partir. Foi a decisão certa...

Eu acenei contrariada. Nada me convenceria da sapiência ou justiça dessa decisão.

- Lorde Cearnach mentiu - confidenciei. - A maleita da Melody não é física. Ela está a enlouquecer de dor, saudade e incompreensão. Pensa que o Ron a abandonou. E eu não consigo convencê-la do contrário, porque o meu coração partilha da sua opinião.

Esperei ouvi-lo argumentar com a minha imaturidade, mas Percy limitou-se a estreitar-me, murmurando docemente:

- Não te preocupes, Gin. Prometo-te que a Melody ficará bem.

O seu conforto doce acalentava-me. Havia tanto que esclarecer, mas o que mais me intrigava era a proveniência e o significado do livro que ele deixara ao meu cuidado, na noite em que partira. Percy hesitou bastante antes de responder:

- Não devemos falar desse assunto aqui. A afabilidade de Lorde Cearnach para com os druidas e os aprendizes de magia é um mero embuste. Recebeu-nos, porque não podia deixar de fazê-lo, mas a sua ambição e a vontade de agradar à coroa torna-o ainda mais perigoso para a velha fé do que o nosso pai. As paredes têm ouvidos e não podemos arriscar-nos. Diz-me só se já o leste.

- Sim...

- Torna a lê-lo quantas vezes puderes. Esse livro é o teu professor. Um dia entenderás o que eu quero dizer.

O mais idoso dos sábios e a Senhora Molly permaneceram muito tempo no quarto de Melody. Lorde Cearnach exigiu assistir à conversa, mas o olhar intenso do druida demoveu-o. Perguntei-me quão forte seria o poder daquele homem, capaz de vergar sem esforço a vontade de ferro do tirano. Quando saíram, a minha mãe chamou-me. Melody pedia para falar comigo.

Entrei meio amedrontada, meio esperançada. O meu coração ficou mais leve ao vê-la sentada na cama, apoiada numa almofada, com um sorriso enfeitando o rosto descorado. Estava muito fraca, mas os seus olhos tinham reconquistado o brilho perdido.

- Vem cá, Gin - pediu docemente. - Senta-te junto de mim. Obedeci e não resisti a segurar-lhe as mãos. Melody manteve o sorriso, apesar da tristeza entranhada em cada traço do seu rosto.

- Ainda estás zangada comigo?

Suspirei aliviada com a frescura da sua voz. Finalmente, o vento soprava as nuvens para longe do céu de Melody. Respondi com sinceridade:

- Eu não estou zangada. Só desejava que tudo tivesse sido diferente!

Abraçámo-nos e senti-a soluçar, mas não me preocupei. O seu choro era um desabafo.

- Eu gosto muito de ti, Gin - murmurou sufocada. - Preciso tanto da tua ajuda! Serás minha amiga? Por favor...

A minha amizade por Melody não era um favor. Talvez tivesse nascido de forma acidentada e crescido dolorosamente, mas o tempo fortalecera-a. Mesmo sem querer, já a encarava como se pertencesse à família. E desejava vê-la recuperada, alegre e brincalhona, bailando sobre as flores, com os cabelos soltos ao vento como uma chuva de ouro, cantando à madrugada e ao pôr do Sol, tocando a sua harpa e brilhando dentro de um vestido maravilhoso. Ansiava pelo regresso da jovem radiosa e pura que deslumbrara os meus irmãos.

O que o druida lhe disse, eu nunca soube, mas o efeito foi rápido e surpreendente. Nessa mesma noite, apesar de debilitada, Melody arranjou-se para jantar e cumprimentou, pela primeira vez, os convidados para a sua festa de noivado. Depois de se certificar que não a incomodava, Bill manteve-se ao seu lado, carinhoso e compreensivo.

Na tarde anterior à festa, vi-os da janela do meu quarto, passeando no jardim e conversando calmamente. Seguiam lado a lado, sem se tocarem. Mas, mesmo àquela distância, eu escutava o riso do meu irmão, vibrando como música. E via o sorriso de Melody, aberto e sincero, colorindo timidamente as suas faces. Talvez, apesar de tudo, a felicidade ainda fosse possível.

Conheci Oliver na festa de noivado e amaldiçoei esse dia para todo o sempre.

Já se tornara óbvio que Lorde Cearnach era um jogador. E que jogava para ganhar também não era segredo. Mantinha próximas a velha e a nova religião, amigos e inimigos, aliados e adversários. Se ninguém estranhava ver na sua festa druidas e padres cristãos, também não se surpreendia por encontrar os invasores que, aos poucos, nos iam colonizando, infestando as nossas terras e as nossas famílias, comendo à mesa com os senhores da região. As invasões nórdicas tinham relegado para segundo plano as outras invasões. Todos pareciam obcecados com a ideia de combater os bárbaros, esquecendo-se das atrocidades que aqueles nobres de sangue real haviam infligido à Grande Ilha e ao nosso povo. O meu pai podia ser leal à coroa, mas eu possuía sangue nativo. E o apelo da terra era demasiado forte para ignorar.

Foi com declarada aversão que cumprimentei Oliver, filho do Conde de Goldheart, parente do próprio rei, um homem alto _e _encorpado, com o cabelo louro cortado muito curto, grandes olhos cinzentos, nariz afilado e lábios finos. Poderia ser bonito, se não fosse tão altivo, afectado e presunçoso. Enquanto as raparigas se agrupavam, cochichando sobre o bom aspecto e excelente estirpe do recém-chegado, eu ansiava por livrar-me dele. Era mais velho do que Bill, por isso, não percebi qual o seu interesse em conhecer-me e senti-me bastante desconfortável debaixo do seu olhar intenso. Nunca um homem me fitara com tamanha insistência.

E Myrna estava com o conde. Foi-nos apresentada como uma amiga da família Goldheart. Recordo o que senti quando a vi pela primeira vez: pasmo, encanto, maravilha. Ela era simplesmente perfeita, mais alta do que Melody, apesar de aparentar a mesma idade, com seios grandes revelados num decote que pouco deixava à imaginação. A sua cintura era tão fina, que me interroguei como conseguia ela respirar. Usava um vestido branco, feito a partir de um tecido rico, com flores vermelhas que combinavam com o cabelo rubro, tão comprido que lhe passava a cintura, liso, brilhante, vaporoso e delicado, afastado das faces por dois ganchos brancos em forma de flor. A sua pele era alva como leite, sem uma sarda ou um sinal. Os seus lábios, vermelhos e carnudos como morangos maduros. E os olhos castanho-avermelhados e brilhantes... Uma cor tão singular, que me faz questionar a razão por que não percebi, de imediato, a verdade. Fiquei cega, tal como os demais; cega e impotente para lutar contra a vaga que se erguia contra nós.

Se o aspecto da maravilhosa criatura não fosse suficiente para dar a volta à cabeça dos homens, então, abria a boca e deixava escapar uma voz semelhante ao canto de um pássaro abençoado. Sorria, e todos se derretiam. Caminhava bamboleando as ancas, e os machos ameaçavam desmaiar. Ali estava uma mulher capaz de convencer um homem a cortar a garganta do melhor amigo, apenas por capricho.

Vi Bill pasmar diante dela e tive esperança de que esquecesse Melody e a libertasse para Ron. Os gémeos babavam como cavalos. Até Percy estava ligeiramente corado. Mas Myrna jamais se interessaria por algum deles. Era óbvio que caçava um animal de maior porte. E, para nossa desgraça, já escolhera a sua presa.

A saúde delicada de Melody provocou o adiamento do casamento. Eu tinha acabado de fazer treze anos quando o grande dia chegou.

Melody recuperara o seu aspecto encantador e Bill vivia suspenso no sorriso dela. Havia algum tempo que a noiva se mudara para a nossa casa, a fim de ajudar a Senhora Molly nos preparativos da festa. E a herdade ganhara um novo fôlego com a sua chegada.

Com a ajuda de Melody nas pequenas tarefas rotineiras, que ela adorava e eu abominava, sobrava-me tempo para estudar. Eu não esquecera as instruções de Percy. Devia ler e reler o livro de feitiços, que mantinha escondido como o mais precioso dos tesouros, e tinha de treinar com o fogo e a água. Parecia fácil quando se falava, mas uma coisa era controlar objectos sólidos e imutáveis, outra bem diferente era dominar algo que não se podia segurar entre os dedos. Inicialmente, tentei atear uma pequena chama com a força da mente. Praticava no meu quarto e na sala de estudo, junto à lareira. Esforçava-me muito, acabando derreada e com uma brutal dor de cabeça, sem nenhum sucesso. A água não era mais fácil de domar. No princípio, quis fazê-lo no ribeiro, mas não consegui separar uma gota do conjunto. Acabei diante de uma vasilha de água, em casa, mas os progressos revelaram-se nulos. Se Fred me pudesse ajudar, talvez fosse diferente, mas, com as ausências de Percy, Ron eDraco, o trabalho da herdade pesava sobre os ombros dos gémeos. Eu estava por minha conta.

A Casa Grande estava bonita como eu nunca vira. O jardim parecia um quadro minuciosamente pintado com cores vivas, onde nada fora deixado ao acaso. No centro, fora montado um grande toldo, muito ao estilo da coroa, onde um padre cristão, por vontade dos pais dos noivos, celebraria o casamento.

Os convidados chegaram com dias de antecedência, ocupando os muitos quartos preparados para a ocasião, na minha casa e nas casas de apoio espalhadas pela herdade. Pensei que iria enlouquecer no meio de tanta gente. Mal podia esperar pelo dia em que os veria subir para as suas carruagens e desaparecer. Havia-os para todos os gostos: pessoas simples e simpáticas, sempre dispostas a estender a mão para ajudar... e os outros - senhores emproados, com conversas sobre caçadas, batalhas sangrentas e castelos altaneiros; senhoras empastadas em cremes e tintas, amedrontadas com o pio de um pássaro ou o restolhar de um, gato, saltitando sobre os bicos dos pés para não sujar as bainhas dos vestidos, que mal cabiam pelas portas. E as crianças, tão meigas e adoráveis como endiabradas e pérfidas, especialistas em birras e partidas.

Dois dias antes do casamento, chegou o Conde Oliver de Goldheart, acompanhado pela Menina Myrna. Enquanto Myrna se colava à minha mãe e a Fiona, como uma carraça, Oliver perseguia-me para onde quer que eu fosse. Nunca estava muito longe; aparecia como por encanto, sorria angelicamente e tinha sempre algo agradável e lisonjeiro para dizer, alternando com um autoritarismo dissimulado: eu não devia cansar-me; eu não devia andar descalça, pois estragava os pés; eu não devia tratar do jardim, pois estragava as mãos; e eu não devia chegar perto dos cavalos, porque era perigoso; eu não devia respirar, porque podia partir-me!

Além do desagrado que a sua presença me causava, comecei rapidamente a detestá-lo e a evitá-lo a todo o custo, mastigando a vontade de queixar-me a Lorde Arthur. O meu pai nunca admitira que os rapazes da aldeia ou os jovens soldados me importunassem. Se lhe contasse o que aquele emproado andava a fazer, certamente esmagá-lo-ia qual insecto repelente.

Felizmente, na tarde seguinte, Percy chegou e o ar ficou mais leve. O meu irmão trazia consigo uma aura abençoada, uma paz que enchia muitos de alegria e trazia desconforto a outros tantos. Não podia ignorar que alguns convidados se afastavam sempre que ele ou os sábios se aproximavam. Esses ignorantes chamavam feiticeiros aos druidas e acreditavam piamente que os homens sagrados eram servos do demónio.

Eu já ouvira relatos impressionantes e arrepiantes sobre o que faziam, fora da Grande Ilha, àqueles que, tal como eu e o meu irmão, possuíam certas habilidades. Falava-se que lhes arrancavam os olhos, escaldavam ou cortavam as mãos, arrancavam a língua, marcavam a pele ou queimavam-nos vivos em fogueiras. Sempre imaginara que essas histórias eram inventadas para inibir a velha religião através do medo. Nunca acreditara que o ser humano fosse capaz de tamanha bestialidade. Agora, diante destes homens, observando a maneira como fitavam os sábios e o meu próprio irmão, eu já não duvidava da veracidade das histórias. Se estivessem na sua terra, certamente estariam a erguer piras para assar os druidas. E o que realmente me assustava era ver a minha terra tornar-se, cada vez mais, na morada dessas bestas.

Um olhar de Percy foi suficiente para que Oliver se afastasse. Mantive-me perto do meu irmão, mesmo sem poder falar-lhe sobre as questões que me atormentavam. Bastava a sua presença para me sentir em segurança.

A noite chegou e, com ela, o prenúncio de um casamento que eu duvidava que devesse realizar-se. Tudo me parecia errado, desde os noivos aos convidados.

Bill não estava feliz. Eu conhecia-o muito bem e, apesar de nos termos distanciado devido aos últimos acontecimentos, ele ainda era o rapaz que me erguia ao colo e lançava ao ar, para um mergulho desastrado no lago. Mas perdera a alegria no olhar e o carinho nos gestos simples. Mesmo em relação à noiva, apesar de a sua devoção ser evidente, parecia artificial quando se aproximava, como se estudasse cada palavra e pensasse cada gesto.

Resolvi visitar Melody antes de ir para a cama. Encontrei-a no quarto, sentada diante do espelho... acompanhada pela Menina Myrna. Só não rodei nos calcanhares, porque a minha amiga esboçou uma expressão de infinito alívio quando me viu. Avancei sem desviar o olhar da mulher de cabelos avermelhados. Surpreendentemente, ela pareceu-me desconfortável, como se eu a tivesse apanhado a cometer uma infracção grave. Ergueu-se devagar, despedindo-se de Melody com um dos seus sorrisos estonteantes.

- Não te esqueças do que te disse! Muitas felicidades, Melody, do fundo do coração!

Passou por mim, e o seu olhar singular cintilou.

- Boa noite, Ginny!

Quando a porta se fechou, Melody saltou da cadeira e estendeu-me os braços. Constatei que tremia como uma criança assustada.

- O que tens? - Questionei. - O que foi que aquela assombração te disse?

Melody encarou-me com o sobrolho franzido.

- O que foi que lhe chamaste?

- Assombração.

- E porquê?

- Não sei! - Encolhi os ombros. - Porque não gosto dela... Arrepia-me! Parece uma alma do outro mundo. É tão perfeita, que mete medo.

Melody acenou com a cabeça.

- É exactamente o que eu sinto. Tive medo de o dizer, porque todos parecem gostar dela...

- Eu detesto-a! - Afirmei com convicção. - O que estava a fazer aqui?

- Entrou para desejar-me boa noite. Deixei-a sentar-se por boa educação, mas arrependi-me logo! Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, as suas mãos estavam em cima de mim. Quis pentear-me o cabelo, acariciou-me o rosto e não parou de falar do Bill e do Ron, como se soubesse o que aconteceu. Como é possível, Gin? Poderá a Senhora Molly ter-lhe contado?

- Não acredito! - Neguei horrorizada. - Nem nenhum dos meus irmãos!

Melody baixou o rosto, suspirando angustiada:

- Só pode ter sido o meu pai! Já reparei como ela manipula os homens com o seu poder de sedução. Nem quero pensar, se o meu pai decidir desposá-la! Acredito que essa ideia estapafúrdia já lhe passou pela cabeça. Quando saí de casa, ele só falava da Menina Myrna; como é linda, prendada, inteligente... - Fez uma pausa, antes de fitar-me com o rosto distorcido pela dor. - É verdade que o Ron tem uma mulher? Se é, diz-me, Gin! Eu prefiro saber! Por favor!

A pergunta deixou-me estarrecida e foi-me impossível disfarçar o pasmo.

- Não sei... Mas é improvável! Um amor como o que o Ron sente por ti não se arranca do peito de um dia para o outro.

- Já se passou muito tempo - sussurrou Melody, enquanto os olhos azuis adquiriam um brilho estranho, etéreo. - Ele partiu para o mar, mas já parou em vários portos... Teve de aplacar o desgosto...

- Melody! - Quase gritei, horrorizada. - De quem são essas palavras? Tuas, ou da mulher que saiu daqui?

Melody piscou os olhos, como se despertasse de um transe maligno. Então, fitou-me com uma expressão assustada.

- Ela disse isso, sim! - Murmurou, tapando o rosto com as mãos.

- E muito mais! Disse coisas horríveis que não são para os ouvidos de uma menina. Eu tenho medo, Gin! Tenho medo de condenar o Bill à infelicidade. Eu tenho-me esforçado, juro que tenho! Mas o amor não funciona assim! Gosto muito do Bill, mas... Nem consigo imaginar... Oh, Gin!

Caiu nos meus braços, chorando convulsivamente. Fiquei junto dela e providenciei um chá para que se acalmasse. Por fim, adormeceu.

Como o seu sono se adivinhava povoado de pesadelos, deitei umas ervas na lareira para que, ao arderem, o cheiro se espalhasse pelo quarto e lhe trouxesse a paz de espírito de que necessitava. Eu não desejava estar na pele de Melody, no dia seguinte.

No meu quarto, uma surpresa maravilhosa aguardava-me. O fogo que crepitava na lareira envolveu-me no seu calor aprazível, mas foi o sorriso de Percy que me aqueceu a alma. Corri a aninhar-me nos seus braços.

- Estive com a Melody...

- Eu sei.

- Ela está apavorada!

- Tem razões para isso - replicou o meu irmão numa voz suave, contudo arrepiante. - O caminho que a espera não é fácil de trilhar.

Sentámo-nos no chão, diante da lareira. Mesmo que conversássemos a noite inteira, ainda ficariam muitas questões suspensas no ar.

- Quando entrei no quarto da Melody, estava lá aquela mulher... a Menina Myrna. Sabes quem é?

- Já tentei descobrir. Todavia, no que lhe diz respeito, ninguém tem certeza de coisa nenhuma. Não sabem de onde veio ou a que família pertence, mas também ninguém se importa com isso. A sua presença é suficiente para gerar satisfação.

- Ela sabe que os nossos irmãos disputaram a mão da Melody... E afirmou que o Ron tem outra mulher.

Percy negou com uma convicção que me surpreendeu:

- Isso não é verdade! O Ron ama a Melody, tanto ou mais do que no dia em que arrancou o coração do peito para que ela tivesse uma oportunidade de ser feliz.

- Como podes ter a certeza? Já se passou tanto tempo...

- O Ron está cá na ilha, Gin. O barco chegou há três dias, e ele foi visitar-me.

Pus-me de pé de um salto, arfando de excitação.

- Onde está ele agora, Percy? Quero vê-lo!

O meu irmão sorriu tristemente e segurou-me a mão, forçando-me a sentar.

- Tem calma, Gin! Sabes muito bem que não posso levar-te ao Ron, e ele não pode vir até aqui. Terão de aguardar por outra oportunidade. Tenho a certeza de que arranjará maneira de te ver, em breve. Também está cheio de saudades. Mas este é um momento muito doloroso para ele. Certamente compreendes isso!

- Sim...

Ficámos em silêncio durante um bom bocado. Depois, Percy contou-me sobre a nova e arrojada vida do nosso irmão. Se não estivesse marcado pela infelicidade sentimental e familiar, Ron sentir-se-ia realizado. Agora, vivia finalmente as aventuras com que sempre sonhara.

- Ficarás abismada quando os encontrares - prosseguiu O Ron e o Draco estão muito diferentes.

- Diferentes... como...?

- Já não parecem homens da terra e sim do mar. Pintaram a pele como os bárbaros, furaram as orelhas, estão torrados pelo Sol, vestem-se de forma estranha... Até mudaram na maneira de falar!

Tentei imaginar o Ron, sempre tão cuidadoso com o seu aspecto, com a pele tatuada, as orelhas furadas e vestido como os marinheiros, mas não consegui.

- Agora que já sabes as novidades, vamos falar de coisas sérias. Tens praticado?

Confessei-lhe os meus falhanços sucessivos. Ele foi impiedoso:

- Tens de empenhar-te mais! Vou mostrar-te como deves fazer, primeiro o fogo...

Eu estava a fazer tudo mal! Não podia esperar que a chama brotasse espontaneamente. Não ainda! De início, tinha de sentir a madeira, partícula a partícula. O princípio era sempre o mesmo, só que, desta vez, era necessário assimilar a pulsação de cada uma e forçá-las a chocar com as outras, cada vez com mais força, até se gerar calor... e esse calor aumentar até que o fumo anunciasse uma faísca e essa faísca provocasse uma chama, que devia ser constantemente alimentada... Eu tinha de treinar. Tinha de treinar muito!

- Há algo que deves saber, para teu próprio bem - murmurou Percy, enquanto a minha mente batalhava com a perspectiva deste novo desafio. - Recordas-te da história do colar de pedras? - Levou a mão ao peito e agarrou no amuleto de cor branca que pendia do fio delicadamente tecido pela nossa mãe. - Não se passou assim tanto tempo, mas Lorde Arthur certificou-se de que a verdade era enterrada e ninguém tem coragem ou vontade de desenterrá-la. A nova religião veio para ficar e, uma a uma, as nossas crenças e tradições cairão no esquecimento. Talvez eu seja o último dos aprendizes...

Sustive a respiração e aguardei, acariciando instintivamente a pedra azul. Ele prosseguiu:

- É verdade que os Feiticeiros dominaram o mundo até à chegada do Homem. Quando a nova raça se tornou hostil e começou a tomar conta de tudo, os Feiticeiros decidiram partir. Voltaram as costas aos humanos que tinham tomado sob a sua protecção e desapareceram. Os Sábios nada mais puderam fazer senão continuar a praticar o pouco que haviam aprendido: pequenos truques para controlar a natureza, a mente e a vontade de outros mais fracos...

- Porém, uma feiticeira ficou - arrisquei, maravilhada com a história que conhecia de cor, mas que sempre acreditara não passar de uma lenda. - A nossa avó...

- A nossa avó era a mais jovem de três irmãs e uma feiticeira muito poderosa. Sabendo que seria banida por ter quebrado as regras ao apaixonar-se por um humano, desviou o seu poder para as sete pedras que trazemos ao pescoço. Quando o nosso avô morreu, também ela perdeu a vontade de viver. A nossa mãe foi educada pelos Sábios e, depois de casar-se, distribuiu as pedras mágicas por cada um de nós. Porém, aquilo que deveria ser uma dádiva, uma bênção, está a revelar-se uma maldição. Tudo correu mal no dia em que a Fiona nasceu.

Se não tivéssemos interferido, a nossa mãe e a nossa irmã teriam morrido. Isso não era suposto acontecer! A Fiona iria completar o círculo mas, em vez disso, nasceu desprovida de alma.

Como podia Percy saber tanto? Estas revelações só podiam ter origem nos druidas; eles viam através dos nossos olhos, liam as nossas mentes e adivinhavam o futuro. Ficava explicada a razão por que eu não conseguia conviver com a minha irmãzinha.

- Como é que isso é possível, Percy?

- Os druidas acreditam que, em algum momento da gravidez uma feiticeira maldita apossou-se do espírito de Fiona. Com que propósito, ainda não sabemos.

Apesar do calor que emanava da lareira, o meu rosto empalideceu e o meu corpo gelou. Quando dei por mim, já contara a Percy sobre a tarde na Aldeia do Lago, em que aquela velha sinistra se atirara ao ventre da nossa mãe qual cão raivoso. Estávamos a enfrentar uma ameaça grave, e todas as informações se adivinhavam importantes para solucionarmos o enigma.

- Quem era essa mulher, Percy? - Depois do que ele dissera, já não duvidava de que fosse uma bruxa. - Por que motivo fez uma maldade tão grande?

O meu irmão não respondeu logo. A peça que eu lhe fornecera explicara uma parte crucial do mistério, mas não o resolvera.

- Não sei... - murmurou com a voz a tremer. Ele era um homem ponderado, mas o que eu lhe revelara faria ferver o sangue de um santo. - Todavia, pretendo descobrir!

- Há outra coisa - hesitei pouco segura. - Não te disse antes, porque pensei que sofrera uma alucinação, ou algo parecido. Eu tive uma Visão... Vi a nossa avó! Ela disse que eu devia ser forte e preparar-me para a chegada de alguém... uma mulher que tentará destruir a nossa família e que só eu poderei deter. Falou de uma batalha... Uma grande batalha! Isto faz algum sentido? Achas que ela estava a falar da bruxa? Essa criatura irá atacar-nos novamente?

A expressão de Percy não se alterou. Respirava pesadamente e tinha a testa vincada por uma ruga profunda.

- Não tenho respostas para as tuas perguntas. Preciso de consultar os sábios. - Segurou-me nos ombros e prendeu o meu olhar. - Promete que terás cuidado e que te esforçarás para não contrariar o pai. Deves passar despercebida, mas não podes parar com os treinos. O facto de a avó te ter procurado só prova que todos nós... especialmente tu, Gin, corremos grande perigo. É crucial que progridas, mas em segredo. Nem quero pensar no que estes senhores da guerra fariam, se descobrissem o teu poder.

O padre fez a pergunta, e Bill hesitou. Nesse intervalo entre as batidas do coração, eu tive esperança de que o impasse se resolvesse. Vi no olhar de Percy que ele ansiava o mesmo. Esperanças vãs! Bill confirmou, e Melody também. O casamento foi abençoado, e os noivos beijaram-se. Nada mais havia a fazer.

A música deu início à festa, os convidados cumprimentaram os noivos e começaram a celebrar. Durante algum tempo, esqueci que o casamento não devia ter-se realizado. Acredito que o mesmo sucedeu com Melody e que, por breves instantes, foi feliz ao lado de Bill. Dancei com Fred e Jorge. Dancei com o meu pai, que confessou estar satisfeito com o meu comportamento, reafirmando que eu devia agradar a todos os convidados. Dancei com Bill e mal contive as lágrimas. O meu irmão abraçou-me com força e murmurou-me ao ouvido:

- Eu amo-te muito, Gin! Sei que não compreendes e que estás magoada. E isso dói-me... Dói-me que as coisas não possam ser como antes! Mas... Não importa o que aconteça, nunca te esqueças de que és a minha menina; a minha irmãzinha adorada...

Demorei para recuperar da emoção. Não fora exactamente uma reconciliação, porque nós nunca estivéramos zangados, mas fora uma aproximação entre duas pessoas que se amavam e se tinham distanciado. Desejei que o elo não voltasse, jamais, a ser quebrado.

Isolei-me um pouco, procurando sossego e paz para o espírito perturbado. Já não suportava ver a Menina Myrna rodopiando pelo jardim, nos braços de todos os homens que lhe apareciam pela frente. Solteiros e casados, novos e velhos, pareciam capazes de matar para dançar com ela. O meu pai não era excepção e isso causava-me náuseas.

Sentei-me no tronco cortado de um velho carvalho, nas traseiras do celeiro. Ali não seria atingida pela confusão. Só teria de alhear-me da música...

- O que está essa cabecinha bonita a pensar de tão sério, que tenha necessidade de se afastar de uma festa tão animada?

Não era possível! Desejei gritar de raiva.

- Se a festa lhe provoca tamanho entusiasmo, Conde de Goldheart, por que razão está aqui e não lá?

A minha rispidez plantou-lhe um sorriso nos lábios. Sem nenhuma cerimónia, acomodou-se ao meu lado.

- Por favor, trate-me por Oliver! A resposta à sua pergunta é simples. Como é possível apreciar um jardim se a sua flor mais bela não estiver aberta? Como poderei apreciar a festa, se a Ginevra não estiver presente?

Quando desejava, Oliver era um homem muito envolvente. Qualquer rapariga na festa teria ansiado por um cumprimento seu. Mas não eu! Achava-o irritante. O que pretendia ele afinal?

- Tenho a certeza de que encontrará muitas flores bonitas no jardim, se procurar com atenção - ripostei secamente. - A Menina Myrna, por exemplo! Não perca o seu tempo conversando com uma criança!

Não havia maneira de declará-lo sem ser indelicada. Estava tudo implícito. _Vai-te embora! Deixa-me em paz! Vai atrás de outra! És demasiado velho para mim! _Mas Oliver não se mostrou nem um pouco afectado. Pelo contrário, a resposta pareceu diverti-lo.

- Não se menospreze, Ginevra! Você é de longe, a flor mais bonita do jardim! E não se preocupe com a Myrna. Nós somos apenas amigos. Quanto à sua idade, estou consciente de como é jovem, mas já não é uma criança... Irá crescer _e, _muito em breve, terá idade para ser cortejada. E eu pretendo cortejá-la. Quero que seja minha noiva e desejo oferecer-lhe uma festa de casamento muito melhor do que esta! O que me diz?

Poderia ter rido na cara dele, se não estivesse tão atónita e enojada. Era óbvio que o Conde não perdia tempo com rodeios. Pois bem, eu também não!

- Sabe perfeitamente que a minha opinião pouco ou nada importa

- argumentei, com o rosto a arder e os olhos a chisparem. - Mas certamente compreenderá que Lorde Arthur deseje um homem mais jovem para desposar a filha!

Quando Oliver me afrontou com um sorriso vitorioso, percebi que eu desconhecia grande parte da história e que as expectativas não eram boas.

- Pelo contrário, minha querida e doce Ginevra! - A sua voz tresandava de ironia. - Lorde Arthur está ao corrente das minhas intenções e aprova-as incondicionalmente. Talvez já se tenha apercebido das influências maléficas a que está sujeita e reconheça que a tutela de um homem mais velho só lhe trará benefícios.

O sangue fugiu-me do rosto, e o coração quase me saltou pela boca. Poderia ele saber sobre a minha avó e o poder que crescia dentro de mim?

- Influências maléficas?

A minha voz tremia tanto, que mal se distinguia. Mas Oliver era bom de ouvido.

Eu vi quando aquele homem deixou o seu quarto, já de madrugada. Era muito tarde para uma visita, não concorda?

Saltei do cepo e enfrentei-o com os punhos cerrados e os olhos relampejando de raiva. Tive de conter-me para não lhe cuspir na cara.

- O homem que viu era Percy, o meu irmão druida...

- O seu irmão bruxo - corrigiu ele de imediato, erguendo-se e enfrentando-me. Já não sorria. - Não sei como Lorde Arthur, um homem tão devoto, cometeu a imprudência de permitir que um dos seus filhos mergulhasse na perdição! Um dia, teremos de corrigir esse erro. Certificar-me-ei de que o seu irmão será adequadamente libertado das influências nocivas daquelas criaturas. Ainda irá agradecer-me, Ginevra! Dentro em breve, verá que só quero o seu bem e que não pouparei em esforços para fazê-la feliz.

Recuei bruscamente quando Oliver estendeu a mão para tocar-me no rosto.

- Não se atreva! - rugi ameaçadora, apontando-lhe um dedo. - Mantenha-se longe de mim e da minha família, ou farei com que se arrependa amargamente! Não tenho nenhuma intenção de casar-me consigo! Acho-o insuportável! Não volte a dirigir-me a palavra ou...

- Ou o quê, Ginevra? - desafiou o Conde, voltando a sorrir jocosamente. - Irá transformar-me num sapo? Sei que o povo acredita que é neta de uma feiticeira. Vou dar-lhe uma única oportunidade de se livrar de mim. Vamos! Transforme-me num sapo!

Gritei de frustração, desejando ter o poder para responder ao seu desafio. Voltei-lhe as costas e desatei a correr na direcção do jardim, segurando nas saias para não tropeçar. Pelo menos, diante dos outros, ele não se atreveria a abordar-me com tamanha ousadia. Oliver era um homem perigoso! Muito mais perigoso do que eu poderia imaginar, se não se tivesse revelado de forma tão frontal. E Lorde Arthur planeava entregar-me àquele demónio. Incondicionalmente!

Fred apareceu do nada e puxou-me para si. Ia afastá-lo e replicar que não estava com disposição para dançar, quando vi a intensidade dos seu olhar e percebi que o seu gesto não era desprovido de propósito.

- Sorri, Gin! - sussurrou num tom que não admitia discussão. - Sorri sempre.

E eu obedeci. Sorri quando me contou que muitos convidados ilustres haviam manifestado a Lorde Arthur o interesse em cortejar-me. Sorri quando ele disse que o nosso pai estava a ponderar algumas propostas que considerava tentadoras. Continuei a sorrir quando concluiu que o Conde de Goldheart seria o provável vencedor.

- Eu não gosto desse homem, Gin! É dissimulado e ardiloso. Apareceu na nossa terra com a subtileza de uma serpente e já conquistou a confiança dos Aliados e o entusiasmo do nosso pai. Sei que ele te incomoda, mas não podes fugir-lhe. Se Lorde Arthur perceber que pretendes contrariá-lo, irá castigar-te e aumentar a pressão até que dobres e quebres. Isso não pode acontecer! Neste jogo de interesses, terás de ser mais inteligente do que os teus oponentes. Deves jogar com as suas regras, irmãzinha, pelo menos por enquanto. Temos de ganhar tempo para descobrir uma saída. Não permitirei que o nosso pai estrague a tua vida como estragou a dos nossos irmãos...

Escutei a sentença sobre o meu tenebroso futuro com um sorriso nos lábios. Fred tinha razão. Se eu contrariasse Lorde Arthur, estaria condenada. Se, pelo contrário, alinhasse naquela imundice, ganharia tempo para reunir armas para combater aqueles que pretendiam negociar a minha vida, como se eu fosse um animal, gado de raça, crescido e gordo, pronto a abater.

Enquanto dançávamos, vi o Conde de Goldheart aproximar-se do meu pai e segredar-lhe. Temi que a minha irreverência tivesse repercussões graves. Porém, Lorde Arthur respondeu cordialmente, e Oliver avançou para mim, como um grande gato cercando um rato. Eu não tinha como fugir.

- Por favor, Fred, conceda-me a honra de dançar com a sua encantadora irmã.

As mãos de Fred apertaram-me subtilmente a cintura, num último aviso, antes de abandonar-me nas garras do predador.

Oliver de Goldheart. O que falta dizer sobre ele? Se o tivesse conhecido nesse instante e não sentisse uma antipatia visceral, poderia sentir-me lisonjeada por estar nos seus braços, feliz por ser alvo da sua atenção, deliciada com o seu perfume e com a delicadeza do seu toque, fascinada com o sorriso aberto e o olhar brilhante.

- Antes que me atire à cara o quanto me detesta, Ginevra, permita que me desculpe pela forma como a abordei há pouco - começou. - Quando olho para si, vejo uma mulher bela e inteligente e esqueço-me de como ainda é jovem. Só pretendia dizer-lhe que iremos passar mais tempo juntos, para que possamos conhecer-nos melhor. Sinto muito se a assustei. Não tinha, de forma alguma, esse intento.

Respirar fundo. Sorrir. A minha vida _e _as vidas dos que eu amava dependiam do meu controlo, da minha capacidade de dissimulação. O rato teria de engolir o gato. Dei o meu melhor para que a voz não me falhasse:

- Também lhe devo um pedido de desculpas por me ter excedido.

O sorriso do Conde abriu-se um pouco mais, e a pressão dos seus dedos aumentou.

- Não pense que tenciono mudar a sua personalidade, Ginevra. Gosto do seu génio, da sua irreverência, da forma como se exprime sem rodeios. As mulheres submissas são vazias e enfadonhas. Sei que, ao seu lado, jamais me aborrecerei.

Apeteceu-me pisá-lo, esbofeteá-lo, dar-lhe um pontapé no meio da expressão de declarada vitória. Porém, em vez disso, insisti com simplicidade e clareza:

- Porquê eu? Ainda sou uma criança...

Oliver cortou-me a palavra com uma gargalhada deliciada:

- Entendo a sua surpresa e temor, mas o tempo ensinar-lhe-á a confiar em mim. Eu posso fazê-la muito feliz, Ginevra! Sei que não sou um homem desagradável de olhar e tenho posses para proporcionar-lhe a vida de uma rainha. E tanto que desejo ensinar-lhe... coisas que apreciará, na devida altura.

Corei desalmadamente. Sabia a que coisas o Conde se referia e não estava interessada em aprendê-las. Muito menos com ele! Mais uma vez, tive de conter-me para não quebrar o juramento que fizera ao meu irmão. Compreendi como se sentia uma borboleta presa numa teia gigante, pressentindo a morte aproximar-se, mas guardando uma esperança vã; estrebuchando sempre e sempre, orando por um milagre que lhe restituísse a liberdade. A teia apertava-se à minha volta, mas eu ainda tinha muita força e vontade para lutar.

Quando não estamos emocionalmente envolvidos num cenário, podemos observá-lo de uma perspectiva diferente. Talvez por isso Fred tivesse sido tão eficaz na análise das intenções do nosso pai e do Conde de Goldheart. Talvez por isso Percy soubesse que o tempo escasseava. Contudo, eu não conseguia alhear-me do que me rodeava. Via dezenas e dezenas de pessoas movimentando-se, rindo, conversando, comendo, bebendo... O enorme jardim parecia pequeno. As criadas estavam coradas e arquejavam de cansaço. O barulho era ensurdecedor. Bill e Melody dançavam juntos, e eu sentia desconforto apenas por observá-los. A minha mãe desapareceu subtilmente no interior da casa, levando Fiona consigo. Calculei que toda esta animação a tivesse deixado exausta e que já não regressasse. Percy e os sábios não tardaram a segui-la. Fred voltou a procurar-me para dançar, mas, desta vez, limitámo-nos a desfrutar do momento e nada dissemos.

Dos irmãos Weasley, Jorge parecia ser o único que realmente se divertia. Conseguira captar a atenção da Menina Myrna e derretia-se em sorrisos, enquanto rodopiavam ao som da música. Eu estava a mastigar a imagem da mulher de cabelos de fogo, com os ombros e o peito brancos como a neve, quando o impensável aconteceu: Lorde Arthur deixou os seus convidados e interpôs-se entre o filho _e _Myrna. No instante seguinte, ela voltava a rodopiar, mas, desta vez, nos braços do meu pai.

Eu sabia que rebentaria se permanecesse na festa. Oliver estava ansioso por voltar a agarrar-me, mas fui salva pela intervenção rápida de Fred. O meu irmão barrou-lhe o caminho, iniciando uma conversa enérgica sobre a ameaça nórdica, um tema que parecia apaixonar o Conde. O meu pai continuava a dançar com a Menina Myrna. Para mim, isso representava uma falta de respeito, já que a minha mãe não estava presente. Jorge amuara e ficara a observá-los com uma expressão idêntica à minha, mas fundamentada em razões bem diferentes.

Fugi para o sossego da floresta, livrando-me dos sapatos e desejando poder libertar-me do vestido com igual facilidade. Sentar-me na Pedra dos Sábios era tudo o que ainda ambicionava, depois de tantos sobressaltos e contratempos. O ribeiro recebeu-me com a sua alegre cantoria. Trepei para a pedra, tentando desesperadamente esquecer que as nossas vidas galopavam para o desastre. Sentei-me em posição de meditação e fechei os olhos.

O tempo passou por mim sem que o percebesse. De repente, senti uma estranha sensação de desconforto; o aviso inconsciente que nos desperta para o facto de estarmos a ser observados. Abri os olhos sobressaltada e não fui capaz de conter um grito. Mirando-me em silêncio, estava um homem alto e moreno, com o cabelo negro preso atrás da cabeça, a barba cerrada sobre o queixo, argolas de ouro nas orelhas, vestido de preto, misturando-se com a noite que tombava sobre a terra.

- Desculpa se te assustei...

- Seu grande palerma! - gritei, caindo-lhe nos braços e lutando contra as lágrimas de alívio e alegria. - Por onde tens andado? Não te perdoo esta ausência interminável!

Draco apartou-se apenas o suficiente para exclamar:

- Olha para ti, Gin! Estás uma mulher!

- Tu também estás... diferente!

O que podia eu dizer? Há muito que Draco era um homem, mas só agora eu reparava. O seu olhar tinha um brilho que eu desconhecia... o brilho da experiência de quem já vira muito e esperava ver muito mais.

- Deixa-me olhar-te bem - insistiu ele, ignorando a minha observação. - Como cresceste! Estás quase da minha altura!

Isto era uma piada lisonjeira! O topo da minha cabeça, mal lhe chegava ao peito.

- E como estás bonita! - continuou, parecendo incapaz de segurar a língua. Sorriu trocista, quando me viu corar. - Mas, de certeza, todos os lordes da festa já to disseram!

A sua ironia trouxe-me à lembrança o Conde de Goldheart e apressei-me a desabafar a minha aflição. Quando terminei, os olhos de Draco chispavam de raiva.

- O teu pai só pode ter enlouquecido! - declarou, sem medir as palavras. - Esse homem é perigoso, Gin! A sua fama atravessa fronteiras e cruza os mares. É tão poderoso como perverso. Fala-se que até o rei se curva diante da sua vontade. O que é que os teus irmãos pensam desse acordo?

Contei-lhe o que Fred me aconselhara. Draco hesitou, parecendo mastigar uma fúria violenta, até encontrar o equilíbrio e recuperar o controlo.

- Suponho que o Fred tem razão. Mesmo nestas condições, não acredito que Lorde Arthur consinta que te cases com menos de dezasseis anos. E em três anos muita coisa pode acontecer. - Segurou-me na mão e levou-a aos lábios, forçando um sorriso que me pareceu bastante nervoso. - Até lá, pode ser que eu perca a cabeça e te leve comigo para o mar. Gostarias de conhecer outras terras, Gin?

Fiquei sem palavras. Abri muito os olhos e, só a custo, consegui sussurrar:

- A sério que me levarás contigo? Promete! Jura que não me deixarás à mercê daquele monstro!

Draco envolveu-me nos braços, antes de replicar:

- Eu não te deixarei e tenho a certeza de que os teus irmãos também não consentirão nessa loucura. Tem calma, Gin! Tudo se resolverá!

Senti um calor agradável espalhar-se pelo corpo quando o estreitei com força. Confiava plenamente em Draco. A ameaça de Goldheart já não me parecia tão grotesca. Respirei fundo, libertando a mente para outras prioridades.

- Onde está o Ron? Por que não veio contigo?

Draco respondeu mansamente, como se já esperasse a pergunta:

- Este foi um dia triste para o teu irmão. Tenta compreendê-lo. Está a sofrer muito... Talvez, na próxima vez que o barco atraque aqui perto, o Ron reúna forças para enfrentar esta terra e dar-te o beijo por que tanto anseia.

- E quando será isso? - resmunguei desgostosa. - Daqui a um ano?

Draco sorriu carinhosamente, perante a minha impaciência.

- Desta vez não iremos para muito longe. Dentro de poucos meses estaremos de volta. Talvez no Verão... Até lá... - Remexeu na bolsa que trazia a tiracolo _e _retirou do interior um gancho de cabelo feito de madeira. - Podes usá-lo sempre que tiveres saudades. O Ron comprou-o para ti. Mal o viu, pensou logo nesses caracóis negros. Pediu-me que to entregasse e transmitisse o seu amor.

Observei o gancho com cuidado. Era o enfeite mais bonito e perfeito que já vira. O artesão fizera um trabalho exemplar.

- Obrigada - agradeci emocionada, enquanto retirava o gancho que me prendia os cabelos e colocava o novo. - Diz ao Ron que adorei o seu presente e que o usarei sempre. Diz-lhe também que o amo e que já não suporto as saudades. - Suspirei angustiada. - Não é justo! Vivemos felizes durante tantos anos e agora... A cada dia, sinto que a situação piora, que estamos mais distantes, que não há possibilidade de recuperarmos o que perdemos...

Draco assimilou as minhas palavras em silêncio. Depois acariciou-me o rosto com um carinho tão sincero, que me provocou um nó na garganta.

- Havemos de recuperar, Gin! - declarou numa voz carregada de confiança, que me fez acreditar. - É só uma questão de tempo!

Deslizei para os seus braços _e _apertei-o com força. Desejei pedir-lhe que me levasse com ele de imediato, mas acobardei-me ao recordar que isso significava abandonar a minha família. Além disso, não tinha o direito de impor a Draco e a Ron o fardo da minha presença. Eles eram marinheiros. O que faria eu junto deles, senão atrapalhá-los?

Como se escutasse os meus pensamentos, ele murmurou-me ao ouvido:

- Na casa de Lorde Arthur fui tratado como um filho e sempre me senti amado e protegido. De todos, Ron foi o mais chegado dos meus irmãos _de _coração, por isso o sigo _e _seguirei até que ultrapasse esta fase terrível da sua vida. Mas tu, Gin... Tu és muito especial para mim. Queria que soubesses que... gosto muito de ti...

Estava ofegante, trémulo e, quando se afastou, reparei que o seu rosto enrubescera. Levou novamente a mão à bolsa e retirou de lá uma pulseira de madeira. O trabalho não era tão perfeito como o do gancho, mas igualmente maravilhoso. Desajeitadamente, mostrou-me o pulso para que eu visse que possuía uma igual.

- Queria oferecer-te algo... que te fizesse sentir próxima de mim. Fui eu que as fiz...

Nunca o vira tão embaraçado. Sempre fora um rapaz ágil e desenvencilhado, com uma solução prática para todos os problemas. Este novo Draco fazia o meu coração bater com mais força e um sorriso tímido bailar-me nos lábios.

- Não tens de usá-la... se não quiseres...

Agarrei na pulseira e enfiei-a no pulso. Servia-me na perfeição.

- É linda, Draco! - murmurei, comovida com a intensidade do momento. - Não irei tirá-la nunca!

Ele afastou as farripas de cabelo que lhe caíam para o rosto, com uma mão que tremia tanto, que dir-se-ia prestes a cair do pulso.

- Não é... propriamente um sinal de... compromisso... Tu ainda és muito novinha... mas...

Coloquei-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios, silenciando-o.

- Há algum tempo, disseste que não tinhas namorada, porque estavas à espera de que eu crescesse. - Afundei-me nas profundezas do olhar negro de Draco e percebi o seu sobressalto, perante a minha confiança, ousadia e expectativa. - Estavas a falar a sério?

Ele abriu a boca e fechou-a de novo. Depois de um silêncio que me pareceu infindável, tomou o meu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-me na testa, ripostando:

- Falaremos sobre isso da próxima vez que estivermos juntos. Já é muito tarde e devem andar à tua procura. Não será bom se te encontrarem aqui. Toma cuidado, Gin! Mantém-te próxima do Fred. Ele cuidará de ti até ao nosso regresso.

A festa continuou por mais alguns dias, que se arrastaram numa agonizante lentidão, pondo os meus nervos à prova.

Logo no dia seguinte ao casamento, Lorde Arthur chamou-me à sua presença. Embora eu já adivinhasse do que se tratava, não esperava que ele me confrontasse tão cedo com a sua decisão. O discurso foi simples e definitivo. Eu estava a aproximar-me da idade em que as jovens começavam a ser cortejadas. Não devia incentivar nenhum pretendente, pois a minha mão já estava prometida. Na sua opinião melhor pretendente do que o Conde Oliver de Goldheart, só mesmo o filho do próprio rei.

É claro que argumentei! Nem todas as recomendações de Fred me forçariam a aceitar passivamente tamanha aberração. O meu pai manteve-se irredutível, mesmo quando falei de amor. A sua resposta foi curta e fria: o amor era para os camponeses! A filha de um senhor da guerra teria de aprender a amar o homem escolhido pela família. Com o tempo, eu seria a primeira a agradecer-lhe.

Mas havia mais! O empenho de Melody para me domesticar não tinha sido suficiente. As minhas atitudes continuavam a denunciar uma irreverência indesejada. E, agora que Melody casara, teria responsabilidades mais prementes do que a orientação de uma rapariga obstinada. Por isso, Lorde Arhtur decidira apelar a quem tinha a disponibilidade e a vontade de me "educar". A corajosa heroína não era outra senão a Menina Myrna.

Fui dispensada pelo meu pai, cega de ódio e frustração, sem nada poder fazer além de engolir a vontade de gritar. Se Myrna tivera o desplante de aceitar semelhante missão, eu iria ensinar-lhe de que essência eu era feita! Os sorrisos melosos e os olhares intensos não funcionavam comigo. Eu era Ginevra Weasley! Em menos de nada, a Menina Sedutora estaria a arrumar as malas e a regressar a casa, onde quer que esta fosse.

Percy partiu nesse dia, sem ter oportunidade de revelar-me a sua opinião acerca dos novos desenvolvimentos. Apenas Quinn ficou satisfeito com o anúncio da permanência de Myrna na Casa Grande. Fred partilhava da minha antipatia, e Aled estava com outros problemas na cabeça. Para ele, a presença ou ausência de Myrna era igual.

O Conde de Goldheart partiu três dias depois, com a promessa de regressar brevemente. Desejei que se perdesse nos caminhos tenebrosos que percorria e desaparecesse de vez. Lorde Cearnach viajou com ele, deixando Melody entregue à sua nova vida.

A minha cunhada manteve-se firme até à despedida do último convidado. O apoio de Myrna não foi recebido sem alguma apreensão. Melody sabia da minha triste sina, mas encontrava-se demasiado embrenhada nos seus próprios problemas para poder ajudar-me. Eu via-a organizar as tarefas caseiras, com o semblante carregado e os olhos inchados de cansaço. Os primeiros dias de casada não estavam a ser fáceis. Ela sofria, Bill sofria... e eu e a minha mãe com eles.

Apesar _de _a Senhora Molly manter um silêncio resignado sobre que a rodeava, eu percebia-lhe a tristeza. A sua saúde piorara depois _do _casamento. O esforço fora demasiado para o corpo frágil, e a sua mente, outrora brilhante e sagaz, era agora uma pálida névoa, concentrada invariavelmente em Fiona.

A minha irmã continuava a viver sob um aro protector, envolvida em fumos curativos, unguentos, rezas e o olhar perspicaz da progenitora. Aos dois anos, não dizia uma palavra, nem sequer "papá" ou "mamã", mal se aguentava nas pernas e fazia todas as necessidades nos panos. Se eu relutara em aproximar-me, agora era a minha mãe que não permitia a aproximação... de ninguém!

Tentei desencorajar Myrna pelas formas convencionais: uma aranha desenvolvida, um sapo, uma lagartixa ou um ratinho apareciam subitamente nos locais mais inesperados, saltavam do cesto de costura ou esgueiravam-se por entre os nossos pés, subiam pela bainha do vestido ou misturavam-se com os seus objectos pessoais. Depressa concluí que este não era o caminho correcto.

Numa tarde fria, enquanto me forçava a bordar o que futuramente seria o meu lençol de núpcias, Myrna segurou com as mãos nuas o desprevenido sapo que eu escondera no seu baú de linhas e, sem a menor cerimónia, atirou-o para a lareira. O animal saltou algumas vezes; uma bola de fogo, vermelha, azul, amarela, batendo na parede de pedra, emitindo um som horrível, de arrepiar. Enquanto eu assistia ao flagelo, com o coração a bater desabaladamente e os olhos esbugalhados de horror, diante daquela demonstração de desprezo pela vida, Myrna ria-se às gargalhadas. Depois enfrentou-me; o olhar reflectindo as labaredas que ardiam com vivacidade.

- Eu adoro o fogo! É lindo, selvagem, indomável... mas, acima de tudo, é eficaz e limpo. Não concordas? A lei devia permitir que se queimassem todos os degenerados na fogueira. Os outros métodos deixam muita porcaria para limpar. Nunca assististe a uma execução pelo fogo? Um dia assistirás! Prometo-te que será inesquecível!

E era com esta mulher que Lorde Arthur pretendia que eu aprendesse os modos de uma dama? As palavras de Myrna soavam como uma ameaça. Para meu próprio bem, decidi comportar-me impecavelmente por algum tempo. Tinha de estudar uma retaliação mais eficaz. Não era justo que as criaturas da floresta morressem por minha culpa.

Mas o que fazer? Com o passar dos dias, descobri que não era fácil desobedecer a Myrna. Quando o meu trabalho a satisfazia, recompensava-me com elogios e alguns momentos de paz, que mal chegavam para pensar livremente. Quando não ficava satisfeita, obrigava-me a desmanchar o trabalho e a recomeçar. Sem razão aparente, eu era assolada pelo cansaço e ficava com os dedos moles. Cada gesto incerto fazia com que a agulha se enterrasse profundamente na minha carne. Tinha de parar para que o sangue não manchasse o tecido delicado. Queria protestar, mas não conseguia. O sono fechava-me os olhos e a língua tornava-se seca e dura. Aos poucos, sem que pudesse explicar a razão, a minha consciência e vontade perdiam-se para aquela mulher.

O tempo foi-se arrastando. A minha mãe vivia isolada, definhando lentamente ao lado da sua enfraquecida cria. O meu pai recebia os seus homens à porta fechada. Fred preocupava-se comigo; eu lia-lho no olhar, mas não tinha oportunidade de aproximar-se. Bill e Melody ignoravam-se propositadamente durante o dia e só se encontravam à noite. Melody assumira todas as tarefas da minha mãe e não lhe sobrava tempo para mim. A sua consternação era visível, sempre que me via seguir Myrna como um cão obediente que aprendia a comportar-se pela força. Contudo, certamente, eu não era a sua única preocupação. A minha amiga voltara a perder peso e o seu rosto denunciava as marcas de muitas noites de vigília. Essas marcas reflectiam-se no rosto de Bill. O meu irmão tinha um aspecto desleixado e parecia desinteressado de tudo o que o rodeava, à excepção do trabalho que o absorvia por completo.

No nosso mundo, para além de Myrna, Jorge era o único que transpirava felicidade.


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

A Primavera instalara-se. Os dias estavam longos, e as noites, mais curtas. As árvores agitavam orgulhosamente as folhas verdes, cantando ao vento um hino de renascimento. O ribeiro corria alegre e lamacento, depois das generosas chuvas do Inverno. Os animais atreviam-se a sair das tocas, apresentando as crias ao Sol. Na Aldeia do Lago, os camponeses declaravam-se satisfeitos com o rendimento da terra. O gado crescia, gordo e saudável. As crianças podiam brincar na rua, pois viviam-se tempos de segurança. Havia muito que os guardas não avistavam intrusos na floresta, e os Nórdicos tinham esquecido as nossas costas durante o Inverno rigoroso. Por todo o lado, respirava-se alegria e prosperidade. O interior da casa de Lorde Arthur era a excepção.

Dediquei aquela noite ao estudo. Myrna nunca me dava oportunidade de aproximar dos livros. Segundo ela, eu já sabia demais. Uma mulher não devia ser excessivamente culta, pois o conhecimento conduzia à tentação de exprimir opiniões e à intromissão em assuntos que eram exclusivos dos homens. E isso era intolerável! Uma mulher tinha de saber ocupar o seu lugar na sociedade. As suas funções eram claras: cuidar da casa, receber com elegância, parecer divina ao seu marido e dar-lhe numerosos descendentes saudáveis.

O descuido forçado da minha preparação angustiava-me. Eu tinha de habilitar-me para enfrentar aquela que imaginava ser a bruxa que roubara a alma de Fiona e condenara a minha mãe à fragilidade. Mas como podia eu praticar a Arte com Myrna colada a mim? Se não podia contrariá-la de dia, teria de fazê-lo à noite. Não morreria se perdesse um pouco de sono todos os dias. E começaria de imediato. Fiquei tão entusiasmada por voltar a treinar, que perdi a noção do tempo. A noite já corria avançada quando parei. Estar junto da lareira, fundindo a mente com as chamas, tentando dobrar a vontade do fogo, deixara-me a garganta seca. O jarro estava vazio, por isso desci à cozinha para beber água.

De regresso ao quarto, palmilhando o chão de madeira com os pés descalços, apercebi-me dos ruídos abafados provenientes do quarto de Myrna. Ela gemia baixinho e ininterruptamente, como se padecesse de uma dor de barriga atroz. Era certo que eu não gostava dela e pouco me importava com o seu bem-estar, mas nascera e crescera com coração, e este impediu-me de ignorar a agonia da minha opressora. Talvez um chá lhe aliviasse as dores. Ergui a mão para bater na porta, mas surpreendi-a aberta. Empurrei-a devagar e pretendi anunciar-me. Detive-me, paralisada pelo espanto e pelo horror.

Na lareira ardia um fogo vivo que iluminava bem o quarto. Roupas em desalinho jaziam espalhadas pelo chão; roupas de mulher e de homem... de um homem que eu conhecia muito bem! A cama agitava-se, fustigada por um vendaval de braços e pernas. As cobertas libertavam os gemidos abafados e roucos de uma voz que me era bastante querida e os miados estridentes que me haviam alarmado.

Recuei um passo e depois outro, ciente de que não devia estar ali; que não podia deixar que me vissem. O meu coração ameaçava rebentar e o estômago embrulhava-se. Há muito que eu percebera um brilho intenso _e _estranho nos olhos de Jorge, mas nunca imaginara que o meu irmão estivesse tão profundamente envolvido com aquela tirana. Rodei nos calcanhares e desatei a correr, tão depressa quanto as pernas trémulas permitiam. Entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Encostei-me à madeira sólida e deixei-me escorregar para o chão, demasiado chocada para reagir, demasiado magoada para chorar. A descoberta atingia-me como uma traição profunda e imperdoável. Jorge sabia que Myrna me sufocava, que eu queria livrar-me dela a qualquer custo... e, no entanto, entregava-lhe o seu corpo, o seu coração...

- Somos seis, mas somos um só... Somos seis, mas somos um só...

Por mais que repetisse a frase mágica que me unira aos meus irmãos durante anos, e que nos tornara indestrutíveis, achava-a vazia de sentido. Como poderia confiar em Jorge depois do que vira?

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, sentada no chão, com os olhos escancarados ao vazio, nem o que me fez gatinhar até à janela. Foi certamente um poder superior que me empurrou; uma força divina, abençoada, que me forçou a distinguir a figura branca como um espectro, que cruzava o jardim numa corrida incerta e se embrenhava na floresta.

O que estava Melody a fazer lá fora, a meio da noite? Para onde ia?

Como por encanto, a energia regressou ao meu corpo e, no instante seguinte, eu escorregava pela árvore e atravessava o jardim. As ervas molhadas pela humidade da noite encharcaram-me os pés, as pernas e a barra da camisa de dormir. Continuei a correr, cortando a escuridão por puro instinto. Não sabia para onde ia, mas estava no caminho certo. Dentro de mim, uma voz chorava um pedido de socorro; uma voz triste, magoada, dorida, desesperada e angustiada. Não ficaria sozinha por muito mais tempo!

Encontrei Melody na margem do ribeiro, no sítio exacto onde eu a surpreendera brincando com Ron. Estava ajoelhada dentro de água, ignorando a força da corrente que quase engolia o seu corpo magro e frágil, com os cabelos soltos em desalinho e um olhar demente. A pouca lucidez que prevalecia permitia-lhe ponderar se devia ceder à loucura e deixar-se afogar.

Entrei na água de rompante. Estava tão gelada! Uma dor aguda fulminou-me a razão, mas reagi rapidamente e abracei a minha cunhada. Nunca conseguiria arrancá-la da água se ela não colaborasse. Mesmo debilitada, era mais forte do que eu. Comecei a murmurar-lhe palavras doces ao ouvido. Declarei o muito que a estimava e como admirava a sua coragem. Elogiei o excelente trabalho que estava a fazer na herdade e o apoio que dava aos aldeões. Por fim, Melody reagiu e deixou-se arrastar por mim até à margem.

A luz abria-se timidamente sobre as nossas cabeças, enquanto a manhã se preparava para nascer. Foi nessa penumbra delicada que constatei que a camisa de dormir de Melody estava manchada de sangue. A água não conseguira eliminar o testemunho do que acontecera. Parei de respirar. Algo não batia certo! Melody devia ter perdido a virgindade há meses e não nessa noite! Não precisamente nessa noite, quando a minha vida sofrera outro abalo violento!

- Foi aqui que ele me beijou, Gin... - murmurou num tom tão sofrido e baixo que mal a percebi. - Foi aqui que me beijou pela primeira vez... A única vez...

Eu testemunhara esse beijo e quase estragara o momento ao qual Melody se agarrava com desespero para manter a sanidade.

- Temos de voltar para casa - retorqui, abanando-a levemente. - Não tarda, os criados começarão a despertar e verão o estado em que estás. Não te exponhas desta maneira! Vem... Ficarás no meu quarto. Farei um chá e não deixarei que te incomodem.

Ela fixou em mim os olhos cheios de água.

- Prometes?

Como uma fera selvagem defende ferozmente a sua cria, eu amparei Melody no regresso a casa, vesti-lhe outra camisa de noite e enfiei-a na minha cama. Avivei o fogo na lareira e também troquei de roupa. Depois desci para a cozinha. Bretta e a cozinheira já estavam de pé e olharam-me com estranheza. Atirei uma desculpa para o ar enquanto colocava água a ferver.

Dirigi-me ao jardim da minha mãe _e _fiquei chocada com a degradação que encontrei. As ervas daninhas minavam os canteiros das poucas plantas que tinham resistido sem cuidados aos rigores do Inverno. Brevemente, todas as reservas estariam gastas e não haveria maneira de repô-las. O que podia eu fazer? Myrna não mais permitira que me aproximasse dali, Melody não tinha tempo nem habilidade e a minha mãe estava esquecida das necessidades do seu povo. Felizmente ainda restava um pouco da erva que eu procurava.

Voltei à cozinha e, perante o olhar curioso das duas mulheres, preparei o chá e regressei ao quarto, depois de instruir Bretta para que comunicasse à família que Melody estava indisposta e que eu ficaria a cuidar dela.

Esperei encontrar a minha cunhada adormecida. Sentia-me exausta e, se ela repousasse, também eu descansaria. Não tive sorte. Tranquei a porta para assegurar-me de que ninguém nos incomodaria _e _sentei-me ao seu lado. Melody bebeu o chá com o olhar fixo na lareira, enquanto eu lhe acariciava os longos cabelos cor de melaço. Só muito depois, reuniu coragem para desabafar.

Amava Ronn. Apaixonara-se ao primeiro olhar e não conseguia esquecê-lo. Tentara! Tentara com tanta força, que quase se convencera de que tinha vencido a paixão. Por fim, casara-se, e esse fora o seu grande erro. Um erro fatal! Ron continuava no seu coração e em cada toque, em cada beijo do marido, Melody sofria por aquilo que nunca poderia sentir, que nunca poderia usufruir. Bill respeitara a sua indisposição na noite do casamento. Percebera que estava nervosa e que precisava de tempo para habituar-se a ele, à sua companhia e às suas carícias. Prometera-lhe que seria paciente, que esperaria... Mas, nessa noite, cansara-se de esperar.

Melody parou nesse ponto, mas eu compreendi o resto. Num ímpeto de paixão cega, Bill tomara a esposa à força, reclamando o que era seu por direito e que adiava havia muito. Depois, odiando-se pelo que fizera, deixara-a meio enlouquecida de dor e desencanto e fugira cobardemente.

Apesar de tudo, não condenei o meu irmão. Bill era apenas outra vítima do destino. O mal enraizava-se profundamente no seio da minha família e não havia forma de combatê-lo. A única pessoa que podia ajudar-me estava longe, na reclusão da difícil aprendizagem de um sábio. Sozinha, eu não tinha força nem poder. Restava-me assistir impotente à destruição daqueles que amava.

- Por onde andará o Ron? - perguntou Melody, sem esperar resposta. - Ninguém diz o seu nome nesta casa. Todos os vestígios da sua presença desapareceram, como se nunca tivesse existido. O seu pecado foi assim tão grande? Revoltar-se contra os desígnios de Lorde Arthur foi suficiente para que os pais o esquecessem?

Eu não podia dizer-lhe que a sua revolta também era a minha sem piorar a situação, por isso, decidi revelar-lhe o que Draco me contara no dia do casamento. As lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelo rosto pálido e a sua voz soou sufocada e rouca, quando exclamou:

- Eu teria ido com o Ron, Gin! Tê-lo-ia seguido até ao fim do mundo, com a roupa do corpo e o nome manchado. Nada importava, senão o nosso amor! Se ele me tivesse pedido... Mas ele preferiu dar uma oportunidade à família, em detrimento da sua felicidade... e da minha! Eu nunca conseguirei amar o Bill! Como posso suportar as suas mãos no meu corpo, quando...

Calou-se, talvez recordando que as suas palavras não eram apropriadas para os ouvidos de uma menina. Não podia saber que, nessa noite, nada do que eu vira e ouvira era apropriado para a minha idade. Suspirei frustrada. Quanto mais aprendia sobre o amor, mais me convencia da sua inutilidade. Eu já tinha coisas suficientes com que me preocupar, sem ser forçada a passar por tão duras penas. Cuidadosamente, retirei do cabelo o gancho de Ron e ofereci-lho, com a piedade vincada no olhar.

- Toma! Precisas mais dele do que eu!

Melody sabia como me era difícil apartar do presente do meu irmão e não escondeu a gratidão. Com as mãos a tremer, acariciou o gancho entre os dedos.

- Como posso viver sem ele, Gin? E o que farei quando ele decidir regressar?

Não sabia o que responder-lhe. Tomei-lhe o gancho das mãos e enfeitei-lhe carinhosamente o cabelo. Ficava-lhe muito bem. Mesmo abatida pelo desgosto, Melody era bonita. A formosura ditara a sua perdição, ao despertar o amor de dois irmãos. Tudo o que eu temera acontecera e continuavam a suceder coisas terríveis que eu nunca imaginara possíveis. Neste momento, o regresso de Ron parecia-me tão improvável como temível. Além de ficar com o coração despedaçado a sua natureza impulsiva faria com que se desgraçasse. Era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam.

Despertar para um novo dia, significava encarar Jorge, enfrentar Myrna, e mastigar uma revolta desmedida. Percebi que não tinha estômago para continuar a engolir o ar de cândida inocência da minha opressora. Quando Myrna começou a repreender-me por ter permanecido no quarto, descurando as minhas obrigações, ripostei num tom gélido e cortante:

- Certamente compreende que eu não podia deixar a Melody sozinha. As indisposições são coisas terríveis. Mas é claro que sabe disso! Mesmo ontem, quando atendia ao sofrimento de Melody, eu ouvi o quanto a Menina Myrna estava indisposta. Felizmente, o meu irmão Jorge já estava a socorrê-la, por isso, a minha intervenção não foi necessária.

Pensei que a tirana fosse corar ou ficasse lívida. Tinha forçosamente de sofrer um sobressalto, fosse ele de que espécie fosse. Mas a sua expressão não acusou abalo. Pelo contrário, abriu-se num sorriso, como se o facto de eu saber o seu sórdido segredo a enchesse de satisfação. Perguntei-me que idade teria. Parecia mais velha do que Melody... Nos seus olhos transpareciam centenas de anos de sabedoria e maldade. Era óbvio que tinha idade para casar-se... Mas não se guardara para o marido! Estaria a pensar desposar Jorge? Fora por isso que acedera a tutelar-me? Como era possível que os meus pais não vissem que ela não prestava? Viera não se sabe de onde, a coberto da protecção do detestável Conde, que as más-línguas diziam ser seu amante. E agora era amante do meu irmão! Acalentar esta cobra no nosso ninho era desafiar uma desgraça!

Então, Myrna respondeu à minha provocação, numa voz vibrante que soou como uma chicotada:

- Vejo que perdeste o teu gancho novo. Que pena! Era uma prenda tão bonita! O teu irmão Ron ficará desapontado... - Fez uma pausa, gozando o espectáculo das cores fugindo do meu rosto. - Ou talvez não! Estou agora a lembrar-me de que vi o teu gancho no cabelo da Melody. A tua oferta foi muito generosa! De qualquer modo, sendo uma prenda do Ron, é no cabelo da sua amada que o gancho deve ficar! É pena que o Bill não esteja aqui para apreciar o novo enfeite da esposa e a sua felicidade, causada pelas atenções daqueles que tanto ama!

- Não se atreva! - gritei sobressaltada. - Não permitirei que envenene o meu irmão com os seus delírios...

- Que delírios, menina? - continuou ela impassível. - Vais negar que o gancho foi um presente do Ron?

- E como pode saber isso?

Myrna riu-se; uma gargalhada tão fresca e cristalina que me gelou por dentro.

- É fácil, minha querida! Já viajei um pouco e sei que esse gancho veio de longe, por mar. É o trabalho perfeito de um artesão habilidoso, que empregou muito tempo e amor na sua concepção... - Fez nova pausa, deliciando-se com o meu terror quando me segurou a mão e fez deslizar a pulseira de Draco para os seus dedos, sem nenhuma dificuldade. - Mas não tanto amor como o que está aqui! Isto sim, é um testemunho de paixão! Dá gosto usá-la! É suave como seda... - Antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer movimento de protesto, já ela enfiara a pulseira no seu braço. - Fica-me bem! Talvez um dia ma ofereças, como prova da tua amizade, quando reconheceres que apenas desejo a tua felicidade, Ginny. Até lá, usa-a com cuidado. O teu pai ficaria muito desapontado se soubesse que aceitas presentes de um marinheiro; mesmo um marinheiro tão habilidoso e belo como o teu protegido!

Um último sorriso venenoso, um último olhar de brilhante desafio, um arrastar de saias e um manto de cabelos vermelhos desaparecendo no corredor...

Myrna vencera mais uma vez! Provara que podia silenciar-me, manipular-me, controlar-me, sem que eu ripostasse. Se a denunciasse, ela tinha armas suficientes para colocar a minha família numa situação ainda pior. Que espécie de criatura perversa era esta? Como podia saber tanta coisa? Só Melody tomara conhecimento do meu encontro com Draco e ela nunca me trairia. Estaria a trair-se a si própria se o fizesse! E eu nada falara sobre o que Draco me confessara gaguejando, com os olhos a brilhar e as mãos a tremer. Como podia aquela mulher adivinhar os seus sentimentos, se nem sequer o conhecia?

_Onde estás Percy? _- perguntei mentalmente, sem me atrever a abrir os lábios, não fossem as paredes denunciar os meus segredos a Myrna. - _Onde estás, mano? Preciso de ti... Preciso desesperadamente de ti!_

A estação quente aproximava-se em passadas largas, e, enquanto picava os dedos na agulha e via os jardineiros, instruídos por Lorde Arthur, a semear flores nos canteiros onde outrora a minha mãe plantara ervas curativas, recordei com saudade os momentos de despreocupada alegria que vivera com os meus irmãos. Tanta coisa mudara... para pior!

A saúde da Senhora Molly degradava-se a cada instante, até recearmos que já não houvesse força ou remédio que pudesse restabelecê-la. Myrna passava muito tempo junto dela, velando o seu sono e cuidando da minha irmã. Sempre que eu tentava aproximar-me, enxotava-me sem piedade. Passavam-se dias sem que eu recebesse autorização para visitá-las.

Bretta também se queixava da presença constante e inoportuna da hóspede. Até ela, que fora companheira da Senhora Molly desde o seu nascimento, se surpreendia excluída, com o conhecimento e consentimento de Lorde Arthur. Aos poucos, Myrna introduzia-se nas nossas vidas e tomava posse de tudo. O senhor da Floresta Sagrada nem hesitava perante um pedido seu. A palavra de Myrna tornava-se lei. Os criados temiam-na tanto que nem se atreviam a contestar-lhe a autoridade. Deveria ser Melody a dirigir a casa, mas a esposa de Bill não tinha oportunidade de abrir a boca. Eu sabia que também ela morria de medo da mulher de cabelos vermelhos e sorriso sedutor.

Depois daquela noite acidentada, Bill procurou a esposa e a amizade que os unia salvou o que eu já dava como perdido. Do descontrolo do meu irmão resultara uma gravidez, que foi recebida com alegria e emoção por todos, mesmo por Melody. Percebi que, agora, a minha cunhada se esforçava e consentia nos carinhos do marido, o que parecia suficiente para restaurar o equilíbrio emocional de ambos.

Nos dias que corriam, raramente via os gémeos, principalmente Jorge, que se ausentava muitas vezes para que Bill ficasse perto da esposa. A sua relação com Myrna parecia ter gelado. Mas não por sua vontade! Sempre que estava em casa, o meu irmão tentava a todo o custo aproximar-se da convidada. Porém, ela tratava-o com indiferença, com _frieza., _quase com desprezo... E eu não acreditava que fosse por receio das minhas retaliações.

Apesar de ter prometido que regressaria para visitar-me, o Conde de Goldheart não mais dera notícias. E eu não me cansava de agradecer pela sua ausência! Com um pouco de sorte, talvez encontrasse uma vítima mais apelativa e me esquecesse.

Certa manhã ensolarada, Fred apareceu de surpresa e resgatou-me da costura. Jorge esperava-nos no jardim e depressa descobri que planeavam uma surpresa.

- Está um lindo dia para um mergulho, não concordas?

Fiquei tão feliz, que nem consegui responder. Enquanto corríamos por entre as árvores, todos os problemas desapareceram. Mas as surpresas estavam longe de terminar. Junto do lago, duas figuras altas e tostadas pelo sol aguardavam-nos. O meu coração transbordou de alegria no momento em que lancei os braços em redor do pescoço do meu querido irmão Ron, debaixo do olhar emocionado de Draco.

A água passava por nós, enquanto ressuscitávamos as acaloradas brincadeiras do passado. Éramos, de novo, crianças e, se eu ignorasse as ausências de Bill na água e de Percy sentado na Pedra dos Sábios, podia fantasiar que tudo estava bem.

Quando o cansaço venceu, sentámo-nos na margem a conversar. Aos poucos, ia percebendo o quanto os anos nos tinham alterado. Já não achava Fred e Jorge tão parecidos como antigamente. Jorge desenvolvera-se mais do que o irmão gémeo, mas o seu olhar estava desprovido de brilho, como se na sua alma habitasse apenas um imenso vazio. Já Fred era uma fonte inesgotável de alegria e carinho para todos nós. Quanto a Ron, eu recordava as palavras de Percy de cada vez que o mirava. E demorei bastante tempo a mirá-lo!

Ron tornara-se mais homem do que Bill. O seu corpo alto tinha todos os músculos desenvolvidos, e a pele dourada estava enfeitada com intrincados desenhos, nas costas e nos braços. Explicou-me o significado de cada um e desafiou-me a imitá-lo, num futuro que sabíamos impossível. Os seus cabelos compridos eram uma cascata de tranças minúsculas. Das orelhas pendiam-lhe duas argolas de ouro, como as de Draco. Só o seu sorriso franco e o olhar cintilante se mantinham inalterados. Imaginei o que Melody pensaria se o visse agora.

- Onde está o gancho que eu te dei, Gin? - perguntou a dada altura. - Não me digas que já o perdeste, rapariga endiabrada!

Eu sempre fora defensora da verdade a qualquer custo e não pretendia mudar de atitude. Fred e Jorge falavam com Draco, distraídos da nossa conversa, o que me permitia responder-lhe abertamente:

- Ofereci-o à Melody. Ela passou por grandes dificuldades, depois que partiste. O gancho ajudou-a a superar a tristeza e a recuperar o equilíbrio.

O semblante de Ron enevoou-se. A mudança foi tão drástica, que temi que aquele amor jamais deixasse de assombrá-lo, qual maldição

- Como está ela, Gin? - inquiriu com a voz embargada. - Feliz?

Chegara o momento de dizer-lhe que Bill e Melody se haviam entendido e esperavam o primeiro filho, mas faltou-me a coragem Afinal, a verdade a qualquer custo não era tão fácil como eu desejava.

- Está resignada - respondi cautelosamente. - Parece que finalmente, o Bill conquistou um lugar no seu coração.

- Então, não é prudente que eu apareça na casa - ripostou, mais para si próprio do que para mim. - Mas gostava de ver a mãe... o Fred contou-me que ela está muito doente.

Confirmei com um nó na garganta:

- É verdade. E só a protegida do Conde de Goldheart, que está hospedada na nossa casa, tem permissão para cuidar dela.

A testa de Ron franziu-se ainda mais.

- O Draco contou-me sobre a intenção do pai de casar-te com esse homem. Só pode ter enlouquecido! Como se não bastasse ser muito mais velho do que tu, Goldheart é um mercenário sem escrúpulos. Não permitirei que te negoceiem como se fosses um saco de farinha! Se chegarmos a extremos, virei buscar-te e levar-te-ei comigo para o mar.

De cada vez que ouvia falar de Oliver, o meu pavor aumentava. Se o Conde era tão perigoso, como podia ter ganho a confiança de Lorde Arthur? E o que tinha eu de especial para receber a sua preferência? Fiz essa pergunta a Ron, que me elucidou prontamente: - O Conde tem a protecção da coroa, mas negoceia por conta própria. O seu poderio reproduz-se como uma gigantesca erva _daninha. _O único sítio do reino onde ainda não conseguiu impor a sua marca; é exactamente aqui, por isso, tu és tão importante. A sua ambição _é _desmedida e não olha a meios para atingir os fins. Acredito que muitos massacres que foram atribuídos aos Nórdicos, durante a estação fria, tiveram a sua mão. Os Viquingues não se aventuram para fora das suas terras durante o Inverno, e o modo de acção de Goldheart não é diferente. Ataca, pilha e mata, sem deixar testemunhas da sua selvajaria. Em negócios abertos, age em nome da coroa, mas o rei está longe e ele pode ficar com o proveito sem objecções...

Os outros solicitaram a atenção de Ron, para que lhes falasse das fabulosas aventuras vividas no mar. Eu permaneci em silêncio, sobressaltada pelas revelações aterradoras. Seria Oliver realmente capaz de matar mulheres e crianças? Se recordasse o homem distinto e educado, que circulara pela festa como se fosse o senhor do mundo, era impossível conceber tal atrocidade. Mas eu ouvira a rudeza com que se exprimira quando fora provocado e vira o brilho metálico do seu olhar. Não duvidava do julgamento do meu irmão.

Estremeci de medo. Era impossível que o meu pai desconhecesse a ferocidade do homem a quem pretendia entregar-me. E isso significava que não era melhor do que ele! Pensei que não conhecia Lorde Arthur e que jamais conseguiria entendê-lo. Valiam-me os meus irmãos. Ron nunca faltava com a palavra, e a sua promessa dava-me confiança para enfrentar a terrível ameaça que me torturava o espírito.

Voltámos para dentro de água e para as brincadeiras aguerridas. Dei por mim a admirar Draco. Não era tão alto como Ron, mas igualmente forte. O cabelo negro soltara-se do rabo-de-cavalo e caía-lhe em farripas sobre o rosto. Deixara crescer as patilhas, que o faziam parecer mais velho e intrépido. A sua barba era um fio aparado em redor dos lábios e do queixo. A pele bronzeada também estava tatuada. Desenhara nas costas uma criatura de corpo longo, repleto de escamas e garras, com uma cabeça grande e medonha. Era um animal estranho, semelhante a uma cobra sem o ser. Percebendo a minha curiosidade, explicou-me que se tratava de uma serpente marinha, igual às que, de acordo com as histórias dos marinheiros, afundavam os barcos e devoravam os homens. Não entendi por que Draco desejava carregar na pele um monstro tão horrendo.

- É um truque - explicou-me. - Se mantiver os meus receios controlados, poderei enfrentá-los com serenidade. Desde que a serpente me acompanha que eu não temo o mar.

Só então reparei na tatuagem que lhe adornava o peito, mesmo sobre o coração. À primeira vista, parecia um emaranhado de folhas e ramos, mas, quando se prestava atenção, verificava-se que eram três letras: G-I-N... O meu nome! Senti o rosto enrubescer ao adivinhar o significado do desenho. Ele observou o meu sobressalto e ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. Fui forçada a justificar-me:

- Tens... o meu nome... no teu peito...

A cada palavra ficava mais embaraçada. Draco prendeu-me o olhar, antes de replicar:

- Há muito que te guardo dentro do meu coração, Gin. E está a chegar o momento de declará-lo ao mundo.

Os meus irmãos encontravam-se suficientemente afastados para não nos escutarem. As minhas faces palpitavam, em fogo, quando correspondi ao seu sorriso. Draco segurou-me na mão, acariciando a pulseira entre os dedos.

- Não a tiraste - murmurou num tom que exprimia alívio e satisfação. _- _Atrevi-me a sonhar que a usarias... Mas não podia ter a certeza.

- Não te prometi que a usaria sempre?

Os seus olhos encheram-se de luz, enquanto a respiração se estrangulava.

- Prometeste...

Os dedos fortes deslizaram da madeira e tocaram-me na pele, provocando um arrepio quente. As suas mãos envolveram as minhas e ergueram-nas ao encontro dos lábios. Sustive o seu olhar a custo, com o coração a martelar no peito, consciente de que nada voltaria a ser igual depois deste beijo. Draco já não pensava em mim como uma criança, e eu já não o via como um irmão. Eram os lábios de um homem que me afagavam a mão e o meu corpo reagia de forma estranha, mas agradável. Eu ainda era uma menina, mas também já era uma mulher. Desejei acariciar-lhe o rosto, mas sabia que o meu gesto não seria inocente como antigamente.

- Draco...

- Tira as mãos de cima dela!

O berro estridente rasgou o ar, e o safanão violento que o acompanhou quase provocou a minha queda. Levei algum tempo para compreender que flagelo profanara a harmonia do meu mundo. A água agitava-se e os pássaros abandonavam as copas das árvores, gritando assustados. Draco caíra, prostrado com a violência do soco. Parado, diante dele, com o rosto transfigurado pela raiva, os punhos cerrados e o corpo a tremer de nervosismo, estava Bill.

Ouvi os outros rapazes bradando apelos de calma e reconciliação. Bill encarou-me e rugiu:

- Olha para ti, nesses trajes! Não tens vergonha? Veste a roupa, Ginevra! Como foste capaz de te despir na presença de estranhos?

A estupefacção paralisava-me. Ron agarrou no braço de Draco, que entretanto se levantara, e forçou-o a aquietar-se, enquanto indagava:

- O que se passa contigo, Bill? O teu irmão já é um estranho, para ti? A Gin não estava a fazer nada de mal...

- Não? - cortou Bill agressivamente. - Tu podes ser nosso irmão, mas ele não é! - Apontou um dedo acusador a Draco. Estavas tão cego, que não o viste beijá-la?

O rosto moreno de Draco corou de ira, e os seus olhos chamejaram como fogo, mas a mão de Ron manteve-se firme no braço do amigo, impedindo-o de reagir, enquanto replicava:

- O Draco pode não ser nosso irmão de sangue, mas é nosso irmão de criação. Jamais faltaria com o respeito à Gin! O beijo que lhe deu nada teve de inconveniente!

- Ele estava a devorá-la com os olhos! - retorquiu Bill, com a cabeça perdida.

Jorge já estava ao seu lado, esforçando-se por acalmá-lo. Fred também interferiu, colocando-se no centro do conflito e apelando à razão:

- Não deixes a raiva cegar-te, Bill. Nós crescemos juntos. Não existe maldade entre nós! O que presenciaste foi uma simples demonstração de afecto.

- Eu jamais desrespeitaria a Gin! - acrescentou Draco num tom baixo e perigoso.

- Vais negar o que eu vi? - Bill investiu e tanto Jorge como Fred tiveram de segurá-lo. - Conheço bem o olhar de um homem que deseja uma mulher! E parem de falar da Ginevra como se fosse uma criança. Ela já é uma mulher! Uma mulher comprometida! - Voltou-se para mim, e li o ressentimento no seu olhar. - O que é que ainda estás a fazer aí? Vai cobrir o corpo! Será que já não existe uma réstia de decência nesta família?

- Não admito que fales assim com a Gin!

O grito de Draco sacudiu-me. Saí da água aos tropeções, buscando o vestido. Nas minhas costas a discussão continuava:

- E quem és tu para admitir seja o que for?

- Parem com isso...

- Por que não ages como um homem e dizes o que tens para dizer?

- Eu não permitirei que ameaces a honra da minha irmã!

- Rapazes, por favor...

- Honra? Não me faças rir! Tu não tens a menor ideia do que isso é!

- Tem cobro na língua, rapazote!

- É com honra que vendes a tua irmã a um mercenário?

- Chega!

Enfiei o vestido sobre a combinação encharcada, a tempo de ver Bill tentar agredir Draco. Os gémeos conseguiram segurar-lhe o corpo, mas não a ira.

- Como te atreves a falar-me desta maneira? Desaparece imediatamente das minhas terras ou mandar-te-ei abater como um cão vadio!

Ron prendeu Draco fortemente nos braços e objectou com ferocidade:

- Estas terras não são tuas, Bill! São de todos nós, enquanto o pai viver! E o Draco é meu convidado, na minha casa, e será tratado como tal! O ódio e o rancor podem ter-te feito esquecer quem és, irmão, mas não permitirei que destruas as vidas dos que amo!

Bill estrebuchou para repelir os gémeos, agitando os punhos na direcção de Ron.

- Maldito! Malditos sejam os dois! Por que voltaram? Para destruir esta terra, esta casa? Porquê, Ron? Não basta todo o mal que já fizeste? Não és bem-vindo aqui...

O berro de Ron gelou-me o sangue. Ninguém conseguiu segurá-lo quando arremeteu contra Bill. Caíram na margem do lago e rolaram pela terra molhada, recolhendo a matéria morta e a lama nos corpos e nas roupas. Os outros tentaram intervir, mas fui eu que cheguei primeiro.

- Parem! - gritei, magoada e enraivecida. - Parem já, antes que se magoem! Nós somos irmãos!

Fred segurou-me pelos ombros, afastando-me da briga tempestuosa. Por fim, Ron conseguiu imobilizar Bill e vomitou a sua indignação:

- Eu deixei tudo o que amava para que tu pudesses ser feliz; para que a nossa casa não caísse em desgraça; para que esta terra pudesse prosperar! E tu o que fizeste, Bill? Tu, que sempre foste o melhor de todos nós, comportaste-te como um tirano _e _vendeste a alma. Eu vivo a vida que me é permitida e coro de embaraço perante as coisas que tu tens feito.

- Basta, Ron! - trovejou Fred, com tal ímpeto, que prendeu todas as atenções. - Levantem-se! Não ouviram a Gin? Nós somos irmãos! Somos seis... mas somos um só!

Senti a garganta estrangulada. Se fechasse os olhos, podia ver Percy observando-nos reprovadoramente. O que faltava para desgraçar por completo a nossa família era uma guerra entre irmãos. E eu não era a única a percebê-lo. Devagar, Ron levantou-se e estendeu a mão a Bill. Apesar de hesitar, o mais velho acabou por aceitar a trégua e ergueu-se com a ajuda do irmão. Enquanto isso, Fred continuava:

- A nossa mãe está doente, a morrer. Ficará feliz por ver os filhos unidos, talvez pela última vez. As nossas divergências devem ser resolvidas pelo diálogo e não pela força. Não vamos fazer ou dizer algo irremediável. Todos nós carregamos feridas abertas que só o tempo sarará. Tentemos não cometer mais erros!

Bill e Ron entreolharam-se e tive esperança de que se abraçassem. Porém, o tempo passou e o momento perdeu-se. Orgulhoso, Bill empinou o nariz e exclamou roucamente:

- O Fred tem razão! As nossas divergências serão resolvidas noutra ocasião. A mãe ficará muito feliz com a tua visita. Vem para casa...

O olhar de provocação com que fulminou Draco deixou claro que, no que lhe dizia respeito, a sua opinião era irredutível. Sem se intimidar, Ron revidou:

- O Draco virá connosco! A nossa casa também é a casa dele!

Até agora, Bill fora o líder. O mais velho decidia e nós obedecíamos. Essa era a regra! Ver Ron insurgir-se contra as suas decisões, mesmo que por uma boa causa, fazia-me estremecer. Pensei que o parco equilíbrio, que tinham construído a custo, fora destroçado. Bill cerrou os punhos e preparou-se para contestar, mas Draco antecipou-se:

- Agradeço-te, Ron, mas não irei! A casa dos Weasley já não é a minha casa! Tal como o Bill tão bem referiu, eu não sou vosso irmão.

Levantou-se um silêncio sepulcral que Ron quebrou ao ripostar:

- O teu pai está certamente ansioso por rever-te...

- O meu pai poderá visitar-me no barco, se assim o entender interrompeu Draco, com uma firmeza inabalável. - É lá que é a minha casa. - Cumprimentou-me e aos gémeos com um aceno de cabeça. - Gostei de revê-los, amigos. Desejo-vos o melhor, do fundo do coração!

E, sem mais uma palavra, desapareceu na floresta.

Ron chegou a casa com a cabeça erguida e o desafio no olhar.

Senti um aperto no peito ao ver o pai de Draco surgir a correr. Quando percebeu que o filho não nos acompanhava, o corpo alto e robusto do nosso chefe da guarda contraiu-se e os seus ombros vergaram-se sob o peso da idade. A saudade doía-lhe com uma intensidade impossível de expressar.

Bretta e as outras mulheres vieram receber Ron com sorrisos e lágrimas de alegria. Os homens cumprimentaram-no com abraços afectuosos e congratularam-se com o seu regresso. Ron deixara muitas saudades. Ninguém sabia a razão por que partira, embora alguns desconfiassem. Porém, as opiniões pessoais eram mantidas em silêncio. Não havia lugar para mexericos debaixo do tecto de Lorde Arthur Weasley.

Uma figura imponente preencheu a porta de entrada. Sustive a respiração ao ver o meu pai, _incapaz _de antecipar a sua reacção. O pai que eu conhecera um dia, abriria os braços e receberia o filho com lágrimas de emoção e palavras de perdão. O Lorde Arthur que estava diante de mim era homem para ordenar aos guardas que expulsassem Ron da sua propriedade, como se este fosse um marginal. O silêncio ergueu-se à nossa volta, enquanto todos aguardavam uma decisão. Então, o senhor da Floresta Sagrada fez o impensável: Entrou na casa, voltando as costas ao filho como se ele não existisse.

Fred enfiou o braço no de Ron encorajando-o a entrar. Bill ficou no exterior. Pelo canto do olho, vi que Jorge se abeirava dele. Sem hesitar, segui os outros, tentando não pensar que, com este gesto simples e inocente, acabara de escolher um dos lados da contenda.

Lorde Arthur desaparecera. Fred guiou Ron até ao quarto da nossa mãe, e eu continuei atrás deles, sem saber por que os seguia. Percebi-o finalmente quando entrámos no quarto. Fora a mão previdente do destino que me forçara a acompanhá-los. Além da minha mãe, Fiona e Myrna, também Melody se encontrava presente.

Fred tomou a iniciativa. Sorridente, anunciou o irmão como uma boa surpresa. Eu não fui capaz de observar a alegria e o entusiasmo da minha mãe. Toda a minha atenção estava concentrada em Melody. A minha amiga ficou inerte, lívida, gelada pelo choque. Temi que desmaiasse e pusesse em perigo a vida do filho que carregava no ventre. Apressei-me a ampará-la e, só então, vi a expressão agoniada de Ron.

Devíamos ter-lhe contado que Melody estava grávida. Pelo menos, eu deveria tê-lo feito! Agora, nada havia a fazer! Todos os sentimentos se misturavam no olhar do meu irmão, sem que os conseguisse dominar ou disfarçar: amor, ódio, choque, raiva, desencanto, desespero... a compreensão de que, não importava o que acontecesse, para os dois era demasiado tarde.

- Então, o senhor é o famoso Ron Weasley? - A voz de Myrna, sempre tão afinada, soou surpreendentemente estridente e aberrante, como uma música fora de tom. - Seja bem-vindo! Mas que felicidade conhecê-lo...

- Deixem-me sozinha com o meu filho!

Ao apelo da minha mãe, Fred apressou-se a segurar Fiona ao colo, enquanto eu ajudava Melody a recuperar a compostura. Pé ante pé, ela arrastou-se até à porta. Ron não se movera, e o confronto era inevitável. Melody tremia tanto, que eu mal a sustinha. Talvez Ron tivesse percebido, pois forçou-se a enfrentá-la com firmeza, denunciando aos meus olhos muitos ensaios para este momento.

- Olá, Melody. Folgo em ver que estás bem... muito bem! Parabéns! Eu não sabia... - Engoliu em seco. O sacrifício era grande demais até para um homem de tão sólida vontade. - Se não nos tornarmos a encontrar antes do nascimento do teu bebé, desejo de todo o coração muita saúde e sorte para o meu sobrinho.

Eu estava tão emocionada e trémula como eles. Desejava gritar, possuída por uma raiva enlouquecedora, contra a injustiça do destino e a pouca sorte de ambos.

- Obrigada, Ron...

Senti uma imensa admiração por Melody. Dentro da sua dor, ela conseguia arranjar força para reagir com dignidade e elegância. Era, sem sombra de dúvida, uma mulher muito especial.

O mesmo não se podia dizer da cobra venenosa que agitava a língua do lado oposto do quarto. Myrna argumentava com a minha mãe, recusando-se a deixá-la sozinha com o filho. As emoções não lhe fariam bem, justificava. Precisava de alguém forte do seu lado para apoiá-la.

Ron avançou dois passos, e a sua voz chicoteou o ar:

- Parece que não escutou a minha mãe, senhora! Faça o favor de deixar-nos sós!

Pela primeira vez, vi a postura altiva de Myrna suster-se por um fio. Os seios redondos e volumosos quase rebentavam o decote, impelidos pelo fulgor da respiração descompassada. Flutuou até Ron e fixou nele o olhar brilhante, retorquindo num tom estranhamente inseguro:

- Não há necessidade de ser rude, senhor! Eu só pretendo ajudar...

- E do meu conhecimento o quanto tem ajudado, senhora...

- Menina, por favor!

Seria a grande preocupação de Myrna deixar claro perante Ron que era uma donzela e não uma mulher? Se a situação não fosse tão grave, eu teria sucumbido às gargalhadas. Ver a pérfida sedutora tremer diante de um homem era uma novidade. Principalmente, alguém como Ron, que mais parecia um selvagem do que um herdeiro de Arthur Weasley.

O meu irmão sacudiu os ombros, completamente alheado da comoção que provocava. Mal recuperara do choque de encontrar Melody grávida e já sofria outro abalo, ao aperceber-se da condição débil da nossa mãe.

- Importa-se, então, de sair, menina? - frisou a palavra com uma impaciência gélida.

O rosto da víbora estava escarlate. Pensei que ela ainda se atreveria a ripostar. Porém, dona de um controlo invejável, ergueu a cabeça dignamente, levantou as saias, talvez mais do que necessário, e passou diante de nós, desaparecendo no corredor. Eu fechei a porta e levei Melody para o meu quarto. Assim que ficámos sós, ela esmoreceu e tombou-me nos braços, entregando-se a um choro convulsivo.

Bill não tardou a mandar-me chamar. Prisioneira da sua autoridade, escutei todas as razões por que não devia dar ouvidos às más-línguas que falavam contra o Conde de Goldheart e por que devia manter-me afastada de Ron e Draco. Com os olhos em chamas, Bill não teve pejo em insinuar que o irmão embarcara numa aventura perigosa, que o levara por caminhos menos correctos. Aparentemente, Lorde Arthur nem sequer colocava a hipótese de perdoar ao filho. Ron escolhera o seu destino e afastara-se da terra, da casa e da família... sem hipótese de retorno.

- O que eu fiz foi para proteger-te - concluiu. - Caso não tenhas percebido, já não és uma criança! Não é correcto que te exponhas daquela maneira!

Apertei os dentes com força, enquanto a língua batia em desespero no céu da boca, decidida a vomitar toda a espécie de injúrias. Tinha de conter-me... Tinha...

- Por que mudaste tanto, Bill? - Ouvi-me desabafar. - Cada dia estás mais arrogante, prepotente; vês maldade em tudo! Por que não confias...?

- Confiar? - atalhou ele friamente, começando a mover-se como uma fera aprisionada. - Confiar em quem? Toda a vida me esforcei por agradar, por corresponder às expectativas de todos, por superar-me a mim próprio, ser perfeito... O Ron nunca precisou de esforçar-se por coisa nenhuma! Nunca teve de provar nada! Havia sempre uma desculpa para a sua irresponsabilidade, para os seus fracassos. Sempre fez o que quis e conseguiu o que pretendia, até que o pai decidiu que seria eu a desposar a Melody e não ele! - Parou diante de mim e trespassou-me com um olhar tão intenso, que me queimou. - Nesse dia, o Ron revelou o seu verdadeiro carácter! Em vez de enfrentar a situação como um homem, fugiu como um cobarde. E, nesse momento tão difícil da minha vida, todos ficaram do seu lado. Até tu, Gin! E agora pedes-me que confie? Devo confiar nos irmãos que me voltaram as costas? Nos irmãos que me deixaram sozinho e amargurado, lutando contra a rejeição e o desespero? - Abanou a cabeça negando. - Tens razão quando dizes que mudei! Mudei sim! Deixei de ser um imbecil! E, quanto a ti, aconselho-te veementemente a rever essa irreverência. O interesse do Conde de Goldheart, além de uma excelente oportunidade, é uma grande honra. Não deites tudo a perder por causa dessa irresponsabilidade que te azeda o sangue. Não quero ser forçado a queixar-me do teu comportamento ao pai. Fui claro?

Não sei explicar o que senti. Decepção? Muita! Raiva... Angústia. Dor. Despeito.

- Já terminaste?

Algo no meu tom pareceu abalá-lo durante uma batida de coração; apenas uma. Depois, a sua expressão voltou a gelar e os ombros sacudiram-se monotonamente.

- Podes retirar-te. - Fez um gesto na direcção da porta, dispensando-me. - Tenho a certeza de que estás ansiosa por ouvir as aventuras do grande herói... Histórias de traição e cobardia, bem à medida do Ron!

Voltou-me as costas e deu a conversa por encerrada. Eu não me quedei para argumentar ou protestar. Sentia-me injustiçada e revoltada. Entendia a sua dor, mas não lhe tolerava a arrogância e a intransigência. Afinal, que razões tinha Bill para guardar rancor a Ron? Não ficara com a Melody? Não fora ele o vencedor?

Muito do que ouvi sobre as actividades do Ron deixou-me apreensiva. Mas nada do que disse, ou fiz, o convenceu a contar-me o que realmente se passava. Todas as minhas súplicas conduziram apenas a uma promessa: não permitiria que moldassem o meu destino contra a minha vontade. Eu só tinha de ser forte e corajosa, a fim de dar-lhe o tempo de que necessitava para executar o seu plano.

Além de tudo o que era evidente, havia outro assunto que o incomodava: a nossa hóspede. O que tinha para revelar-me era intrigante e inquietante. Ron tomara conhecimento da existência de Myrna através de Percy. O nosso irmão pedira-lhe que investigasse a enigmática mulher de cabelos rubros, e o que Ron começara por considerar uma tarefa fácil resultara num verdadeiro quebra-cabeças, num enigma sem par.

Quem era Myrna? Quem eram os seus pais? Que família era a sua? De onde viera? Ninguém sabia! Ninguém ouvira falar dela, até que o Conde de Goldheart a apresentara à corte como sua protegida. Não tinha idade para ser sua filha ilegítima. Podia ser sua amante... Podia... Mas o facto é que nada se provava, e não existia uma alma no mundo que conseguisse explicar coisa alguma relacionada com aquela mulher. Simplesmente tomara conta dos desígnios da caprichosa sociedade onde se movia, com as suas maneiras subtis e apaixonantes. Não havia um homem que pusesse os olhos nela e não a desejasse; que não movesse montanhas por um sorriso, por um instante da sua atenção. Myrna era um mistério; uma mulher muito perigosa, segundo Ron. E estava debaixo do nosso tecto, beneficiando da protecção do nosso pai, o homem mais poderoso da região.

Revelei-lhe que Myrna era amante de Jorge. Talvez pretendesse casar com o nosso irmão e assegurar um lugar na família...

Ron quase gargalhou. A minha explicação era simplória. Se Myrna quisesse assegurar um lugar na família, certamente teria seduzido Bill, que era o primogénito e o herdeiro. Mas, até essa hipótese era irrealista. Se ela tinha possibilidade de conquistar um lugar na corte, casando-se com um membro da família real, talvez mesmo o príncipe herdeiro, por que se interessaria pela família Weasley? Não, essa não era a explicação para a sua presença na nossa casa. Mas, então, qual poderia ser? O que ganharia Myrna com a ridícula tarefa de preparar-me para casar com o seu tutor? Não era lógico que desperdiçasse a vida, enterrando-se na nossa modesta ilha, quando o mundo estava ao alcance das suas mãos!

- Mantém-te bem desperta e atenta, Gin. Não sabemos quem é essa mulher ou o que pretende, mas sabemos que é envolvente e perigosa. Torná-la numa adversária, numa inimiga, é muito imprudente. Deixa-a pensar que te tem controlada e observa-a com cuidado. Entretanto, eu voltarei às investigações. Deve existir alguém que saiba de onde raio veio essa criatura!

A conversa continuou com a revelação de que o nosso mestre de armas iria abandonar a casa, a terra, e juntar-se a Ron e a Draco na grande aventura que estavam a preparar. Eu imaginei o rude golpe que tal representaria para Lorde Arthur. O pai de Draco sempre fora seu homem de confiança. Todos os soldados dos Weasley tinham passado pelas suas mãos. Agora, talvez revoltado pela forma como o filho fora escorraçado, decidia com o coração e deixava para trás uma vida de devoção e uma obra admirável. E a culpa era toda do Bill!

Por que raio embirrara com o Draco? Exprimi a minha revolta em voz alta, sem esperar uma resposta. Mas ela veio. E não era, de todo, a que eu imaginava:

Ainda não percebeste, Gin? - Ron agarrou-me na mão e deslizou os dedos pela pulseira de madeira. - Não sabes o quanto o Draco te estima?

Sofri um sobressalto, e o ar escapou-se-me dos pulmões às golfadas.

- C... Claro! Ele gosta... Eu sou como uma irmã...

- Não, não és! - Corrigiu ele pacientemente. - Há muito que deixaste de ser uma irmã para o Draco e te transformaste em algo mais. Ele ama-te como um homem ama uma mulher, Gin.

Fiquei em silêncio, encarando uma realidade que estava diante dos meus olhos, que me fora sugerida pelo próprio Draco, mas que eu ainda não tivera tempo de assimilar.

- Ele... - balbuciei desajeitadamente. - Ele disse-te isso?

- Não - continuou no mesmo tom complacente. - Mas eu sei o que é sofrer longe da mulher que se ama, e reconheço os mesmos sintomas no meu amigo do peito. Felizmente, para o Draco ainda existe uma esperança... Eu já percebi que ele te agrada!

Pensei que o coração me iria rebentar nas faces. O meu corpo tremia tanto como a minha voz, quando murmurei, embaraçada mas ansiosa:

- Se isso for verdade... Não te incomoda... que o Draco e eu... - Ron forçou um sorriso e puxou-me para um abraço apertado.

- É óbvio que não, tolinha! Pelo contrário, dar-me-á grande prazer ver a minha irmã adorada casada com o meu melhor amigo e tão feliz quanto uma mulher pode ser! Ainda és muito jovem... mas o Draco saberá esperar. Quando o momento certo chegar, tenho a certeza de que fará de ti uma rainha! Acredito que o vosso amor será para toda a vida.

Fez uma pausa e eu percebi que se preparava para abordar outro assunto grave.

- Quando estive na Aldeia dos Sábios, o Percy incumbiu-me de pedir-te que lhe devolvas o livro que te confiou. Diz que é imprudente mantê-lo aqui em casa, com essa... Menina Myrna a rondar nas sombras. Que livro é esse, Gin?

Suspirei, resignada. Percy tinha razão. Manter um livro tão especial ao alcance de Myrna era o mesmo que chegar o fogo à palha e esperar que não ardesse. Fui buscá-lo ao esconderijo e entreguei-o ao meu irmão, respondendo:

- É um manual de magia. De qualquer modo, não voltarei a precisar dele. Conheço cada palavra de cor. Tem cuidado!

Ron assentiu com a cabeça e guardou-o dentro da sacola, sem sequer o abrir.

- Não te preocupes, Gin! Eu levo-o até ao Percy em segurança.

Depois de muito revirar na cama, acabei por mentalizar-me que não conseguiria dormir. Fora um dia repleto de acontecimentos extremos e de emoções fortes.

Ron insistira em que eu não guardasse rancor a Bill, explicando que o nosso irmão apenas quisera proteger-me, pois, também ele reconhecera o olhar apaixonado de Draco. Escusei-me de justificar que a minha raiva não fora desencadeada pelo espírito protector de Bill e sim pela percepção da adulteração da sua personalidade. Para Bill, o amor e a amizade já pouco significavam. O desencanto empurrara-o para uma cegueira profunda, que só distinguia a fome de poder, a sede de conquista, a ânsia pelo domínio de tudo e de todos. Tanto se esforçara por agradar a Lorde Arthur, que terminara contaminado pelas suas ideias.

Com o passar do tempo, o meu pensamento voou para paragens mais coloridas. Recordei Draco e o que sentira quando ele me beijara a mão. Desejei vê-lo. Queria dizer-lhe que não esperaria em vão. Que a ideia de ser sua mulher me agradava. Mas o que podia eu fazer? Não me atrevia a mandar semelhante recado por Ron, e Draco estava proibido de entrar nas nossas terras. Maldição! Quando voltaríamos a conversar? Dentro de meses? Dentro de anos?

Afogueada e confundida por mil e um sentimentos, levantei-me e fui até à varanda.

A noite estava linda! A lua cheia iluminava a terra, com tal intensidade, que mais parecia dia. O vento jazia adormecido em qualquer recanto da floresta, e as árvores não se mexiam. A minha visão apurada distinguiu um homem, certamente um soldado de vigia, fundindo-se nas sombras do bosque.

Inspirei o ar perfumado e desejei poder chamar os meus irmãos para apreciarem a noite comigo, como nos velhos tempos. E Draco também. Ele treparia pela árvore com a agilidade de um felino e ficaria imóvel e sereno ao lado de Ron. O braço de Bill estaria sobre os meus ombros, fazendo-me sentir protegida e feliz. Fred e Jorge parariam as incessantes traquinices e quedar-se-iam em silêncio. Então, debaixo dos olhos brilhantes das estrelas, a voz de Percy vibraria como a mais doce das melodias: _Nós somos seis... mas somos um só!_

Um movimento no jardim despertou-me do devaneio. Fred costumava dizer que eu adquirira visão nocturna, como alguns animais. E agora, graças a ela, via distintamente a figura elegante de uma mulher, esgueirando-se silenciosamente até à floresta. Por um instante de sobressalto, pensei que fosse Melody, buscando um encontro furtivo com Ron. Contudo, a luz da Lua devolveu-me um reflexo vermelho como o fogo, fugidio mas real, denunciando a identidade da transgressora. Aquela mulher era Myrna!

Sem pensar duas vezes, desci pelo tronco da árvore e lancei-me em sua perseguição. A floresta não era carinhosa com aqueles que desconhecia. Myrna podia sair do caminho e perder-se, ou cair num buraco oculto pela vegetação, ou ainda ser atacada por um animal selvagem. Eu sabia que ela não era tola! Para se aventurar a entrar à socapa no bosque, a meio da noite, tinha de existir uma razão muito forte. Seria uma espia, prestes a entregar os segredos da nossa família ao inimigo? Que outra explicação haveria para tamanha imprudência? Fosse o que fosse, eu ia desmascará-la!

Pouco depois, ouvi o cântico do ribeiro. Estava próximo do sítio onde costumava reunir-me com os meus irmãos. Avancei com cautela, consciente dos ruídos selvagens e dos sussurros dissimulados das árvores, que pareciam aconselhar:

"_Volta para trás, Gin! Torna a casa! Não avances mais! Não avances mais..."_

Mas eu avancei, surda aos avisos, convicta de que ia descobrir a verdade sobre a mulher misteriosa que me infernizava a vida. Quando o seu terrível segredo estivesse em meu poder, usá-lo-ia sem hesitar para combatê-la. O meu pai não tardaria a expulsar da nossa casa aquela espia ordinária. E, consequentemente, o estado de graça do Conde também finaria e eu libertar-me-ia do odioso compromisso.

Então ouvia-a. Alternava o ronronar suave, que eu conhecia bem, com um rugido selvagem, qual fêmea possuída pelo cio. Myrna estava com um homem! Aproximei-me cautelosamente. Quem ousara invadir a nossa propriedade, só para possuir aquela mulher desprezível? O Conde? Talvez um dos vizinhos do meu pai...

Tapei a boca, evitando um grito a custo. Já os via perfeitamente. Estavam sobre a Pedra dos Sábios e, tamanha profanação do lugar que a minha infância tornara sagrado, deixou-me enojada. Myrna encontrava-se em cima do homem e a pele branca como leite reflectia o luar. Os cabelos vermelhos tanto lhe cobriam o rosto, como eram atirados para trás, provocando uma chuva de fogo, revelando os volumosos seios nus que balançavam ao sabor das oscilações do seu corpo.

Fiquei paralisada, mal me atrevendo a respirar, trespassada pela visão aberrante. Não conseguia distinguir quem era o intruso, mas, pelos seus gemidos roucos, concluí que não era um garoto como Jorge. Era um homem maduro _e _experiente, que num ímpeto de intenso ardor, forçou Myrna a deitar-se e rolou sobre ela, domando-a com um poderoso impulso da sua masculinidade. Nesse instante, a Lua iluminou o rosto desfigurado pelo prazer. Gelei de horror, e o choque matou o grito que nascia na minha garganta. Tudo o que eu pudesse imaginar, nunca seria tão terrível como a imagem que me vergastava o espírito. Pisquei os olhos. Não queria ver, não queria acreditar...

Quando um braço me rodeou e uma mão se colou aos meus lábios, nem tive força para reagir. Pelo canto do olho, vi o rosto de Fred ao meu lado e depois uma densa névoa, que girava à nossa volta. O ar recusava-se a alimentar-me os pulmões, e o chão fugia-me debaixo dos pés. Senti-me grata quando a Lua se apagou e a dor desapareceu.

Acordei no meu quarto. A janela estava fechada, e as cortinas, cerradas. As velas iluminavam o rosto pálido de Fred e a preocupação estampada no seu olhar. No ar pairava o cheiro de ervas curativas. Percebendo que eu despertara, passou a mão pela minha testa numa carícia delicada, murmurando pesarosamente:

- Lamento não ter chegado a tempo de impedir que visses... – Então era verdade! Fechei os olhos e engoli as lágrimas. Chorar só me enfraqueceria o corpo e a mente. E eu precisava de ser forte, muito mais forte do que alguma vez imaginara. A minha vida estava destroçada. Já não acreditava que existisse algo puro, bom ou verdadeiro. Todos os meus sonhos de criança haviam-se despedaçado quando reconheci o homem que possuía Myrna, com a ferocidade de uma besta enraivecida. Como fora o meu pai capaz de tão vil traição? Como se prestara a um acto tão repugnante?

- Já sabias? - Perguntei a custo, mantendo os olhos fechados, porque a cabeça ameaçava rebentar.

- Desconfiava - respondeu Fred num tom sombrio. - Tinha de haver uma explicação para o poder de que essa mulher desfruta. Infelizmente, as minhas suspeitas confirmaram-se.

Abri os olhos. Fred parecia ter envelhecido dez anos. Eu imaginava o efeito que esta descoberta hedionda tivera sobre ele. Como poderíamos encarar Lorde Arthur, depois do que víramos? E a nossa mãe? A Senhora Molly estava tão doente, que tal revelação ser-lhe-ia fatal...

- A mãe não pode saber - começou o meu irmão, adivinhando-me os pensamentos. - Apesar do temperamento difícil do nosso pai, ela ama-o com devoção. Morreria de desgosto... - A sua voz esvaía-se, à medida que a comoção vencia e a indignação o fustigava.

- Não sei o que essa mulher pretende, mas se julga que pode usurpar o lugar da nossa mãe...

Ficámos em silêncio, conscientes da nossa impotência. A Senhora Molly estava doente, e Lorde Arthur decidira tomar uma mulher jovem e atraente para sua amante. Como enfrentá-los, sem provocar um escândalo que mataria a nossa mãe? E como reagiria Lorde Arthur quando percebesse que a sua perfídia fora descoberta? Uma coisa era certa: Se Fred não se tivesse lançado no meu encalço, assim que me vira seguir os dois traidores, eu estaria num grande sarilho!

- O Jorge... - Lembrei-me subitamente. - Ele e a Myrna também...

Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreendido pelo meu conhecimento.

- Sim, é verdade! O Jorge também se deixou enrolar na teia dessa criatura reles. Está tão enamorado, que temo que faça uma loucura...

- Temos _de _falar com o Bill e o Ron imediatamente! - Concluí, agoniada. - Os nossos irmãos saberão o que fazer!

Para minha surpresa, Fred fechou os olhos e abanou a cabeça em negação, com a expressão desfigurada por um desgosto profundo.

- O Bill sabe o que se passa - ripostou com a voz toldada.

- E suponho que não se importe!

- Tenho a certeza de que te será difícil entenderes o que vou dizer, mas, para os homens, é perfeitamente normal procurar uma mulher para satisfazer os prazeres da carne, se a esposa estiver doente ou incapacitada. Às vezes, até é natural que isso aconteça simplesmente porque se enfadaram da companheira. O que o nosso pai está a fazer, Gin, por mais horrendo que nos pareça, é encarado com naturalidade no mundo onde vivemos.

Eu jurara que não choraria, mas sentia as lágrimas a escorrerem pelas faces.

- Está bem! - Retruquei, mastigando a frustração. - Eu já percebi que o Bill se aliou ao inimigo. Mas o Ron continua do nosso lado, importa-se connosco e com o nosso futuro! Temos de contar-lhe...

- O Ron deverá ser o último a saber desta aleivosia! - Cortou Fred com uma vivacidade que me fez estremecer. - Cego pelo ódio, seria capaz de investir contra Lorde Arthur e provocar uma tragédia de sangue. Fiz-me entender, Gin?

Confirmei com a cabeça, tremendo ao imaginar Ron matando o pai ou este matando o filho. Mais uma vez, Fred tinha razão.

- E o Percy? - Insisti, sentindo-me subitamente desamparada.

- O Percy tem muito com que se preocupar! Ventos agrestes irão fustigar brevemente a nossa terra. Ele previu-os há muito, e eu começo a sentir-lhes o cheiro. Se o nosso irmão não estiver preparado para enfrentá-los, estaremos completamente desprotegidos quando a tormenta rebentar. - Fez uma pausa, apertando as minhas mãos. - Temo que estejamos sozinhos, Gin! Não podemos contar com mais ninguém, nem confiar em mais ninguém!

Cai nos braços do meu irmão e entreguei-me a um choro desesperado, enquanto a fatalidade das suas palavras descia sobre mim como uma mortalha.

* * *

**N/A:** Autora entra de fininho, vendo se não existe nenhum possível atacante à solta

Olá meus queridos leitores!

Eu peço Milhões de desculpas por ter demorado uma eternidade a actualizar! Não vou dar desculpas, apesar de elas realmente existirem, mas acho que não serviria de nada. Só espero que me perdoem por este tempo todo e não desistam da fic! Eu também não desisto dela apesar de demorar imenso para a actualizar!

Agradeço imenso aos que comentaram e aos que apenas leram! Muito obrigada!

Bem, acerca da próxima actualização...Eu não sei quando será... Tentarei ser o mais breve possível, mas tenho as minhas provas e este ano é bem puxado!

Enfim...

Até ao próximo capitulo!

Beijocass!


End file.
